Love is too complicated
by amieharry
Summary: Ginny has a perfect life and has the beauty that can make any man go weak in the knees! No more crushes, no more HarryBloodyPotter... But what happens when she runs into him 3 years later! People change but feelings dont...
1. A Perfect life

**Author's notes - Hello, there people this is my first fan fiction that I will be writing… so I hope its good. If I have made any mistakes then please tell me. I would try to change it as much as possible…and also i've always imagined Ginny as Petra Nemcova and Harry as Brandon Routh... just thought you should know. ;-) **

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything! It all belongs to the great J.K.R… except that I own the story trail and some of the characters out of my imaginations… Wink**

**A/N – ****This story is also there in HPFF and i'm only the author, so i hope there is no misunderstandings..**** I'm also Re-editing all the chapters so i hope you read it here rather there. So anyways, ****This is a post Hogwarts story… ****I have made major changes in the characters and I hope you like it… and don't forget to Review!!!**

-------------------------------------------

It was a calm street in London very close to the Leaky cauldron the wizard's pub. This was a very quiet street with huge buildings. These buildings had nice big apartments, where the majority, of the wizards stayed in. Most of the wizards who stayed in that street worked at Diagon alley…

However, the building that we are looking at is the biggest and the fanciest of them all and that is where Ginevra Weasley lives… She lived at the top most floor of her building and it was very cozy and safe for a single woman to be living in...

Ginny was now sitting in her room, going through her closet deciding what to wear for tomorrow's work... It was not easy being beautiful and single, after all. She was breath taking, she had the beauty and body that every woman would kill for and could make any man go weak in his knees. Age does wonders to a woman that was what happened to her. She was now nineteen it was just years ago when she was short, chubby, bubbly, energetic, short tempered and famous for her Bat bogey hex... She was still famous for all those but now she was famous for very different things …

She was 5'8 with a sizzling, sexy body and a beautiful face, with big chocolate brown eyes, hidden by long thick eyelashes. Her eyes- were arched beneath beautiful eyebrows, which made her look so elegant and her eyes showed all her emotions clearly. She had a cute button nose and her lips were so beautiful it bowled over any man…

Her cheeks had dimples whenever she smiled, that made the guys fall for her. She had that cute, innocent look about her; she had the perfect body with perfect curves at right places. She had long gorgeous legs and big bosoms, but it was not too big to make her look like a slut. Nevertheless, it still was perfect…

Her best feature was her long fiery red hair, which was perfectly cut, in light feather hair cut. It was straightened perfectly that as usual was envied by most of her co-workers and even her friends…

In simple words, she looked as though god took all the time in the world in making her, so she could torture Mankind with her breathtaking-beauty. She was egoistic as well and why shouldn't she be... she was beautiful, intelligent and sexy. She was also very sweet, kind, caring and loving but _only_ to her friends and family and to her enemies… well she was just plain ego. In spite of everything, she was mind-blowing...

She had the same weasley temper, she was even more stubborn compared to all of them and if hurt- then the person who hurt her would be hexed into oblivion. She was not living with her parents anymore but she still was a true weasley and though she couldn't see them every day like she used to… Hey, what the heck! She had a perfect life...

She was continuing her dreams and was now training to be a full-time healer at St Mungos. She was the best in her year at school and she was now the best in her year of training too. She was now training with people who were one and two yrs older than she was... She was fully trained to be a child specialist but was trained to be good for the 'adults.' If only Hermione was here, she would be so jealous but she like her brother and Harry-bloody-potter went off to fight evil...

Though Harry had killed Voldemort 3 yrs ago by destroying all his Horcruxes... they still "wanted" to destroy all the Death Eaters and free the world from all the sufferings and evil... Didn't they know for the fact, that the world was not a bowl full of sweetness? In spite of that, just because_potter_ wanted to destroy the evil, so no one had to 'live' the life… that he so sorrowfully dreaded, it would be done as Harry insisted on doing it. Unfortunately, Ronald and Hermione were and _are_ his best friends, so they would follow and help him in whatever tasks he wanted to do.

The golden trio after destroying Voldemort in the war at Hogwarts... they went for Auror training. Auror training took place for two years and after they _did_ become aurors… they took off for the 'tour' to save the world. On the other hand, Ginny was left alone; Harry never even tried to patch up things with her after the war. He never came back to her... He just stayed on his own after the war and then took off for the training and then for the '_tour'_ to destroy all the death eaters...

Ginny after trying a few times to get back wit him or even talk to him, she was just left in pain and to lament so she just gave up too. She never begged in front of her parents for anything so even then, she didn't… She did not beg for him to take her back or be with her again, she knew she deserved more than, that... she needed to be treated with respect. She needed to be loved and cared… not ignored and betrayed not even from the by the boy-who-lived.

From that day onwards, she never worshipped Harry Potter as everyone did. She had long forgotten about her crush… what was even so special about him? Only the fact, that he had a scar on his forehead, which was marked by a Mad-maniac…who wanted to take over the world.

If that night of Halloween if Harry's mother _Lily Evans_ wouldn't have saved him with her_ protection of love… _then what? He would have also died, just like every other victim of Lord-Crap-Voldemort. Therefore, if anyone was special then it was definitely not him... with that thought in mind she stopped thinking about him. She was to start a new life, follow her dreams, and live the life she always dreamed off...

She was definitely living her dream. Her dream to be free, independent and to live like a princess…and now here she was searching for an outfit for tomorrow's work that she found at last. Then she took a hot bubble bath, got dressed to go to bed in her short white nightdress. Her warm bed was waiting for her, so that she could fall into deep dreamless sleep. She fell asleep instantly, she slept there peacefully oblivious to what was really waiting for her tomorrow...

Ginny woke up the next morning with a start by the sound of someone tapping on the window. Therefore, she dragged herself out of sleep and off the bed to collect her daily edition of Daily Prophet. As usual, she collected it paid the owl and threw that copy on the coffee table, so that she could read it when she came back from work because now it was already late. If she did not get ready soon she will _again _be late for work.

After she took a hot shower and came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel, with water dripping from her hair, which was resting on her back… making her look like _Sex Goddess-_ with nerve tickling beauty. She looked around her room, which was perfect with a huge bed in the middle, two round tables on either side of it, where one contained her bed lamp; the other had some photo frames, a book and her wand.

She just narrowed her eyes and the wand just flew right into her hand. Yes, she could do wand less magic but only simple charms. However, when she was angry or frustrated she could do lot more than simple…

With just one flick, she made her bed, organized her magazines on the coffee table and put her dirty clothes for laundry, which were lying on her huge sofa. With just another flick, her room was as good as new. What would she have done if it weren't for Magic? Probably she would have never moved out of her parent's house, where her mother would have done everything for her.

After surveying the room one last time, she walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, she took a deep breath and revealed in the beautiful view of the city, where people were already making their way to work. She turned back and went to the dressing table where all her belongings were kept, she picked up a lotion rubbed it on her smooth, soft skin, with another flick of her wand she dried her hair.

She took the dress to wear which she had picked out last night, before she went to sleep. It was a short black skirt with smooth fabric, which would barely touch her knees and to go with that she had small white top with V-neck, it was not revealing too much. She then wore her inner wear and got dressed. She picked out a black pencil heeled sandals with short black straps, so she just tied it around her ankles and was ready to go…

She then took a good look in the mirror and applied an eyeliner, some mascara… that's what she always did, she always did concentrate on one main part of her face when she applied make up for day's work. Then she applied a little bit of pink lip-gloss, to make her already pink luscious lips to shine. She then picked out a black handbag put all her make up, her wand, and some money, took her healer robes, and walked out of her room.

She walked into her living room which was also huge... with big black sofa with huge cushions and a 2 big bean bag chairs on the two corners, there was one huge chest where she kept all her family's and friends photo frames, and most importantly her photographs. She then came into her kitchen, there was a small dining table made of glass and steel with four chairs. She had a fridge, an oven and other kitchen supplies… of course they were charmed by her dad. She quickly called her house elf's name, and then a tiny house elf appeared who was old, very short, and clean. She had on color clothes and then she bowed in front of Ginny.

"Lucy thinks Ginny m'am looks beautiful as always," said the house elf smiling brightly revealing her big white teeth.

"How many times have I told you Lucy, not to call me m'am or mistress?" Ginny said with her one hand on her hips but talking very playfully as she knew what the elf would have done if she was serious, she would bang her head up against the wall, until Ginny pulled her away.

"Lucy is very sorry, Lucy always tends to forget but it is too difficult for a house elf to call her mistress by name. But Lucy is to remember that from next time and will try G-Gi-Ginny..." she ran towards the wall but Ginny was too quick and caught her by the arm and stopped her. She then bent down, so that she was in level with the elf.

"Ok Lucy if it is too difficult for you, then you can call me whatever you want… but will you at least stop hurting yourself... ok how about you call me Miss instead of m'am or mistress, can you do that for me?" Ginny said smiling which made Lucy forget what she was doing and smiled brightly too.

"Lucy can do that miss and did Lucy mention miss is looking very, very beautiful'" Lucy said looking up at Ginny as she stood up.

"Yes, thank you Lucy... you have mentioned it quiet a lot of times" she told as she stood up. "I can't stay for breakfast… I'm already late, so on my way I'll grab something to eat. Now listen I have kept all my dirty clothes in my room and please, take care of it. I will be late from today's work so don't prepare dinner, I'll have it outside. If anybody comes here and asks for me tell them to meet me at the hospital or leave a message. Got it?" Ginny said as she walked across the room, grabbed some chocolates from the counter, and put it in her handbag.

"Yes Miss, Lucy will take care of everything," said the house elf beaming as though she was given a great task.

"Thank you Lucy... I don't know what I would have done without you to help me, Ok now I'm really late so see you in the evening, Bye" she said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye. Miss Ginny have a nice day," Ginny heard Lucy calling from the kitchen as she walked out. She turned around smiled at the little elf as the tiny house elf followed her to the living room, she then waved her goodbye and Ginny turned on the spot and apparated to Diagon alley.

It was already crowded and people were running around buying things and rushing in and out of the stores. Ginny smiled to herself, as she always loved the sight of that place she started walking into the crowd towards her destination. As usual all the people there, were looking at her in awe some girls were adjusting their clothes… to show that even they are beautiful and guys… well they were standing there with there mouth hanging open. Ginny came to a stop near _Witches brew,_ she walked in and went straight to the counter. The waitress across the counter looked up at her and smiled

"Hello Miss Ginny, How are you doing this morning? What can I get you today?" asked Hannah, she was a sweet woman with brown hair in mid 30's, with a bright smile that made her look very warm and friendly.

"Hi, Hannah I'm doing fine thank you very much. As usual, I'll have a hot chocolate and one blue berry muffin to take away. Pleaaaase… make it fast I'm rather in hurry," she said smiling brightly at the friendly woman. Ginny was bouncing on one feet as she was already late. Hannah started to laugh.

"Very well… I'll get it for you, so what happened and why are you late today?" she said as she turned behind and started making the hot chocolate. She then took out the muffin from the oven.

"As usual slept late," Ginny said as she was looking around at the cafe.

"Oh ok… here you go and I don't want to stall you. If you could stop by some other time to catch up on things over lunch, then that would be lovely and did I mention how wonderful you look today? As always," Hannah pointed out, smiling brightly handling her hot chocolate and muffin.

"Oh!!! that would be lovely and thank you very much you always say that... now if you will excuse me I'm really running late, see you tomorrow and then we can decide when to meet," she said paying her the exact amount as she took her hot chocolate and muffin.

"Sure, then see you tomorrow..." she said and Ginny smiled again. She waved goodbye and walked out into the busy crowd.

She again found it very difficult to walk through the crowd, then she saw her brother's shop _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _that is where Fred and George worked; they were richest among the weasley brothers but still they were the naughtiest and were _still_ famous for their pranks. They were both single but always ready to mingle as they changed girlfriends every week…

Ginny couldn't stop by as she was already too late for work, so she just skipped and walked straight to find a place to apparate. She didn't want to take the main entrance, she could have just apparated directly from her apartment but she had to get her favorite, hot chocolate to start the days work. It was as if she could not even function with out that and it had to be from Witch's brew itself. She found an empty place near the flower vendor, she turned and apparated to the entrance spot, where only the healers were supposed to apparate. They had to sign the register, collect their day's rounds and to know their shifts.

Ginny came to the counter, where there was a guy with dirty blonde hair, plump in his mid-twenties as soon as he saw Ginny approaching he smiled brightly and looked her up and down...

"Well, Hello Miss Ginevra how nice of you to show up, Late again, are we?" said Tom giving Ginny a cheeky grin, which showed his pale yellow teeth.

Ginny squinted. "Yes, Tom sorry for that, anyways can I have my schedule, so that I don't have to waste any more of my time?" she said not smiling.

"Of course I would never want to be the one to waste your Precious time," he said handling her, the note pad that showed her rounds. Ginny took it and was about to leave when,"...and Ginevra your friend was here- black hair, short… anyways she was looking for you, she came by three times and she told that, she would be waiting for you in _your_office. By the way, you look sexy today has anyone told you that?" he said staring somewhere… he shouldn't have, which made Ginny quiet angry.

"Thank you very much Tom, as a matter of fact many of them have. I'm going to go meet her now..." she said stiffly and turned to leave but suddenly stopped turned back "...and Tom you should call me Miss Weasley or just Ginny. But don't _ever_ call me by my full name." she said warningly and stalked off. Tom just stared at the back of her head, gulped and nodded his head to no one in particular.

She hated when people stared at her, inappropriately and even when they used her full name or even her nickname, only family and friends could use it. She always warned people who used it and made sure they get it or else she would make sure they would pay for that…

Her office was in the third floor near the children's ward; she loved to be with them and spent most of her time with them. She always thought they are fascinating and loved to be with them as she was the _baby_ of her family... she loved to be with someone very younger to her. it was one of the reasons why she had opted for that specialization… Though, she was already trained as a healer to treat children, she still had to be trained so that she could treat_ major cases_too... However, she still had to go through the training even though she was good and she didn't mind as it was going great for her. She was one among the best at whole of St Mungo's.

When she came to the third floor and headed towards her office, she heard someone call her using her nick name, so she stopped and turned... only to be in face to face with Dean Thomas her Ex-boyfriend and co-trainer, who was also training to be healer. He was staring at her with fascination as though seeing 100,000 galleons lying in front of him.

"Hi, Gin looking stunning today," he said giving her a bright smile and looking at her with pure fascination. Ginny rolled her eyes, she was sick of people telling her that _always_ as though she couldn't notice that herself. Complimenting her genuinely was nice but complimenting to get 'something' else was nauseating for her so she huffed in frustration...

"What do you want Thomas?" she asked directly, crossing her arms which made him smirk.

"You," he said as though it was obvious. She huffed yet again… she was tired of Dean, she had dated him barely, for a year at Hogwarts and had broken up too… but he always wanted her back since the day they met at training. He continuously asked her out and she always refused, but he never gave up on asking her though. He knew what her answer would be. She had enough of him, so she just turned and started walking.

He ran back after her and said, "Ok, ok I'm sorry Gin, I really have something to tell you that's important."

"Fine what is it?" she asked angrily, but she was a little curious to know what it was.

"There is a meeting at 3 today afternoon, the trainee healers of our year are supposed be there and nobody is to miss it and will you go out with me tonight for a movie?" he asked hopefully, so that she would say yes for both the things. However, Ginny wasn't falling that easy.

"Yes, I'll be there-_I mean for the meeting_." she added quickly when he looked all excited, as she said yes but looked disappointed when that was cleared.

"Ok and what about the movie? Will u go?" he tried again.

"Tell me how it was." she said and walked away as quickly as possible. However, she stopped suddenly, turned, and warned him, "and _don't_call me Gin". With that, she started walking again.

"Please Ginny come on you know how much I like you, plea..." She heard him calling behind her but she never looked back. She turned to the corridor where her office was she sighed when she reached it and entered.

When she entered it, she saw her friend sitting on the sofa catching a magazine… but was happily drowsing. Ginny smiled to herself when she saw her. Her name was Mindy Watson, she also studied at Hogwarts in her year and she was a Gryffindor too. They both were dorm mates and best friends ever since their first year. Mindy was the only person who was there for her after she had opened the chamber of secrets… she hadn't treated her differently like everyone had. They both knew each other very well and shared all their secrets; they didn't keep anything from each other and told each other everything.

If Ginny ever wanted a sister then she definitely wanted Mindy to be the one. She was funny, smart, loving, caring and she always listened to whatever Ginny told her and would try to solve her problems. They were in same year of training and they were both like sisters…

Mindy was 5'2 she was way shorter than Ginny and she had short straight black hair, which barely reached her shoulders. She had blue eyes and wore small square glasses, which made her look very mature. She was not as good looking as Ginny was, but was very cute in a very different way. She was very thin and was a very easygoing person. She was also a workaholic, very straightforward and would always speak her mind out and she never lied to Ginny about anything.

She was a half-blood her dad was a muggle, but she never believed that entire Blood thing nor did Ginny. They both had a lot in common but Mindy never envied Ginny, for her beauty or brains. Mindy liked being, Ginny's best friend and would never betray her friendship. She respected Ginny a lot… for her strength. However, the one thing that Mindy was jealous about Ginny was for her… long Red hair. When Ginny closed the door noisily, Mindy jerked forward and started looking around blindly.

"What-who-how-where, am I?" Mindy said rubbing her eyes.

"Hello, had a date last night? That's why you decided to take a nap on my sofa?" Ginny asked smirking at her friend.

"Well look who's talking? Again slept late did we?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry it's just nice to sleep isn't it. Nobody can refuse it, can they?" Ginny said looking pointedly at her very sleepy friend as she laid her handbag on her table.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," she told her, rolling her eyes as Ginny giggled. "Anyways I was just tired _and_ Yes, I did have a date… so anyways more important things are going on in life… I have some very surprising news for you," she said sitting up and straightening her robes.

"Is it something to do with the meeting today at three?" she asked as she put on her robes and gathered her long red hairs into a bun. Then she sat down, warmed her hot chocolate with her wand, and took a bite off the muffin.

"Yes and… wait! How do you know about it? I just got to know about it, this morning, when did you get to know?" she asked curiously, as she watched her friend. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders.

"While, I was on my way over here… I had the opportunity to meet Dean Thomas and he took the pleasure of telling me about it and a lot of other things too," she said sarcastically very irritated as she took another sip from her drink and finished her muffin.

"Oh," was all Mindy said noticing her friend's irritated tone. For that, Ginny looked up from her note pad that she was going through and smiled at her friend.

"Relax Mini, he was just asking me out for which… I very excitedly refused..."she said and smirked, her friend smiled for that too. " So what is the meeting about? They don't keep meeting unless its life threatening or if it's very crucial…" Ginny asked curiously, as to why a meeting was held so suddenly.

"It's nothing like that. I asked Seamus about it and all he got to say was, that there will be a meeting for the healers. Therefore, they have called all the trainee healers from our year to go and meet there. There will even be Head of the Auror department and some other Aurors to discuss about something..." she finished a little confused. She looked up to find to find Ginny looking at the note pad.

"Anyways, we will worry about what the meeting is about… a little later, now I have to go on my rounds, I'm already late. Let's meet and go together for that meeting. Yeah?" she said distractedly, getting up as she took her wand, notepad and finished her hot chocolate.

"Ok that sounds good. I don't want to go alone either, so where do you want to meet?" she asked getting up herself and gathering her stuff.

"Let's meet here itself, you can wait for me, I think I'll be late. So meet you here at 2:30 ok?" she asked as they moved outside together.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she said as they walked out. "and Gin, that skirt looks great on you," she informed smiling warmly. Ginny smiled too… because if Mindy said something was good then it was definitely good. She didn't compliment Ginny very often because, she knew how much it irritated her. Mindy always told the truth. Now Ginny really felt beautiful…

"Thanks Mini," she said as she hugged her friend. Then they both said goodbye and went for their rounds. However, Ginny didn't know about the _**surprises**_ she would have to _face _at the meeting...

**Please Review!!!! **


	2. Coming Home

**Author's notes - Hello, there people this is my first fan fiction that I will be writing… so I hope its good. If I have made any mistakes then please tell me. I would try to change it as much as I can…**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything! It all belongs to the great J.K.R… except that I own the story trail and some of the characters out of my imaginations… Wink**

**A/N – ****This story is also there in HPFF and i'm only the author, so i hope there is no misunderstandings..**** I'm also Re-editing all the chapters so i hope you read it here rather there. So anyways, ****This is a post Hogwarts story…****I have made major changes in the characters and I hope you like it… and don't forget to Review!!!**

----

Italy is a beautiful country, but who knew that was the place where most of death eater activities took place. Most of the trainee aurors were there, completing their mission… that's where the boy-who-lived was also there, and 'playing' the hero that he never chose to be. Harry potter along with his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were fighting the evil together... away from their families, friends and away from their homeland… London.

Harry had grown a lot since the past three years, he was not peaky, and thin anymore... now he was far away from that. He was 6'2, masculine with broad chest, with well-developed biceps and he had Six-Pack which could melt any woman in his arms. He was well fed unlike at the Dursley's. His hair had grown long a bit and was not unruly and messy anymore. It was soft, smooth and was easily covering his lightning bolt scar…

His best feature was his dark green eyes, which were hidden behind his glasses. He had really become a handsome hunk, who could get any woman, not like he couldn't get one if he was not handsome; with his name and a scar, that gave him the name… _The chosen one _he could get any woman in the world but… the one woman he wanted was not with him. He was the one who had pushed her away and now he doubted that he could ever get her back.

After he killed Voldemort and ended the war, he always felt like a murderer though he knew that killing Voldemort was his responsibility and that he was destined to kill him, since the day he was born. The day he came to know about the prophecy… Harry knew that he had to kill him but he never thought about how he would feel when he finally did kill him. After he had killed him, he kept to himself never talked to anyone and was sulking, he had pushed everyone away… even Ginny, the one girl he was crazy about. He had broken up with her _again..._though it was a 'good' reason it didn't stop him from feeling bad. For him nothing mattered anymore all he knew was he missed her like crazy…

Ginny had always tried to talk to him… so many times after the war but he just pushed her away because he thought he didn't deserve her, better yet she didn't deserve a murderer... she deserved so much better. She was funny, sweet, caring, beautiful, and strong and the one person he felt close to as a family.

After, he went off to Auror training he never knew he would miss her… after the war when he was staying at the burrow it took all of his will power from holding her or from kissing her or hanging onto her, letting all his fear and desperation escape from him but he also knew she deserved someone better than him, he knew he was not worth her.

Now, after all these years he still missed her and wanted her back... but knew she would have moved on but silently hoped she didn't. Sure, Harry had also moved on dated other women by women actually he meant _a woman_. Ginny was better than any other woman, none of the women he knew had come close to him… like Ginny had, she could make him happy at any time of the day and would make him complete. But, he never felt complete from the day he left for the training. _He never was complete without her and he never will be without her…_

Harry had killed Voldemort, but his followers were still there and death eaters were causing kayos not only in London but also other parts of the world too… a year back after he had finished his Auror training… he had come to Italy with his friends in search of death eaters.

His friends…

Ron and Hermione were always there for him and he never pushed them away… he never could. Even if he tried, he couldn't and knew they wouldn't leave him alone anywhere for that matter. All three of them shared the same dream to become aurors but Hermione was also interested in S.P.E.W, so she continued with that as to create awareness but nobody listened to her... not even the house elves for whom she was doing it but she never gave up. Both Ron and Hermione had left their families and came with him for the training and on the mission; Harry knew he was lucky to have them both in his life.

Ron and Hermione had fallen in love with each other on their journey and had gotten very close... they both were made for each other; Harry knew that from the day they started fighting with each other. Harry saw them both get close and saw how they fell in love, which always reminded him that he never had someone like that and whenever he thought about that _someone_ he was always remembered one particular red head whom he missed desperately…

Today was not like any other day it was different… they could go back home after 3 yrs of continuous mission and never ending searches they were all going back and for good. They all received a letter from Kingsley Shackelbolt, Head of the Auror department. They all had to go back and stay in London… they had to attend a meeting at St Mungos with the Healers.

Harry was standing by the window, all his stuff packed and shrunk so that he could take them with him… once they got to their flats and dropping off their luggage's they were supposed to attend the meeting at three in the noon. It was eight in the morning and everyone were getting ready and packing their stuff for the jouney back. They would be leaving Italy at nine; they were all leaving by port key as it was long distance and they couldn't apparate or floo to London.

The door to Harry's room opened, a very irritated Hermione and a very sleepy Ron walked in… They both had also grown a lot; Hermione's hair was not bushy anymore she was very chubby, and was pretty good looking. She was still bossy, arrogant and bookworm as she was. She was dressed in jeans and gray jumper. Ron on the other hand was tall an inch taller than Harry was… with long messy red hair with a lot of freckles on his face, he was also wearing jeans with a blue full sleeved shirt. Harry smiled as he saw his two best friends.

"What happened to you two today?" he asked raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Nothing as usual_sleepy head _over here wasn't ready to get off the bed at all," Hermione said in an irritated tone looking pointedly towards her boyfriend.

Ron just shrugged "It's a nice morning who wants to g-get u-up so-so ear-early," he said suppressing a yawn. Harry chuckled and Hermione just huffed.

"Some time you should just understand Ron, we could be late we have to go to London in less than an hour. Did you forget?" she asked looking around Harry's room to make sure, he had packed everything.

"Oh yeah! I forgot… I always tend to forget everything when you are in my arms Hermione," he said smirking. Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red and Harry just shook his head and started laughing.

"So Harry are you all packed?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah I have packed all my clothes in one box, my books in another, I have shrunk all that with my other stuff and put them in that big one," he finished proudly pointing to that box in the corner. Hermione looked at the box and then looked up at him as she burst into tears.

"Oh Harry I have taught you everything, there is nothing left to teach you anymore, is there?" she asked as she hugged him crying. Harry smiled at her and patted her shoulders friendly…

"I guess there isn't," he said shrugging. Hermione looked around again…

"So is that it?" she asked pointing at his box.

"Yeah there is not much in here… so what about you two?" he said looking around himself checking if he had left something.

"Ours is all packed, I was just wondering what that meeting would be all about- Do you know anything about it?" she asked Harry. He just shrugged his shoulders

"Nothing except for the fact that we have it at St Mungo's along with the trainee healers" he said thinking of what the meeting will be about…

"Yeah that's all even I have heard too so are you ready…" she trailed off as the door opened again.

This time a girl walked in with long black hair, beautiful and wearing a blue mini denim skirt with a black tank top which was… very tight in Harry's opinion. She was pretty and why wouldn't she be, she was Cho Chang his Ex-girl friend.She saw him and gave him a broad smile.

"Hi, Harry I was wondering if you needed any help in packing… Oh! Hi Ron, Hi Hermione didn't see you there," she informed and smiled sickly. Which made Harry gag… how he loathed being around her.

She was not the same girl on whom Harry once had a crush. She was more exposing than ever and drooled all over him more or less like slut. She always wanted him back so he went out with her once when they started training they went out for 2 weeks and then Harry broke up with her after knowing what she wanted from him was far from innocent. She was the only woman that he had gone out with in three years… Nevertheless, from that day forward she was acting like a slut around him. He just shook his head…

"No thank you Chang I've already packed. Do you need anything else?" he asked hopefully so that… she would say no and get out.

"Oh I need so many things from you Harry," she said cheekily and smirked. Harry just raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Anyways I also came to tell you that Moody wants to see you and your friends _now_ downstairs we will be leaving in 20 minutes which is _now _17 minutes," she said looking at her watch she jumped when she heard Hermione scream.

"_17 minutes _and you are telling now!!! Ok now we are really late everybody move it, move it, move it," she cried and gesturing them outside. "You go on ahead Harry with Ron… I'll get your luggage with ours," she said levitating his luggage.

"Ok, thanks 'mione come on Ron," he said and walked out of his room with Cho on his tail. He turned and told her to go on ahead of them, which she excitedly agree and moved in front them but again turned back smiled and tossed her hair behind her shoulders and started walking…. all the way moving her hips from side to side which she thought was seductive but it made Harry want to gag and Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"She is never letting you go, is she mate?" Ron asked smirking and pointing towards Cho.

"Apparently not," Harry sighed. "She is ok looking and all… but you know she is just not my type, look at her the way she drools all over and that makes me wanna turn my stomach inside out," he told Ron, clearly disgusted and tired of his ex-girl friend.

"So who is your type?" he asked as they climbed down the stairs and Harry immediately thought of _the_ girl with long fiery red hair who didn't take crap from anyone… not even her brothers, who could make happy and complete. He quickly shook his head remembering that Ron was also one of the brothers.

"I don't know," he lied and Ron just shrugged. When they landed, there were many of their co-trainers in a large hall on one side and all the luggage's on another side of the hall. On to his left stood Moody behind a huge box which had a lot of scrape material…

Hermione also came down with three boxes levitating behind her and she carefully placed them with the other pile of luggage's… after that she joined Harry and Ron. When they three made their way towards Moody who saw them approaching and glared at them.

"So Potter and his friends have finally graced us with their presence," he growled at them but they just shrugged.

"Sorry, Alastor we just thought we should be here at 9," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Not_ at _9, I said _by _9 there is a difference Potter," he growled and Harry just nodded not wanting to have an argument. He then turned around to see all his co-trainers including many of his friends from Hogwarts Michael corner and some other class mates and house mates too. Then he saw Justin his official enemy he was very handsome too… blonde hair with blue eyes and he was always with a girl but that spot of _the_ girl changed every week Harry didn't know why but he just hated that guy, may be it was because he was from Drumstrang.

He then saw Moody giving away things to everyone from the box, which Harry thought, was garbage and then he saw Moody give Cho a dirty old sock which really looked dirty. Apparently, she thought the same thing, so she quickly threw the sock on the floor and started wiping her hands on her friend's shirt who surprisingly didn't mind at all. When she threw it on the floor Moody growled angrily and was shooting draggers to her…

"Oi! Stupid woman what do you think you are doing? Didn't you know that it is a Portkey! Idiotic woman don't know who admitted you as an Auror…" he growled at her and she stupidly shook her head which made Harry chuckle "Nobody in his right mind I think!!" Harry added pleasantly which made Ron laugh aloud and Hermione to snort, failing badly to suppress her laugh. Moody glared at them and gave Harry an old can of Coke which he took it, he then saw Ron take an old doorknob.

"So everybody these port key's will take you to your flats and the _Permanent _couples are given one Portkey, so now if you are ready, the Portkey will glow exactly at 9 and you all will be off to your flats, where you will find your luggage would have already brought. Remember you have a meeting at three in St Mungo's _do not_ miss it. I will see you all there," Moody growled and limped towards the luggage banging his stick against the wooden floor loudly. He then waved and all the luggage's disappeared. Harry then turned around to face his friends.

"So where do you think our flats are?" he asked curious to know where it was.

"I dunno Harry but I hope we will all be together. Ron and I are given one Portkey that means we will be staying together," Hermione said blushing slightly probably remembering what Moody said about PERMANENT couple thing.

"Ok so then I guess I will meet u guys at St Mungos at 3. Yeah?" he asked checking his watch which showed 5 minutes to nine.

"No, Harry lets meet in Diagon alley in probably let me see… in Witch's Brew and then we can go together meet you there at 2 ok we don't want to be late so be early," she said urgently and took the Portkey from Ron so that they both were touching it. Even Harry took hold of his Portkey as it glowed.

"Ok then Bye Ron, bye Hermione" he said and got ready to be taken to his flat.

"Bye Harry" said Hermione grabbed the Portkey tightly.

"Bye mate," said Ron as they disappeared together. A second later even Harry felt like he was sucked into something and then he landed hard on the floor on his back. He looked around and found that he was in the most luxurious flat he had ever been in…

There was a huge living room and there white sheets which covered furniture. Apparently, his apartment was fully furnished. He took of the white sheets to find huge sofa, which was made of brown leather, and then he moved to other side of the room and found a huge chest. There was a fire place next to the chest and thought whether it would work for flooing.

He then moved inside a door, which lead into the kitchen where there was a fridge, an oven and a square dining table but there were no groceries so he decided he had to go for shopping once he was settled.

Then he went to check out his new apartment, he then walked trough the hall there were two doors on opposite's sides and when he opened the door to his right. He found it was a small room with a table and a book rack he decided that he would use it as a study room. He closed the door and opened the door to his left and his eyes widened.

It was also a huge room with large round bed, there were huge windows which had beautiful view of the city then to his right were huge closets, and there was door which led to the bathroom, there was a big glass shower and had a huge Jacuzzi. He came out and looked around his room there was his brown box layed on a coffee table… apparently the luggage was already brought to his apartment, so he opened it and started arranging his stuff.

After he had arranged his clothes, cleaned his apartment, and thanked magic silently. He stretched and decided to take a hot shower and a nice clean shave. He went inside the bathroom and removed his clothes as he turned on the shower. He leaned his head back and allowed the hot water to flow through his hair; he was very tired today and was thinking of the day ahead.

He had come to London after three years he had no idea what had happened… what about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill & Fleur, all the Weasley's most importantly Ginny. Had she moved on? What was she doing? How did she look? He remembered her she was chubby, short and was _quiet pretty. _Had she changed? There were so many things he wanted to know.

When he came out of the shower, he had only towel tied to his waist his body was well defined and well built. He was strong… his Six-Pack, biceps, his well defined chest, and his strong legs would make any girl go weak in knees and would be begging and panting for more of him.

He moved over to his closet wore his boxers and put his jeans on. Then he took out a black button down full-sleeved shirt, which could define his biceps and his broad chest well. Then he dried his hair with one flick of his wand and put on his glasses...

When he checked his watch it was already 1:30, he cursed under his breath as he shoved his wand into his pocket and rushed out of his door as he had decided he wouldn't apparate but walk… desperately wanting to find where his apartment was _and_ to reach Diagon alley at two or Hermione would kill him.

He walked out of his apartment and locked it. He ran his hands through his hair and glanced down the corridor. It had a sign that indicated that it was sixth floor so he decided to use the lift. He then walked down the hall and towards the lift; his was the only apartment there so he figured that his apartment occupied the whole floor.

When he came near the lift and pressed the down button... the lift opened to reveal a woman in her mid-twenties and she looked quiet mature with blonde hair, she was good looking and she was looking at him up and down clearly impressed. Harry entered the lift and smiled at her, she retuned it with more enthusiasm.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Dorson," she introduced herself and held out her hand which he took it… not wanting to be rude.

"Hello I'm Harry um… Harry Potter," he sputtered not sure how she would react but got to know when he saw her eyes widen clearly surprised, she stared at him not letting his hand go and started staring at his forehead searching for the scar which was nicely hidden behind his hair. Then she realized what she was doing and let go immediately.

"Wow…Nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Are you new hear? When did you move in? Do you live in the 6th floor?" she finished stupidly given the fact that he just got in on that floor.

"Yes, actually I just moved in this morning from Italy." he said wanting to know more about this place. "Where is this place and what is it called? I came directly to my apartment so I have no clue where I am?" he said rubbing his neck. She smiled.

"Oh! So you used port key. Well yes Harry I'm a witch too! However, I work at a muggle company. This is St Marie's street and is very close to, leaky cauldron and this building is called Palace grant… it is huge, when compared to other buildings in this street. I stay in seventh floor. Not all can afford this place. Only rich and famous people stay here, so that is why you are here. Huh?" She asked as the lift landed. They stepped out together and walked towards the exit.

"I guess so. Can you please show me the way to leaky cauldron then?" he asked she smiled and nodded they walked together talking more about the place and went towards leaky cauldron. After ten minutes or so, they reached it.

"Ok then I will leave you to it, Harry. I hope we can meet sometime over coffee." She said looking hopeful and he smiled and nodded.

"Sure that would be nice… Ok now I really have to run, my friends are waiting for me" he said glancing at his watch which showed 2:15. She nodded.

"Oh ok I don't want to be the one to stall you. Bye Harry" she said as she waved goodbye and walked off. He saw her leave and rushed inside the pub. He just walked straight to the wall tapped it with his wand and walked inside… The Diagon alley

**Please Review!!! **


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer - Again, I do not own anything! It all belongs to the great J.K.R… except the plot is oh! so proudly mine... wink**

**A/N – ****This is a post Hogwarts story… ****I have made major changes in the characters and I hope you like it… there are also some new characters and some characters are alive too... and don't forget to Review!!! **

**----------  
**

Harry entered the Diagon alley where first time he had come to buy his school supplies. He smiled as he remembered that day when he first came there with Hagrid. But today he was already late so he hurried towards his distination; he walked swiftly and stopped in front of the Witch's Brew; it was a small café next to Flourish and Blotts, he entered inside and glanced around in an attempt to find his friends. He spotted them seated in a booth on far left. He quickly made his way towards them...

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to apparate directly, I wanted to know where my apartment was so I had to walk to down here..." He said urgently sighing as he sat down. Hermione smiled at him.

"Its ok Harry we arrived just now too… we didn't want to apparate either. So where is your apartment then?" she asked and took sip out of her coffee.

"In some St Maries street and that building's name is Palace Grant," he said as he glanced around and he turned back to his friends to find them with their mouths hanging open. Ron looked more surprised. "What?" Harry asked confused as to why his friends were so shocked?

"Harry, palace grant is very famous only super rich can afford a place like that," Ron said clearly in awe. Harry just shrugged he knew this would have happened apparently… he would be treated specially as he was the _boy who lived_.

"I guess _chosen one_ has to be treated specially….." Harry said sarcastically "Anyways where are you two staying?" he asked them wanting to change the topic.

"Imperil drive at Aurors Qts, it's not far from here either, we and most of the other aurors are also staying in that building itself. I guess you are the only one staying in that grant…" Hermione said and looked at her watch. Harry just shrugged.

"So why did you guys come late?" he asked. They both blushed slightly so Harry immediately raised his hand to stop any one of them from talking, "Ok, so don't answer that... I don't want any details" he managed with a serious tone and smirked. Ron made a rude hand gesture but Hermione blushed even more.

"So we should probably get going it's already 2:30 we are sooo… late if we really go after three Moody will kill us," she said getting up and straightening her jacket.

"Yeah, we probably should… _first impression is the best impression._" Ron said getting up and imitating Hermione. She just rolled her eyes while Harry chuckled.

"Talking of first impressions Harry, you look handsome… is that shirt new?" she said inspecting him. Harry shook his head.

"No its not, I was cleaning up and found this. I just hadn't worn this for a very long time and besides, most of my other shirts were either stinking or were not laundered… so I thought what the heck? People will anyways stare at me, I might as well look fancy," he said standing up. Ron winked at him and chuckled while Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered something like "Men" under her breath, and walked out of the café. Ron and Harry just followed her.

"So can we go and pay… er.. Fred and George a visit? Just to see… um, how they are doing?" Ron asked hopefully. Harry also wanted to go and see them to know what they were up to and how they were doing.

"Ron we can't, at least not _now_ we are already late besides we have to take the main entrance and you know we cant apparate, who knows where to land…" she said walking faster, she stopped as Ron looked down at the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets clearly disappointed. She took his hands in hers and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Ron… we are late, but I promise when the meeting is over it is the first thing we will do ok?" she said and kissed him sweetly. He smiled and then nodded.

Ron was excited that morning when he got the letter from Kingsley, he could return to London, to his family… he had not seen or met or talked to his family for three yrs. He was not to send letters from training because they could have been interjected and then tracked.

Harry and Hermione had to console him and even stop him, from sending letters so as to inform his family that he was coming back. They told him after the meeting next day he could go and meet them. They stopped him only because, they didnt know what the meeting was about... if it was something about any other mission then they decided they would directly go away on the mission without meeting them to avoid another breakdown that had taken place three years ago.

Harry watched his friends as they kissed. He smiled at them… when they were away from their family they consoled each other, took care of each other even controlled each others temper. they both even loved each other and were there for each other at the most weakest and vulnerable states. Harry missed that someone in his life who would be there for him, kiss him, console him and whisper words of love at difficult times. He missed _her…_ He missed Ginny...

Though Ginny and Harry went out with each other for 2 to 3 months when they were at Hogwarts… it was best time of his life, they talked, laughed and shared so many things. she had become his life when they were going out and she was like an angel in his life that he didn't deserve to be with, which was the reason he pushed her away. She deserved someone better, who could love her, protect her and give her happiness.

Harry dragged himself back to reality when they arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, redbrick department store called Purge & Dowse ltd. He remembered coming here when he was in fifth year at Hogwarts to meet Mr. Weasley. There was the same ugly dummy and Hermione spoke to it "Hi, we're here for the meeting" and then the dummy nodded and then they three walked through the glass and vanished.

They arrived at a crowded reception area they stepped in the queue to ask where the meeting was held as they had no clue what so ever. When they stepped up, they saw a shabby looking wizard, old and he looked very irritated.

"Hello we're here for a meeting which is for healers and aurors... it is at three, where are we supposed to go? We don't have a clue," Hermione asked sweetly. But that man never looked up. He just nodded.

"Go down the hall at the far end, there you will see the conference room on your left. Then go down the steps you will see a huge hall and that's were the meeting is held" He said slowly in an sickly sweet tone but never looking up, as though explaining it to a little girl who was lost without her mummy.

Hermione stiffened and glared at the man, Ron understanding the situation took hold of her hand muttered a thank you to the man and walked off as fast as he could, taking her away from that man before she lost her temper and hexed him.

"Relax love he's an old stupid man, I would have lost my mind if I had to daily see people with tentacles erupting from their mouth or having pigs feet," he said smirking. Hermione giggled and Harry just smiled as they came near the conference room.

They entered the room to find the stairs leading to a huge room with a huge Dias where there were many people gathered. All the aurors were already there and to their right there were people whom they never recognized but knew some familiar faces including Seamus & Dean and assumed them to be the healers. They quickly climbed down the stairs and joined the other aurors as there was only 5 minutes left to 3…

-----

Ginny finished her rounds and was hurrying towards her office, her rounds were as usual to just check people and give them medicine as her '_people' _training. Then, her usual Child Specialist stuff... she had to deal with minor accident cases. One boy had become blue like blue berry after trying to use a charm to make the taste last longer, another little girl had indigo hair instead of her natural brown, another kid who was underage had accidentaly stuck his head into a teapot...

She was late and knew that Mindy would kill her, she pushed a stray hair from her face that had escaped from her bun …even though she knew that it was a lost cause to even think about fixing it. Her hairs were too soft for her own good, so she removed the knot and let her hairs fall behind her shoulders…. they reached till her back they were cut very finely in different layers starting from her shoulder till her back.

There were few strands of her hair, which were cut very short till her cheeks… that framed her face in almost a protective way but looked too sexy to any man. She brought her hand up pushed her shorter hairs back from her face, shaking her head as she walked faster and entered her office. She saw Mindy pacing her room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…. I'm really very sorry I know I'm late, I was just caught up in work, one guy refused to drink his medicine so I had to threaten him… and i had so many accident cases today. Anyways how long have you been waiting?" Ginny asked removing her robes and straightening her dress. Mindy just smiled at her friend looking at how she was fussing around for being late.

"It's ok Gin we still have 5 minutes let's go," she said, grabbing Ginny's hand and walking outside. Ginny smiled at how calm Mini was... which was not very often. Mindy was more of a short tempered person so Ginny just let her lead the way. But one thing Ginny liked most about her was she had a very calm soothing and sweet voice that would make her smile even if she was in a battlefield. However, when she was upset it would scare shit out of her... because when she got angry Ginny could '_hear' _her wrath even if she was on the other side of the world...

"So how was your day?" Ginny asked as they climbed down the stairs. Mindy rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't ask it was horrifying. I had to baby sit some of the children... you know at the baby care centre, it was just soo horrible," she said in frustration. Ginny just smiled at her friend as they came to the ground floor and walked towards the conference room.

"Why what happened? Children are very sweet Mindy!" Ginny said matter of factly. However, Mindy didn't think so she stopped suddenly and stared at her friend as though she had lost her mind. Ginny also stopped and turned back at her friend. "What?" Ginny asked.

"Sweet you think they are _sweet! _I know even I thought they are sweet... thats why i became a Child Specialist. But I really dont like them very much when they are _normal_ and not involved in any kind of accidents and are cured. Especially when they are hopped up on sugar and candies... then they become these little monsters better yet they are little devils… you don't know what one girl said to me because I refused to give her a chocolate frog," she rambled turning bright red with each sentence as they approached the door.Ginny couldn't figure out why her friend was blushing... was it because of anger or embarrassment?

"Why? What did she say?" Ginny asked concerned as they reached the confernece room

"She said... I was too loud for such a small person?!?" she said squeakily, clearly embarrassed. With that, she entered the conference room trying to avoid a conversation.

Ginny stared at her just for a second before she threw her head back and laughed... hard, clearly amused as she entered the room after her. Mindy crossed her arms and turned to an opposite direction still blushing from embarassment...

-----

Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was telling Harry that she would help him re-decorate his apartment and that she would be coming to his apartment next week to help him. Harry was listening to all the ideas that she was giving him but Ron was looking around the room and he suddenly gasped as someone opened the door at the top of the stairs. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and followed his friends gaze as he turned around and he stopped breathing... literally.

Harry couldn't even think it was as if he had a stroke. He just froze... he couldn't believe this was happening... was he seeing right? Had he lost his mind? Was it real? He could feel his heart beating furiously against his chest, painfully... almost throbbing to be released. The fire inside him that was shut out for soo long had been ignited and was roaring like a _Hungarian Horntail_!!!! The fire inside him was burning through his skin he could feel himself sweating as if the room had suddenly become a furnace...

He didnt know why he was burning up... his throat had gone dry . It was like he was in a desert... he was on fire. His insides were churning in excitement, nervousness... his body felt enlivened after three long years at the sight that he couldnt tear his eyes from.

Ginny was walking down the stairs laughing. Harry couldn't feel anything around him as he was seeing the red-headed girl in front of him, everything around him disappeared and the time froze for a few seconds. When he thought before in the shower that she had looked _quiet _pretty, for that he wished someone would slap him across the face.

She was not**_ just_** pretty... she was tooo pretty. She was gorgeous, breath taking, beautiful, and sexy… he was lost of words for the ways to describe her or to even think about her. She had become a beautiful woman; Harry knew that she would have grown but she would grow like this... he never had thought that in his dizziest day dream.

She was _so…_ beautiful that he didn't want to take a second to blink afraid that she would vanish. She was wearing a small black skirt that stuck to her waist and danced around her as she walked down the stairs. Her skirt was revealing her beautiful long legs. He then realized... he was looking at the most gorgeous legs that he had ever layed eyes on. Harry's mouth was hanging open and he was practically drooling as he imagined what he could do between those soft, creamy, delicious and stunning legs.

Her shirt clinged to her and defined all the curves of her body cleverly especially her, er… Chest... Her face was lit up with innocence, happiness and amusement; her beautiful brown eyes were twinkling and tears were forming at the corners of her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes as she laughed and her lips…

_Oh Merlin! _Harry thought, it was perfect… it was **so** pink, full, and luscious and they were beckoning him as she laughed her heart out. It took all of Harry's will power to _not_ grab her and take her away, and kiss her brains out. They were just made to drive any guy crazy. It was sure turning him nuts...

To make it even worse her long red fiery hair was flowing behind her making her look like _Fire goddess._ She landed on the floor and Harry was standing in front of her but she didn't even look at him or even glance at him as she was busy apologizing her other friend… Apologizing? She just walked by him not even noticing his presence as she passed by him. Ginny didn't even glance but just walked away from him…

----

Ginny was sorry as she realized what she had done just now; She was laughing at her friend but it was so bloody funny. She kept apologizing from the time they had landed and until Mindy came to a stop near their friends... but she was still turned away from her.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Mini… I didn't realize what I was doing! Please forgive me, please pretty please," she said pouting and making her best puppy dog face which Ginny so well knew that only could make her friend melt. Mindy was having a hard time being angry as she saw her friend pouting from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at her playful nature like the children whom she now was angry at. Ginny also smiled.

"Ok I forgive you but no more teasing. Yeah?" she warned and Ginny nodded quickly which made Mindy to turn towards her.

"But you have to agree it was so Bloody funny…." Ginny trailed off as Mini gasped and widened her eyes in surprise, Mini was staring at something behind her...

She turned back to see what her friend was staring at and all her senses went immobilized. She could feel her vision going blurred in daze...as if she was about to faint. In front of her was someone whom she hoped and thought that she would never see again. She was so shocked, angry as she caught him staring at her intensely, that she couldn't handle it. Hence, she turned away...

Please Review!!!! Muaaaaaaaahhhhhh


	4. Advanced Dark Arts

**Disclaimer - Again, I do not own anything! It all belongs to the great J.K.R… except the plot is oh! so proudly mine... wink**

**A/N – ****This is a post Hogwarts story… ****I have made major changes in the characters and I hope you like it… there are also some new characters and some characters are alive too... and don't forget to Review!!! **

**------**

Ginny was breathing heavily, her mind had taken several pictures of Harry and kept displaying clearly in front of her eyes, that she couldn't shake it away. She was desperate for a glimpse of him for the past three years and now her mind was giving her a slideshow... though she didnt want one. He had changed so much that she even doubted that it was _him_, but she could never forget those green eyes, and his messy black hair…

He was not thin anymore that she so well remembered him to be. Now he was masculine but not huge as to make him look like a street fighter but his muscles were well defined. He was handsome and well built.

He was tall, with broad chest, narrow hips and well toned biceps that was nicely defined by the black shirt he was wearing that matched his black hair. His hairs had grown long... through which Ginny always used to run her fingers, she still wanted to and her fingers were itching too… but she knew she shouldn't so she clenched her fists.

His eyes, _God!_ They were just beckoning her towards him; he was staring at her so intensely that she just wanted to melt into him and stay that way forever. However, she couldn't, she knew she **shouldn't**so she shook her head trying to rid her mind from him.

She still couldn't believe he was here. She thought and prayed for her to be dreaming… so she slowly glanced through the corner of her eyes and **yes**, he was still there and staring at her the same way; so she straightened herself and told herself to calm down as she looked dead front. She could feel Mini looking at her with concern, she could feel that there were more people staring at her the same way, and then something clicked in her mind. _Ron._

She knew if Harry was here then her brother would definitely be there, not caring for one second for one second if Harry was staring at her or not... her sister instincts took over her and in a blink of an eye she turned her head swiftly and glanced around the room. Then... she found him talking to Hermione, he was staring at the ground as Hermione was lecturing him about something and he looked disappointed. Her eyes quickly filled with tears but she blinked them away.

He must have sensed her looking at him so he looked up briskly and caught her eyes, he smiled broadly and took a step forward towards her and Ginny took an automatic step back. They both stopped as Mad-Eye, Kinsley, Tonks and Mr. Weasley stepped inside the room. Ginny and Ron quickly looked away from each other at the sight of their father.

All four of them came near the Dias and looked at the crowd, When Mad-Eye cleared his throat, the hall went quiet. Kingsley taking that as a sign stepped forward and gave a broad smile.

"Welcome everybody, we're really sorry for being late. I'm sorry to say that last night our minister of magic, Rufus Scrimegour stepped down from his post," he informed, at that many people looked shocked and murmurings started among the crowd. However, some looked very pleased and happy... which included the golden trio.

"Anyways, I'm also very, very happy to announce that this morning we had a meeting at the Wizengamont and the new minister was elected. Let me introduce to you our new Minister of Magic- Mr. Arthur Weasley." He said smiling broadly. Mr. Weasley stepped up.

Ginny who was standing sulking as she listened to Kingsley she squealed loudly when she heard the news in surprise but clamped her hands on her mouth to keep herself from shouting out loud... but it was too late. Everybody in the room turned and looked at her. She dropped her hands to her sides blushing and she stared at the floor but was delighted to hear such amazing news.Mr. Weasley smiled at her and then cleared his throat, so everybody turned to face the new minister and applauded.

"Thank you everybody I see many of you are very delighted to hear the news…,"he said as he again turned to face his daughter and smiled warmly which she returned. "Anyways now we are here to discuss regarding your training," he said and people listened carefully for more as to what was it about. _Did he tell training?_

"So I see all of you are curious to know what the training is all about however, more of that will be informed to you by Kingsley." He said and stepped back smiling at him.

"Thank you, minister. Ok, now I will get straight to the point; you all will be learning Advanced _Dark arts_... how to attack and defend advanced dark curses. Some of you will also be learning how to heal the wounds caused by them; this will be your training for the academic year. This will also be your _only_ year of training, there wont be any exams but this is more important than any exam... it's about saving lives. This will also help you as an Auror and Healer. So firstly, what you should know is that you all will be training together but at separate levels." He said and glanced around the crowd who were shocked to know that the aurors and the healers will be training together.

"Now Mad-eye and Tonks will divide and separate you to different levels based on your skills, talents and capabilities," he said and called them forward. Mad-eye came forward but Tonks tripped over but managed herself.

"All of you will be separated to _three_ different levels. First level trainees will learn how to attack, defend and heal the dark curses. Second level trainees will _only _learn how to defend the dark curses, while the third level trainees will _only _learn how to heal them." Moody growled and took the list of students from Tonks and started calling out names.

The third level trainers consisted of **_only _**the healers and the second level consisted of **_only _**the aurors. However, first level contained _both _aurors and healers. Mad-eye had a surprise too...

"Now, Hermione granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Justin Brooks, Kyle moon, Mindy Watson, Cho Chang, Evangeline Jolie, Chris Marshall, Alice Longoria, Rachel Aniston, Tom Masters, Michael corner and _Ginerva Weasley_- are in the first level. They will be given special training to learn the Dark Arts in detail, this will be your group for **one whole year**, and no changes will be done_. End of discussion_, Good-bye. THE END." He growled and handed the list back to Tonks.

Ginny thought all hell broke loose on her; one whole year with Harry together, it was like a worst nightmare. How was she supposed to control and handle herself? While she thought of that, on the other side of the room Harry was thinking of the same thing.

"Now you can all go and come back tomorrow _here _exactly at 10 and you will be given the timings of your training and the classes will start from Monday after uh… that is- after three days. For now, you can all enjoy your weekend." Tonks suggested and smiled at them.

All of them started to move while Kingsley, Mad-eye and Arthur Weasley were standing together, talking about something.

Ginny decided she would think of the training and _other_ things later but first she wanted to congratulate her dad, so she made her way through the crowd and towards her father. He saw her approaching him, and opened his arms wide to take her into a hug. Ginny smiled, and ran into her father's arms. She hugged him tightly.

"Congrats!! dad I'm so happy for you. How come you didn't say anything to me earlier?" she said pulling away, she pouted playfully and crossed her arms. Arthur smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead which made her smile.

"I'm sorry princess. I wanted to surprise you, your mother wants to have a party she was screaming the roof off this morning when I told her they decided it this morning even Daily prophet doesnt have the news. The news will be out tomorrow morning. Besides I knew about this meeting so, I thought I will say it to you here and…" He trailed off as he looked past Ginny's shoulders to find his son and his friends smiling at him.

Ginny looked up at him, followed his gaze, and saw that Ron, Harry, Hermione and even Mindy were all waiting to congratulate him too. Therefore, she stepped back and walked up to Mindy, not wanting to talk to anyone else and stood next to her looking at the ground. Ron looked at her for a second but tuned towards his dad and hugged him tightly who hugged him back.

"Congrats dad, so- so h-how does um… it feel uh… t-to be the m-minister?" he asked nervously as he did not know what to talk to him after so many years, smiling stupidly. Mr. Weasley understanding his son's nervousness smiled and patted his back.

"It feels great son and also to have you back, your mum would be delighted to know that you are in London. Now I have to be off for a meeting. It's not easy to be the minister you know?" he winked at him and smiled. He then turned around and smiled at the others who retuned it as they shook his hands and congratulated him.

"The meeting is at five. Therefore, if you will all excuse me I will be off. Ron do come and visit the burrow, your mother will be happy to see you… same goes for you also Harry, Hermione... do come and visit. Mindy dear take care of my princess, will you?" he asked her as she blushed and nodded. Ginny glared at her father who in turn just smiled at her reaction.

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore _if_ you haven't noticed…. I don't need a Baby sitter," she said crossing her arms and glaring at her father. He shook his head and laughed.

"Sure you don't princess but that temper of yours gets me worried a lot. So I should warn people to look out for that…" he trailed off looking directly at Ron and then to Harry as though warning them about something.

Then he looked at his daughter who had furrowed her eyebrows out of confusion and was staring at him. He walked towards her and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Bye princess. Do take care. Ok?" he said as she smiled and nodded. Then he waved everybody else goodbye and walked off. Kingsley and Mad-eye on his tail. Tonks however stayed back and smiled at all of them. Ginny was the first one to talk to her, as she did not want to talk to anyone else.

"Hi Tonks how are you doing today?" Ginny asked smiling at the woman in bubble gum pink colored hair, with a warm and friendly face who smiled at her.

"I'm doing great, so I see you looking all gorgeous. You doing ok?" she asked looking at her still smiling. Ginny nodded and smiled. So then, she turned towards others.

"Wotcher, there Ron, Harry, Hermione and Mindy you all doing ok?" she asked all of them smiling, she watched as Hermione and Mindy nodded and smiled back. Harry and Ron also nodded but both were shooting glances at Ginny, who was looking at the ground not having a clue as to what the guys were doing. Tonks smiled at both of them. By this time the crowd was gone besides Tonks and the others with some other people who were making their way out too.

Ron was glancing towards Ginny, desperately trying to talk to her but she wasn't even looking at him. So, he finally plucked up the courage and turned towards her.

"Hello Ginny how are you…" he started but was cut off by his sister, who was not interested in any kind of conversation. Therefore, she looked up at Tonks.

"So Tonks How is Remus doing? haven't seen him in a long time?" she asked cutting of her brother.

"Oh he is doing great!! Actually right now he is with Teddy probably teaching quidditch when I'm gone," she said thinking about her husband and son. They were her life and now they all lived happily near Hogsmeade... Remus was teaching at hogwarts as a part-time DADA teacher... he was working _part-time_ because of his 'furry little problem'. Headmaster Minerva McGonagal had let him stay at Hogmeade but requested him to teach at Hogwarts.

Everybody even Harry was happy to know that Remus was doing well. But Ron was neither interested nor did he care. He just wanted to talk to his sister... _what's wrong in that?_ he thought stubbornly.

"Gin can I talk..." Ron was again cut off by Ginny.

"That's great! So Tonks Dark arts, Huh? What's that all about?" Ginny asked completely ignoring her brother, who furrowed his eyebrows as to why she was ignoring him and _why isn't she talking to me? After all, I came back after three years… _he thought.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other both looking nervous. Mindy moved closer to Ginny as though sensing the danger that was awaiting the trio. Tonks sensing the tension around them decided to answer the question.

"Oh! You know there are lot of death eaters still on loose- though their master has gone... those lunatics are still using dark arts as a weapon and they are hexing and attacking people... especially muggles. They are using very, very advanced dark curses, which are far too dangerous and the knowledge about it is way advanced to any normal witch or wizard. Therefore, Kingsley thought it would be a good idea to teach the aurors advanced dark arts… so that they could use it against them as a defence mechanism." She told and Ginny noddedas if urging her to continue.

"But Mad-Eye was the one who suggested that the Healers should also learn this because if they knew about it then, they could try to heal the wounds caused by it. That's why you all are training together," she said looking at Ron who was again trying to talk to Ginny.So, she quickly again tried to distract him.

"So did you guys miss London? What about you Ron?" she asked all of them but Ron in particular. Harry and Hermione just shrugged and looked at Ron who was still staring at Ginny confused.

Even Harry was very confused about why she acting the way she was. He knew she would be angry with him but why Ron? He could see and sense that she was about to blow up with anger that is why... he kept quiet.

"Yes, I missed everything in London, my family and my _only_ sister….." he began but trailed off as Ginny snorted and finally turned him. He automatically took a step back as she glared at him. Ginny was seething with anger the way she was glaring at him, would have even made Voldemort, run for his life.

Harry and Hermione also saw that and took a step closer to Ron to protect him from her **_temper. _**Ron finally got what his father was trying to warn him about. Ginny rolled her eyes as she laughed out loud sarcastically.

"Whoa, Ron you missed _ME_? **Me!** Wow Ron I'm really honored. I thought you would hope for me to be dead!?" she said placing a hand on her chest sighing dramatically. Ron was shocked and widened his eyes at such cruelty in her tone. All the others were staring at her obviously shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked narrowing his eyes. She just huffed in frustration and turned away from him sensing her anger... which was about to explode. She still didnt have control over her wandless magic and she didnt want to do something that she would regret later.

"Nothing," she said and tried to walk away. However, Ron grabbed her forearm stopping her movement, turned her around forcibly but she jerked her hand away from him.

"Don't touch me Ron." She warned him and walked away from him, slapping his face with her hair as she turned around. He ran towards her and stood in front of her blocking her way.

"Why not? Please talk to me Ginny, please don't walk away from here," he begged as she again huffed now because of anger. His friends where standing helpless.

"I have nothing to talk to you Ron. Everything is over you've ruined it. Just let me go" she whispered calmly like; **_calm before the storm. _**However, Ron being the dull head he was... gotangry at that.

"Your are my Bloody sister and I'm your _God Damn_ brother, Just talk to…" he flew back and hit the wall behind him when Ginny huffed in frustration and threw her arms in front of her. Harry's eyes widened sensing the power radiating from her. Hermione gasped as Ron hit the wall. Mindy and Tonks were just staring at them helpless.

"No Ron you _are_not my brother, you _were _my brother. Let me remind you a little- you left me! You left _us_three years ago and you never came back. Now you come back out of nowhere, tell me you are my _brother_ and want to talk to me. About **what**?. YOU _cannot do that._ I thought you were _dead._ You _are_dead for me… I cannot take it if you left me **_again_**. JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" she shouted stressing each word as tears flooded through her eyes. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and disappeared behind the door. Everybody stared at her as she disappeared startled by the pain in her voice.

Ron felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and reality crashed before him; she was angry with him. But **_scared_** that he would leave again?! She felt like he was dead for her? _What was that about?_ He thought. He had to find out; he got up quickly and wanted to follow her. But, Hermione caught his hand.

"Don't Ron, she needs time... I told you as she walked in before. But you don't listen, do you? She is really angry now, let her go you can talk to her later," she said but was equally scared for her once best friend. She didn't know what to do? Ron tried to jerk away but she just tightened her grip.

"Did you hear her Hermione? She is scared of me that I would leave again. She said I was dead for her!? Why did she say that? I am not dead, I'm right here. I want to tell her that, I have to. I should go behind her…" he trailed off and tried to move but she held him in place.

"No Ron. Give her some time she will understand. You need to stay away from her…" she trailed off as he glared at her.

"I don't need to stay away from her, _I have to be with her_. She is my baby sister… she is my baby; I love her. I have to be with her. I have had enough- I need to be with her!!!! LET GO OF ME WOMAN!!!!" he growled and was angry with her for stalling him and telling him to stay away from his baby sister. So, he jerked his arm away and ran as fast as he could towards the door.

Harry who was watching his best friends couldn't help but think that this was all his fault... he took Ron and Hermione with him. It was all because of him. They came with him because he wanted to fight a war. He kept them away from their family. He broke up with Ginny- that was why she was angry, he had never seen her that angry and that desperate... that sad.

He kept a brother away from a sister. He kept a son away from their parents it was his entire fault. Though, Ginny had six brothers... she was very close to Ron. Whenever she was in trouble or if she had a problem, she used to come to Ron. Though she could protect herself and was brightest of the weasley clan... She always did ask for Ron's help if she had a problem.

They both went to Hogwarts together when they were away from their family. They both shared so many secrets and jokes together and he separated them. It was his entire fault…. He saw Ron running up the stairs so, he went near Hermione she was looking scared and worried about her boyfriend. She looked up when he stood beside her.

"Harry we have got to follow them, they both are very angry right now. We need to go NOW!" she said desperately. Harry nodded.

"Ginny is very strong from before. She can use wandless magic but its not under her control… when she is calm she can use simple spells without a wand… but when she is not calm, like now... then it is very dangerous for her and anyone around her…" Mindy said speaking for the first time clearly worried about her best friend.

Harry and Hermione looked at her and then at each other worried. Tonks had to leave for the meeting so she left. The other three followed Ron out of the room. _What would happen to them if things got out of control?!?_  
**  
Please Review!!!!! Muaaaaahhhh... yup i uploaded two chappies together coz they were too small anywayz Review!!!  
**


	5. Promise me!

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!!! It all belongs to the great J.K.R herself… **

**A/N – ****This is a post Hogwarts story… ****I have made major changes in the characters and I hope you like it… there are also some new characters and some characters are alive too... and don't forget to Review!!!**

--------

Ginny was running, her breathing heavy. Tears were flowing from her eyes... she hated crying. She hated her brother even more for making her cry. She was climbing the stairs to get to her office and apparate back to her flat. She wanted to be away from him and Harry. She was even angry on Harry for breaking her heart but was angrier on Ron as he was her brother and she thought that he would understand, apparently... she was wrong. He did hurt her...

She was closer to him, she liked him more than any of her other brothers. He was there for her at school when she away from her family. Even the twins were there but they were busy playing their pranks, so she always went to Ron for help. She even went for his help during her first year when Tom had captured her...

Now she was tired of him... for leaving her and for hurting her. She landed third floor and started walking towards her office. She heard footsteps running towards her… she turned around to see Ron behind her so she started to run faster... she needed to be away from him. She went inside her office and was about to close the door but he stopped her and entered the office too. She glared at him.

"GET OUT!!" she bellowed but he was not about to give up so easily.

"Please! Gin I want to talk to you" he begged her. Harry, Hermione and Mindy came inside too. Ginny glared at them and then at her brother then she went and stood near her table.

"Ok Fine. Let's talk! What do you want to talk about?" she asked as she crossed her arms. Ron sighed with relief but the others were not sure about this.

"Look I know you are angry on Harry but you don't have to take it out on me. I'm your brother." He said as though it was obvious. Ginny's eyes widened at this and she glared at him- _how could he say that? Wasn't it obvious she would be angry at him?_

"What?" she asked her voice deadly calm... her hands on her hips. Ron gulped. Hermione couldn't believe Ron- _her_ boyfriend just said that, how could he think she was _only_ angry on Harry, _doesn't he get it?_ Harry was staring at his friend as to why in the name of Merlin, he had dragged him to their conversation. Mindy was staring at this guys stupidity. _Was he really Ginny, the-best-and-the-most-intelligent-healer's brother?_

"That y-you um… are an-angry at H-Har…" he trailed off as Ginny walked towards him he automatically took a step back as she stood right in front of him.

"**_Don't _**Ron! what is the matter with you? You are actually as dumb as you look!? Yes, I am angry with him... but it is nothing compared to how I feel about you…" she said poking his chest with every word. "Ok, so is this what you wanted to talk to me about!? How angry I am at you three? Then the answer is YES! I am angry. I feel like hexing you guys till you guys go insane. But _you_, I want to kill you for leaving us, for leaving my family and me, for hurting them…" she shouted. However, Ron just stood there not knowing what to do or to say.

"Do you know how many calming droughts mum had to take when she thought about you… she fell sick!? I saw her in pain. She used to jump whenever an owl would come. Thinking that may be it was from you. **_SHE MISSED YOU_! **One of us always had to stay with her. Bill, Charlie and dad used to convince her that you would come back, assured her you would. Though they were not sure themselves!? Do you know how much_I_missed you?" she asked her voice cracking. Ron just looked at the ground as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"**ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!** You wanted to _talk_ then talk to me," she sobbed not able to control her tears. Hermione and Mindy's eyes also filled with tears. Harry caught the chair tightly as he saw the red-headed girl in front of him cry.

"No," he whispered sadly feeling very guilty for hurting them, for hurting his only sister. He thought of his mother and his body ached to hug her. Ginny laughed through she was crying.

"Of course you don't!? **_YOU_ _ARE A STUPID BLOODY GIT_!!** I missed you like crazy... that's how much! You know how many nights I cried myself to sleep. I didn't know where you were, when you went off to that war and that stupid training and then to that stupid tour. You at least knew where your family was** BUT WHAT ABOUT US? **We didn't even know if you were alive or dead. Sometimes I hoped you were dead for hurting me!" she sobbed.

"You know when you were gone _what_ I used to say... _when the twins played a prank on me_ or _when Charlie chased me around the yard for taking his broom for a ride without his permission_. **_DO YOU KNOW_?**" she cried. Ron just shook his head helplessly. Harry's heart clenched as he heard her shout and cry. A nail on the chair was digging inside his palm and blood was oozing out. The girls were also crying now.

"_RON HELP ME!! RON TAKE THEM WAY FROM ME! RON MAKE THEM STOP_- that's what I used to shout and that's what I will always shout. I knew you wouldn't come because you left me… you weren't there, you were my favorite brother and you left, I missed you a lot." She said silently and sniffed "Its not like I couldn't take care of myself... it was an instinct I just assumed that you will always be there for me but _you weren't._ Moreover, you come back after three years and tell me that **_I am angry at Harry._** How could you?" she said her voice shaking.

"He broke my heart. _Yes_. But, I wasn't thinking of him and i wasn't worried about him. _I was worried about you. You are my brother and I love you_. If I have a problem or if I'm in trouble I will come to you and not _him_. I hate you for thinking that. I hate you for hurting me and for leaving us... I still hate you**_- I HATE YOU_**!" she said and sobbed holding her face in her hands. She couldn't talk anymore.

Ron couldn't take it anymore either, so he pulled her into his arms, and started crying himself. She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest. He was holding onto her as if his life depended on her... alone. He loved his sister dearly than any of his other brothers. After three long years he finally felt home in his sister arms… He was angry with himself for saying all those things before, for hurting her so much, for making her week. **HE HATED HIMSELF TOO**…

"I know I'm so, so sorry Gin, I hate myself too. I'm sorry for everything I said before. I missed you so much… you are my Baby sister. I'm sorry for hurting you and leaving you." He said and hugged her even tightly and Ginny started sobbing even more, burying her head in his chest. His shirt was getting wet from all the tears and each tear pricked him like a sword for hurting his only sister…

Ginny was crying hysterically it had been almost three years that she cried so much. She cried last like this when they had left without a word. She had told most of the things to Ron but when she told about Harry, she only said half-truth. She really did miss Harry like crazy but she would never admit it to anyone...

After sometime her sobs eased and now Ron stayed quiet and soothed her back until she had completely stopped crying. Ginny knew she was half crying because of Harry... she also wanted to hold him like this.

"You are my favorite sister… you know that don't you?" he asked as he held her in his arms as she snuffled and nodded into his chest. He relaxed as he felt her nod. After few minutes, she finally looked up at him and smirked.

"I'm your only sister," she said matter of factly and he smiled at her mood swings. He brought his hand up and wiped the tears away from her beautiful cheeks.

"I know but you are still my favorite" he said hugging her tightly again and she hugged him back. She rested her head on his chest.

"You won't leave us again will you Ron? At least _promise me _ you will tell me, if you have to go and where you will go? Promise me..." she asked him holding tightly as if he would disappear. He kissed the top her head and nodded.

"I promise. I will never leave you again, if I have to... then I promise I will tell you OK?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Harry was bleeding now from the wound.

He hated himself for doing that to her, it was all his fault. He took a brother away from a sister. A tear escaped from his eyes as he watched her cry and melt into her brothers arms. Now, after all these years he was jealous of Ron... for the first time in his life as he watched them hug. He wanted to be the person to hug her, sooth her and calm her.

"Can I get a hug too? I've missed you too, you know?" Hermione, said walking behind Ron.

Ginny looked up and smiled at her. She let go off Ron who kissed on her forehead. She then went and hugged her once best friend tightly.

"How are you Hermione?" she asked as she pulled away smiling.

"I'm fine. How are you? All I can see is _you_ looking all beautiful... What happened?" she smiled cheekily.

"Three years happened," Ginny said and smirked. Hermione smiled too.

"I see you have fulfilled your dream... you're a Healer that's great!!!." She said and smiled.

"Thanks Hermione you know its great to have…" she trailed off as Mindy gasped. Ginny looked at her and followed her gaze to find that she was staring at Harry. She furrowed her eyebrows as to why her friend gasped at Harry. Mindy had seen Harry before at Hogwarts and all... but why did she gasp then something red caught her eyes and suddenly her eyes widened.

Harry was bleeding; blood was trickling from his palm. Ron and Hermione noticed it too and they rushed towards him but Ginny walked up to her table and took her wand.

------

Harry was staring at Ginny but turned his head towards Mindy as she gasped. Then the next thing he knew was that his left hand was throbbing from pain. Ron and Hermione came near him and were fussing all over him… However, his eyes were searching for a particular red-head who was at her table, he watched her as she took her wand and came towards him.

She told everybody to move and stared at him questioningly. She took his left hand in hers and he gasped out loud. She looked at him with concern; she thought he gasped because of pain… However, for Harry pain was nowhere close to what he was feeling right now, when she touched him… it felt like lightning went through him at her touch. It felt so perfect, all the pain and worry of the world went away from him. It had been almost three years since he had last touched her... he felt great and he wanted more. He wanted to pull her to him and hold onto her.

He saw concern in her eyes for _him_ and wanted to pat himself for cutting his palm. He wanted to scratch his body with that nail so that she would touch him everywhere and heal him as he wanted to see the same concern in her eyes for him every time. She looked back down at his hand. He had lost a lot of blood. But how can just a nail make him loose so much blood? How long was he holding that nail? Didn't he feel it before? She looked down and quiet an amount of blood had fallen on the ground

"Mindy get the Blood rejuvenate potion from my cupboard," she ordered her friend who obeyed and walked towards it. She then looked back at him and glared at him.

"What do you have in that scar head of yours Potter? Dragon dung?" she asked spitefully. Ron chuckled and Hermione smirked. Harry didn't answer her as he couldn't say a word… glad that she was that close to him and holding his hand. He didn't want to ruin that moment or do something stupid that would make her go away.

She then muttered a healing charm on his arm and his palm healed in a minute without leaving a scar. Mindy came and gave her the bottle with pink potion. Ginny let go of his hand to take the bottle from her. Harry felt disappointed as she let go of him he wanted to again grab her, hug her. Even snog her senseless if he got a chance.

"Drink this and stay away from sharp objects Potter. You don't want to get a Boo-Boo, do you?" She teased as though talking to a kid. Ron and Mindy laughed loudly but Hermione just shook her head, a smile tucking at her lips. Harry also couldn't help but smile.

"Why? Wouldn't you heal it next time if I get hurt?" he asked playfully enjoying this atmosphere not wanting it to end. He was glad she wasn't angry at him. She rolled her eyes at this.

"I will definitely heal it. I'm a healer, aren't I? It's my job. But next time I will make sure I leave a scar… where ever that is you get hurt," she said and smirked. She vanished the blood on the floor with one flick of her wand… she then ordered him again to drink it and he did as he was told. Turning away, she walked to her desk. Ron was now catching his stomach and laughing. Hermione and Mindy were also smiling. Ginny turned back catching her robes in her hands.

"Are you leaving?" Ron asked a little worried that she would leave so early. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I have rounds now and then I have to get home." Ginny said taking her wand and her notepad.

"But I wanted to talk to you and spend time with you…" he said now serious.

"You are back now Ron and for good. Besides, we will have plenty of time over the weekend to talk and we will be training together." She said and remembered something. "So where do you live and how am I to contact you?" she asked putting on her robes as Mindy followed her and wore her robes as well.

"Just floo me, _our_ apartment has a fire place and all the fire places are connected at our building," he said and then Ginny thought about what he meant by OUR apartment and then it clicked.

"Ron! Are you and Hermione together now? How long have you two been together?" she shrieked in surprise. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then smiled.

"Yeah, we are. We are in love and we are together from the time we left from here." He said looking at his girlfriend and Hermione blushed. Ginny smirked and had a glint in her eyes. Harry knew that look. She had that look whenever she was up to something or had something up her sleeve.

"So have you two shagged yet?" she asked very innocently. They both tuned bright red, Ron's face was matching his hair and Hermione was suddenly admiring her shoes. Harry was chuckling. Mindy came over and slapped Ginny's shoulders,

"OW! What was that for?" she asked but Mindy just smirked.

"Tsk, Tsk, Ginny, they are together now for 3 yrs! So ask the proper question its not _have you _done it? Its _how many_ times have you done it?" She said seriously and then broke into a grin. Harry and Ginny were chuckling and the couple was staring at Mindy wide eyed. Mindy changed the topic and glanced at Harry… _he looks hot!_ she thought.

"So, Harry you look handsome this training has done good to you. You look like Johnny Depp, you know? except that you are a bit taller and a lot broader. You have shorter hair too compared to him that is…" Mindy said examining him keenly. Harry just shrugged but watched Ginny's reaction curious to know what she thought about his physique. After all he wanted her and _only_ her to be impressed. He didn't care about any girls opinion except for hers. However, she was just staring at her friend as if she was crazy.

"Are you nuts Mindy? Johnny depp is sooooo hot. He is so cool, cute and mushy…" She said biting her bottom lip seductively having a dreamy look on her face and then she sighed. She had seen him in a movie that Mindy had taken her to watch. **Pirates of the Caribbean... **from that day, she had this huge crush on him... Harry didn't pay a lot of attention as he saw her bite her bottom lip and he had sudden urge to do it for her, so he could see what made it look so sexy. Therefore, to control himself he just clenched his teeth. _I'd be happy to bite it for you, Gin..._ He thought

"Who the hell is Johnny Depp? I will be glad to make him Johnny- dead," Ron said in anger, Oblivious, to the fact that he was an Hollywood actor. Hermione and Mindy obviously knew about him so they giggled. Harry smirked at his best mate and Ginny saw it. She knew why Harry was smirking… But she didn't react, she turned to her brother and rolled her eyes.

"You are here like for what, three minutes and you are already playing _protective,_" she said her anger also rising.

"Hell YEAH! Anyone whom my baby sister thinks is _hot_. I will kill him," he said curling his fingers into fists. Ginny glared at him.

"Oh ok then, I _SAY _Harry is hot… so _kill him_ then!" she shouted at her brother. Harry looked shocked he didn't know if he was happy or sad? But he was dancing inside- _she thinks I'm hot!_

"You think I'm hot?" he asked out loud. He immediately regretted it as She turned and glared at him. He had opened a way for the conversation that he wanted to ignore.

"I said _I say your hot_ not think, I want you killed, that's why I said that," she said and turned away.

"Why would you want me killed?" Harry asked anger rising inside him, which he again regretted as he saw her turn and stare at him. Her eyes shooting draggers at him

"Let's see- **_you broke my heart , you ignored me completely after the war, you hurt me, you treated me like I was a scum, you didn't want me… you got tired of me… so you dumped me!_** There don't you think these reasons are enough to get you killed from one of my brothers. _YOU BLOODY SODDING BASTARD!!" _she shouted and stormed out of the room. Mindy also followed her but Harry just stood there staring at how her temper rises and falls like that.

He wanted to follow her and tell her that was not true... that he wanted her and still doesand that would never get tired of her but Hermione grabbed his arm and shook her head in not-to-follow-her and give-her-some-time way. Harry knew she was right so he just nodded…

-------

Harry, Ron and Hermione had left the hospital after Ginny's blow up. They did not want to stay for long as they wanted to visit Fred and George's joke shop too. They spent all their evening chatting with the twins and checking out all new joke items that the twins had come up with…

However, the happiest of them all was Ron, he was looking the happiest since a long time. He was beaming when he came to know that twins are actually earning in galleons together. He was happy to be back with his family and couldn't wait to see his mum and his other brothers.

After meeting the twins, the trio learned that Bill and fleur were now settled and had moved out to a flat. They also found out that she was 5 months pregnant. Charlie had a girl friend and that they were getting married soon. Percy was still a git but would visit them for Christmas and other functions. But the twins were single...

They had also told them they had heard the news of their father being made as the minister of magic. They were positively beaming. They were even giving out free stuff to people, as they wanted them... to also be a part of their happiness.

However, the one person who was not happy was Harry. He was sad that Ginny still hated him and was even angrier with him, after their brief _conversation_, which kind of blew up. So, he kept to himself not talking much but only spoke when he was addressed to… he hoped that he didn't mess up anything again though he knew that there was nothing to mess in the first place…

---------

Ginny's shift was over and she was returning to her flat. She wanted to drop by the twins shop and share the news of their father being made the minister. She had a long tiring day especially because of Harry. She couldn't take it when he asked such a stupid question.

She was still angry with him and wanted to kill him herself. She was scolding everybody today at the hospital and was angry at all of them for staring at her and complimenting her… she just hated everyone.

She stepped out of the hospital and it was already 8… she told good bye to Mindy and headed towards the twins shop. She knew they were about to close so she rushed towards their shop. As she expected, they were about to close so there were no customers except for the twins and the famous trio…

"Hello! Dear baby sister," Fred said and gave her a hug.

"Long time no see," George said coming from back and giving her a hug too as his twin let go.

"What are you talking about? I visited you the day before!" Ginny said as she sat on the bar stool near the counter crossing her legs... She gave a smile to Ron and Hermione but ignored Harry.

"Well that is _too_ long for us," Fred said and took a seat next to her.

"Yeah _tooo_ long…" George said as he went and sat on the counter.

"But I see you have met your favorite brother," Fred said pointing towards Ron.

"I might have to think about who being who's favorite now, after I met him." Ginny said and smirked at Ron's expression.

"You won't change your mind, will you?" Ron asked as he walked towards her. The twins also laughed and Hermione was also smiling, but Harry was too far from being happy.

"Looks like our Icckle - ronnikins is worried," Fred, said smirking. Ginny and Hermione were laughing but Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny. She was so so beautiful but yet so stubborn and fiery... He couldn't even decide whether he liked that about her or not. Ginny caught him staring at her but turned away. Apparently, Hermione did too.

"So it's been so long that we were all together why don't we all go and celebrate?" Hermione asked everyone. The twins nodded and Ron also looked excited. Ginny also nodded happily but Harry was staring at her legs now and thinking _God knows what??_

"That's sounds great why don't we go to leaky cauldron and grab a drink" Ron suggested.

"Yeah that is not a bad idea," Fred said

"Actually that's a great idea," George said

"Ok then lets get going!" Ginny said. But Harry didn't notice anything as he sat there transfixed staring at Ginny who was sitting cross legged on the stool that was really disturbing because, that _act_ had made her skirt to go still higher and was revealing quite too much of her thighs. He couldn't even believe that anybody could have such gorgeous legs, Harry didn't even blink as he stared at her, picturing not so _innocent_ things in his mind not even caring that her brothers were in the room.

If Ginny or her brothers even had a clue as to what was going on in his mind, they would beat the pulp out of him. Ginny turned and caught Harry staring directly at her legs. Anger shot through her as she saw him and he was still staring at her oblivious to anything. She uncrossed her legs and stood up glaring at Harry who shook his head as she stood up, coming out of his fantasy. He saw her shooting draggers at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ginny shouted and clenched her fists. Harry gulped, others who were about to leave the shop turned and looked at them confused. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, as she knew what Harry was doing before.

"Er… N-Nothing" he said and watched Ginny's eyes darken with anger but harry wasn't scared but actually he was amused _she actually looks even more beautiful when she is furious! _He thought but shook his head as she huffed.

"How is you staring at my legs _nothing_? You pompous git… what is the matter with you?" she shouted again.

"I was not staring at you!" he defended. Something blue caught his eyes below the chair she was just sitting in… "Besides I think you are imagining things I was not staring at your legs I was seeing the pygmy puff... which is under your chair," he lied. He had just found that there was a blue pygmy puff under her chair but Ginny didn't have to know that he just spotted it.

Ginny hadn't been this embarrassed from a very long time... her cheeks became bright shade of pink, he was right! there was a pygmy puff under her chair. She was blushing furiously, so she bent down and picked it up. Then she handed it to Fred who then put in one of his shelf.

"Ok fine. You weren't staring at my legs but still there has to be reason for asking such a stupid question today," she said and she knew she had gotten back at him. Harry didn't have any answer for that.

"I'm sorry for that Ginny! I really am," he said honestly. Ginny saw him and thought that he really was sorry so she unclenched her fists and sighed.

"Ok fine I forgive you…" she said.

"Thank you" he said and smiled.

"But I'm not finished yet. I want to set some ground rules for you before you start acting like a prat again," she said. Harry waited for her to finish before he said anything else

"I don't want anything from you… but I'm still angry with you for dumping me because you were first guy to have dumped me and it hurt my ego…" she said, "I have dumped many guys but _you _were the only guy who dumped _me_ and that is the _only_ reason I'm angry with you and nothing else. I don't want anything else from you… you are nothing but an ex-boyfriend to me…" she said and Harry's stomach clenched at her words. He was hurt and was sad because he wanted her… but Ginny continued,

"But I can't ignore you as you are my brother's best friend and I have to deal with you whether I like it or not. Therefore, my point is, I don't want you acting _too_ friendly around me as I don't want anything more than friendship. I will try to be civil with you only if you are to me. _Do not_ talk to me about _my _past unless I want to and do not interfere your large nose in my business at any point and most importantly don't try and act like a hero around me because I don't need one. Got it?" she recited as she had planned to tell all these things to him after their encounter today afternoon. Harry nodded but didn't like anything what he was agreeing to…

"Good now I don't have a problem if you are around me…" she said and smiled unnaturally. She then turned around to find Hermione and her brothers staring at her.

"Ok what are we waiting for Christmas? Let's get going, I thought we were celebrating on the FAMOUS TRIO'S return," she said and they all nodded and headed out to the street. Ginny and her brothers were walking forward and were talking about their dad's 'promotion' while Hermione stayed with Harry.

"You should be thankful that I put that pygmy puff there in time or else Ginny's brothers would have killed you, better yet Ginny would have been happy to have killed you herself…" Hermione said as they walked behind the weasley troop.

"It was you!" he asked thankfully and Hermione just nodded. "Thanks Hermione I owe you so much but honestly I couldn't control myself have you seen her, she looks so hot…" he said dreamily. He watched Ginny's hips move, as she walked. _She is trying to torture me!_ He thought as he watched her walk. Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, I have noticed but you better watch out she has six brothers who are all afraid of _her_ and would do anything to protect her, also will kill any guy who thinks of her that way," she reminded him and he nodded.

"Yeah anyways thanks for everything Hermione," he said as they entered leaky cauldron. They took their seats in a booth, which was big enough for all of them. Ginny sat in-between Ron and Hermione, Ron was sitting in the corner…where as Harry next to Hermione. Twins sat next to Harry. After they were seated, Tom the bar owner came to take their orders. He was old and shabby looking. He smiled at all of them showing off his yellow teeth.

"Good evening to all of you, what would you guys like," he asked politely.

"I think we will have 5 fire whiskies but my baby sister over here doesn't like 'strong alcoholic stuff' as she puts it, so she will have a butter beer," Fred said and smirked at Ginny who was glaring at him for calling her baby in public.

"Ok, coming right up," Tom said and walked back near the counter to fetch it.

"Must you remind everyone in the world that I don't drink alcohol and that I'm your baby sister," she said.

"Of course can't miss a chance to remind everyone how beautiful my sister is, can I?" he said.

"Oh please don't even start with the flattering," she said sarcastically. She knew whenever they were in trouble they would always compliment her and try to make it go away but they were so wrong if they thought that…

"And also to remind any bloke over here who is checking you out… that there are your brothers with you and will kick their arses off," George said and glared at all the guys who were indeed checking Ginny out. Ginny just rolled her eyes at how protective her brothers were.

"I'm not 13 anymore I'm 19 and I don't need any bodyguards to protect me," she said in frustration.

"Yeah but you are still a _teen_ and not to mention our youngest sibling" Fred said.

"Our only baby sister," George said.

"Youngest baby of our family," Ron joined in. Ginny took out her wand and pointed at her brothers.

"Try calling me baby sister one more time and all of you will regret being born before me," she whispered angrily, pointing her wand at her brothers and they all gulped and nodded their heads. Harry and Hermione were smiling. As a distraction, the drinks arrived and they all happily started drinking. However, Ginny was looking at them rather nauseatingly…

"Honestly, I don't even know why you guys drink that. It's injurious to health you know," she lectured, as she knew the effects of drinking alcohol after all she was a healer…

"Yeah we know." Fred said

"You have said it like- how many times was that dear brother?" George asked

"Exactly 987 times…" Fred said obviously making up some number. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"If I have told that so many times, then why doesn't it go through your thick heads," she asked. Now even Hermione was feeling guilty of drinking but she always made sure that she wouldn't get drunk and always knew the limits…

"It's not injurious if you drink in small number, right?" she asked. Ginny looked at her as if she had a pig's nose for a normal one…

"Of course it is, your liver won't know if you take it in small quantities or large it will still get damaged. I don't even know why you drink it in the first place," she asked as though they all had committed some crime

"Because it makes you feel… like there are no worries in the world," Fred said.

"Like there is no one else except for you" George joined in. _Here we go again?_ Ginny thought

"Like you are floating in air…"

"Like you can walk on water…"

"It will make you wanna forget everything…"

"It makes your insides go wild…"

"Like you can do everything and anything in the world."

"You feel strong and brave" Ron chimed in...

"You can forget all your sorrows and duties." Harry said and Ron opened his mouth to continue but Ginny cut him off…

"Enough with the drama you pansies… whatever you tell will never make me wanna drink that disgusting stuff and it will never change the fact that it will ruin your body for the worst to come." she informed as if their world was doomed. Everyone knew she was over exaggerating.

"I told mum and dad that it wasn't a good idea to send her for healer training. But they never listen to us, do they Georgey?" Fred asked.

"Not once Freddy. Our baby sister Ginny is acting like our great, great, great grandmother isn't she?" George asked.

"No I think she is from 19th century on a rare account but could still be older," Fred said and smirked.

"I think 17th to be exact… or she might even be from another dimension," George said also smirking similar to his twin's. All the others at the table were smiling except for Ginny…

"Whatever! Do whatever you feel like I don't even know why I even bother telling anything to you two anymore. I don't have any idea why I care so much about you _two _to be exact," she asked. However, this made them smirk broader.

"Simple because you love us" Fred told

"We are your favorite," George said

"You are crazy about your twin brothers"

"You think us as your idols"

"Not to mention…" Fred was cut short by Ginny.

"Shut up!" she warned. "You are driving me over the edge," she informed and they immediately shut it.

Harry couldn't believe how all of Ginny's bothers were wrapped up in her little finger. They all cared too much for her and got equally scared of her wrath. They would equally tease her too and were more protective towards her than their own lives. If a situation arrived where in they had to save her life over their's then, Harry knew for sure that they wouldn't hesitate for one second in sacrificing all their lives to protect her…

Then Ginny and Hermione started talking about the classes that would start. The guys were talking about the quidditch teams and their recent matches. Though Ginny was talking to Hermione most of her interest was in the quidditch conversation that was going on amongst her brothers and Harry. After an hour or so a guy with blonde hair approached their table with a drink in his hand and was staring at Ginny appreciatively.

"Hello beautiful can I buy you a drink?" he asked Ginny. He was quiet good looking. Ginny just raised her eyebrows questioningly. _Was this guy trying to get himself killed?_ She thought. It was so obvious that her brothers were here with her… with the famous identical weasley red hair and all…

"Sorry, but I'm with my friends and not to mention that 3 of them are my brothers," she informed. All the other red heads were glaring at that guy.

"Ok so may be some other time. Would you be interested on going on a date?" he asked daringly ignoring the signs he was getting from her brothers, of him getting slaughtered. Not to mention Harry who was looking at him as though he was ready to pull his leg out.

"Oi! She said she is not interested so back off pretty boy," Ron said as he stood up all the way glaring at the guy... who now regretted his actions.

"I w-was j-ju-just… she i-is bea-beautiful so err.. I thought of asking her on a-a date," he stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, yeah I know she is cute but that isn't the reason for you to ask her out in front of her brothers," Fred said.

"Not to mention anywhere," George said. Now the whole pub was staring at scene that was taking place.

"If you ask her again out anywhere for that matter, I'm going to pull your balls out," Fred warned seriously not even kidding for a second.

"You are not allowed anywhere near 10 feet from her... so piss off!" Ron growled at that guy who nodded and took off. Ginny was now glaring at her brothers.

"What are you all looking at? Mind your own arses people," Fred shouted at the people who were all staring at them. They all turned back and started doing their work but were still whispering about that scene and Ginny just lost it now.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny asked her brothers.

"Nothing we were just saving you," Ron said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you see the nerve of that guy? He asked her out in front of us," Fred said seething.

"Yeah some nerve I tell you," George chimed in.

"I would have been happy to pull his balls out!" Ron said disgustedly.

"And I would be happy to give you a hand." George said not even realizing the absurdity of that sentence that he had just made.

"Me too…" Fred said.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? He was just asking me out its not crime and I was about to refuse it anyways… you guys didn't have to threaten him to death," she said enraged.

"So what's the problem you were about to refuse right? So no harm done, let it go," Ron said matter-of-factly. Ginny glared at him.

"No harm done! You treated me like I was some precious doll that no guy could come near to," she said irritatingly.

"You are!" Ron said. Ginny huffed in frustration.

"You know what I'm not… so get over yourselves! I'm not your baby sister anymore, I'm a grown women… if you can't see that, if you can't accept that, then you guys are insane." She said and tried to move out of the booth pushing Ron away as he was the one sitting in the corner.

"Ok so now there will be no baby sister to save, you can all have a nice fun evening. Good bye." She said walking out and dissapparating. All her brothers were shocked. Hermione was also angry with them for behaving like that. Harry didn't know what to do so they all bid farewell and left to their respective apartments.

Ginny apparated to her apartment and was quiet angry with her brothers... though, she thought she shouldn't have walked out on them. It had always been the same occurrence, first they would act overprotective and then she would walk off or hex them. Then they would apologize and she would forgive them. She couldn't be angry for a long time with her brothers.

She walked to her room and was getting ready to take a shower… it had been a very tiring day. Who thought she would meet Harry again! after all that they have been through. Today was totally unpredictable but her father being made the minister was the best thing she had heard.

As the hot water trailed down her body, she couldn't help but think... how Harry had looked today. He was smoking hot… she wanted to snog him senseless. She knew she shouldn't go down the same path, actually she didn't want to down the same path again.

She quickly turned off the shower wrapped a towel around her and walked into her room. She then with a light flick of her wand dried her hair, put on a short comfartable tank top and shorts. She then set her alarm to wake up early. She decided to go on a jog tomorrow as she wanted to clear her mind. Whenever she had a tiring day or if she was upset or confused... she would take a jog to clear her mind of all the worries and to reassemble her thoughts.

She had cultivated this habit 3 yrs ago when Harry had left. She wascompletely broken and to get away from all the feelings she used to run uptown to the mountain near the burrow and she would stay there for hours together.

She then tucked herself into her soft feather bed and drifted of to sleep. She found herself in the wonderful world of dreams and was having a beautiful fantasy involving a red-headed girl and a green-eyed boy who were having the time of their life… what she didn't know was that certain green-eyed boy was having the very same dream in the _same building_ on the sixth floor …

---------------------  
**A.N--Hi people i know this chapter is huge compared to the others and i have decided that from now on the chapters are gonna be long...**

**Anyways coming back to the story how is it? do u like it? hate it? plzzz do review. Next chaptersare getting petty hot and i am taking my time in correcting the mistakes i made while writing... I get so excited when i write the chapters that i'm not paying attention for the language. **

**So yeah! in the chapters Remus, Tonks, Fred and Moody are alive and there are quiet surprises waiting for you guys...**

**Actually i'm planning for more drama, romance and love... i hope you enjoy and i wanted to write this story for a long time and its obviously my first. So i have always pictured Harry as the most handsome guy and Ginny as THE most beautiful girl.. and in my story they are perfect for eachother... ESPECIAALY Ginny she is my favorite character so i make her look too beautiful and perfect.**

**Anyways enough talks plz give all of your opinions, suggestions... compliments are welcomed and critics well... they are welcomed too, but do go easy on the poor girl.**

**So enough of my opinion... blab more like, anyways i can talk for ever sooo i want yours so REVIEW plzzzzzz!!!!!!!**

**muaaaaah luv uuu ;-)**

**  
**


	6. you live here too?

**Disclaimer - Again, I do not own anything! It all belongs to the great J.K.R… except the plot that is...**

**A/N – This is a post Hogwarts story… I have made major changes in the characters and I hope you like it… there are also some new characters and some characters are alive too... and don't forget to Review!!!**

------

Ginny woke with a start as the alarm went off. She frowned and shut the alarm off… She then pulled the blanket off her and went to use the bathroom; after brushing her teeth and cleansing her face... she emerged from the bathroom yawning.

She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her running shots and her running shoes, which were both black in color. She then took out a short white t-shirt, which had a t-shirt quote that said _'I may not be perfect but some parts of me are awesome'._

She smiled at her shirt and put it on with her shots and her shoes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, some strands of her hair escaping her pony and framing her face. Her shorts showed off her beautiful thighs. She wore a sweatband on her left wrist. She called for Lucy and told her to prepare breakfast…

It was 10 minutes to six so she decided she would take the stairs as a warm up exercise. As she climbed down the stairs, she started to stretch her hands so as, to avoid cramps later. She lived in the eighth floor- the top-most floor of her building so it would be a long way down…

She knew Sarah, who lived on the seventh floor. Sarah was great to hang out with, but she was too flirtatious and was too…hyped up on fame and money. Even though she was a witch, she worked in a muggle's office as an agent. Ginny didn't talk to any other people in the building but knew for sure that 6th floor was empty…

When she reached the landing; she was breathing heavily. She came out and was met with cool morning breeze that kissed her exposed skin. It was a beautiful morning and it was still gloomy… sun was yet to rise. She started to jog and hoped that the cool air would vanish.

She started towards the park where many people came to jog. She entered the park and found that she was not alone. There were already few people present. She shrugged and started towards the park.

------

Harry woke with a start. He was sweating profusely and was panting. He was having a nightmare- as usual which included Voldemort killing him or his friends. However, this time it was different ... it was Ginny whom Voldemort was torturing. He shook his head to clear his mind and hoped that Ginny was fine where ever she was.

He looked over at his watch and it was still 6:15. It was no surprise to him he was always a light sleeper since… well after he killed voldemort. He always had these nightmares… of course, he had them before he even killed him but after he did finish him, they only got worse. He couldn't get any more sleep... so, he decided he would go for a jog to take his mind off of things and mainly to forget about his nightmares.

He used to work out a lot when he was at the training and spent most of his time working out or jogging. That's how he had acquired his body. He was really proud of that… but he made sure he wouldn't take it too far to make him look all, well… lumpy. He had an old picture of his fathers and godfather's in which they where in Hogwarts at the lake wearing their swimming trunks. They were showing off their body as they were comparing each other's biceps, and six-Packs to see whose was better.

He had found out that both James and Sirius were obsessed with having 'hot body'… to get girls of course. After knowing that his father and his godfather were obsessed with something common… he was determined to have a 'hot' body. This also helped to keep his mind off of a particular red-headed angel but everytime he failed miserably…

Though Ron thought, he was working out because he wanted to impress girls. Harry however was doing it to follow the example of his dad and Sirius; as for girls… well that was just a complimentary thing… it was not like girls wouldn't want him if he didn't have good physique… they would want him other wise too… because of the whole 'the chosen one' crap.

He got up from his bed and stretched his hands as he yawned widely. He then used the toilet and walked towards his wardrobe. He chose a short-sleeved t-shirt with a track pant and then he put on his shoes. He walked out of his apartment and muttered a locking charm.

He walked out of the building, took in a long breath, and let it out heavily. He looked around and started running towards… well nowhere. He just thought he would go around the block and then go back to his apartment it was a spectacular morning. He stopped when he saw a park where many people were jogging. He thought he would go inside.

With that thought he entered the park- it was huge, with many stone benches on the sides which were situated at particular intervals. There was a fountain in the middle. There was also a path around the whole park and many people were jogging around along the path. However, before he went inside he ran a hand through his hair and made sure his scar was hidden. Though it was a muggle's park, he still didn't want to risk it… He smiled and took off for a run as he entered.

While he was jogging he came across a few people who turned around to look at him not because of the-boy-who-lived crap but just to admire his body… especially girls who looked clearly impressed and obviously attracted, but Harry neither looked at them nor showed any interest. He didn't want any girl right now except for _her_…

As he thought of Ginny, previous days events played through his head. She left last night in a hurry and looked furious. She had told that she _did not_ want anything from him but still he couldn't help but think how beautiful and breathtaking she looked; the way her hair flowed behind her, the way she bit her lip and her gorgeous legs…

His thoughts were jumbled as he ran into someone... Hard! He only managed a 'oomph…' before he was tackled to the ground. A blanket of red hair, covering his face…his hands automatically going around that person as he fell on the ground…

-----

Ginny was running for almost half-an hour she was sweating… a lot but was still smiling she loved running. Her mind was now clear and the way she felt fresh proved it. One thing she hated about running was... staring.

People stared a lot... not mention most of them are _guys._ Staring at your face is acceptable but staring at your arse… not-acceptable!! Guys always stared at her and she used to feel uncomfortable at first but now she was used to it. However, when some girls stared at her like that... she shivered not knowing what to do.

She was breathing heavily now and sweat was running down from her forehead. Her face was flushed. She stopped abruptly at the sight of someone in front of her. Dean. _Oh Merlin!_ She thought. He always followed her everywhere, somehow he knew she jogged and whenever she went jogging... Zap! there he was like a ghost that was determined to haunt her. He never jogged but always sat on one of the stone bench and gaped at her like a baboon…

However, today she didn't want to face him, she was just feeling so fresh and she didn't want to talk to him and ruin that. Therefore, she turned the opposite way and started running towards the exit. She knew she was running in the opposite direction... many people were staring at her as if she was insane. But she didn't care she wanted to get away from Dean. As she glanced, back to see if he was following her, she collided hard against someone.

The person managed an 'oomph' before she fell on top of that person. She was breathing heavily. Her head was buried between the _guy's_ shoulder and neck. She could tell it was a guy because the person was slightly masculine. Either the person was a guy or was a very masculine lady… and also that Ginny's chest was pressed against that guy's and if it was a girl then… well…uh, she would have known. It was just a second before she spoke, her head still on that guy's shoulders as she was too embarrassed to lift her head up suddenly…

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize where I was going…. it's my fault I was running in the wrong directi-…" she trailed off and gasped as she lifted her head up and looked at the person. It was Harry! She was on top of Harry?!?... She just froze.

Harry was underneath her. There legs were entwined. His left leg was in-between hers. He was holding her waist. His eyes, gazing into hers. Some strands of _her_ hair were sticking to his face because of the sweat. He was sweating! and she was too… She was panting! and he was too…

The absurdity of the situation was too much. If someone looked at them right now, at their 'position'… then they would obviously think of a very different thought, which would not comprise of running at all…

However, for Harry people could just sod off right now… Ginny was on top of him?!?! Looking… well sexy!!! She was breathing heavily; her lips were slightly parted... strands of her hairs were sticking to her face and his too. Her face wash flushed and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red challenging her hair as she looked at him… he was holding her waist and his leg was in-between hers!!! The best part was her soft breasts were pressed against his chest and his insides were doing summer solts…

Ginny was frozen to her root as she stared at him. The intensity with which he was staring at her was driving her crazy it was so full of lust, passion, desire, concern and something… else that she couldn't place. Their faces were inches away and she was still pressed against him if she just brought her head down a little bit then she could touch his soft, succulent lips… a drop of sweat ran down her chin and fell on top his. At that, she was dragged back to reality. She shook her head to clear it…

"I'm sorry," she said again and tried to stand.

"Its alright, it's my fault too… I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going," he said huskily as he watched her struggle to get up. Which was a bad idea because her hips bumped against his and Harry gasped softly at the jolt of lighting that went through him as her hips bumped against his arousal which was now almost 'alert'…

He brought a hand to her shoulders to help her, but she stood up on her own. Many people had stopped to watch them as they struggled to stand… picturing a very different scene. Ginny stood up and glared at them and they all didn't hesitate to move.

But Harry stayed on his back as Ginny stood up and glared at people. He was too busy staring at her. _Merlin!! Is she trying to torture me by showing off her legs… which were of course, toned and perfect! _He thought. She had on a shots, which was really sexy! and a t-shirt that stuck to her… more because she was sweating. Her hair was disheveled.Ginny turned to look at him but he was still on his back, staring at her.

"I'm sorry, here..." she held out her right hand. Though, he knew she could never pull him up all by herself, he still took it. With the help of his left hand, he pressed against the ground and his right hand still in Ginny's small hands he stood up. However, the force pulled Ginny to him as he stood up. She was again pressed against him. However, this time she was quick, she stepped back swiftly and looked at their clasped hands.

"Thanks," he said and let go of her hand, which he was still holding by the way but let go instantly as she noticed and was staring. He couldn't help but feel disappointed as he lost her touch. He again wanted to pull her to him… She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's alright…" she trailed off and looked at the ground, as she shuffled with her shoes. He looked at her for a second longer before he spoke.

"So um.. You uh., jog too?" he asked as he couldn't stand the silence but evenly didn't know what to say.

"Yeah I started after you guys left. You know it helped to clear my mind off things. It felt good and it still does, I started jogging when I was at burrow you know that hill near our house. I always went up there to jog. I stayed there for a long time and watched the sunrise… it helped a lot you know? To clear my mind," she rattled on…glad that he had changed the topic. He smiled and nodded but there was a slight tinge in his stomach as she said this. _She was all alone._

"Good. So last night you looked angry? Were you ok?" he asked concerned. She smiled and nodded.

"It's ok… I know they were just trying to protect me. I'm used to it by now you know with 6 brothers and stuff. However, they did embarrass me but it's alright… I'll forgive them _if _they ask for it!" she pointed out.

"That guy did look scared when Ron threatened him," he said and chuckled softly at that memory. She also smiled.

"But you have to agree he did have some nerve, I mean asking me out in front of my brothers, he should have recognized the same hair at least…" she said as she lifted both her hands to straighten her pony.

"Yeah. Some nerve…" Harry said as he watched her lift her hands, which made her t-shirt to rise up, and that act displayed a part of her stomach. He was staring at her belly button and the drops of sweat that surrounded it. He was practically drooling and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He gulped as he saw how soft and smooth her waist looked. He wanted to hold it… and run his hands up and down, up and dow-…

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked and started to glare at him. _Was he staring at my 'chest'?_ Ginny knew she was curvy... She was not skinny like the muggle models. She was just well… perfect to any man. She had the perfect figure… but still gawking and ogling at her like that was just sick…even though it was Harry.

"Oh er.. nothing I was just seeing your shirt," he said and glanced at her t-shirt right _now_. He read the quote and widened his eyes. _Which parts are good?_ He thought of asking but thought otherwise. He thought she was perfect but still which were… She looked down at her t-shirt and frowned. _That's it?_ She thought uncertainly... _He was definitely staring at my…_ she shook her head thinking that she was probably imagining.

"Oh yeah I like this t-shirt a lot. Mindy gave it to me. She picked it up at some muggle store," she said and straightened her shirt. Harry sighed in relief

"It's really good," he said and he meant it but the quote was not true. She was…

"Ginny?" some one called from behind her. So they both turned to look who it was. Ginny scowled and looked very irritated…

"Thomas why do you follow me like a loser, wait let me rephrase that- _like a stalker_…" she said "Don't you have better work to do?" she asked. However, he was just looking at her. Moreover, he smirked.

"You look hot," he said ignoring her glare and question completely.

"Piss off.," she grimaced. Harry who was standing behind her was ready to kill his once dorm-mate…Dean was gaping at Ginny… at very un-appropriate places. Nobody could stare at her like that except for him that is… Harry's blood was boiling. He was feeling too angry at the guy for looking at his Ginny. He wanted to strangle him better yet choke him to death.

"Whoa, there tiger, sorry tigress!! I just wanted to tell you that you missed a very good movie last night!" he said and smirked as she glared at her.

"Why do you irate me so much? Do you take some pleasure in doing so?" she glowered at him, as she was now furious at him. Dean was obviously not stupid. Can't he understand that she is not interested in him? Then she thought something _was he trying to irate me on purpose?_

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, and I don't want all that crap about liking me! Coz I'm not interested and you know that. If it is something else then spit it out." She said and waited for him tell her as to why he was acting like pain in the arse?

"Ok. Here goes nothing. You look really hot when you are furious, so I make sure you look the hottest when you talk to me. Did I mention cute? Yup… you definitely look cute too." He said and smiled showing off his teeth that made him look even more hideous. Now Ginny was really mad but she was not alone… Harry was leading and ahead of her at that.

"Well, you can stop talking because, now I'm the cutest I've ever been!!" she said and crossed her arms. He was still smiling like a dolt.

"That you are." He said and crossed his arms imitating her. Harry couldn't take any more of this nonsense. Therefore, he took matters in his own hands.

"Thomas, leave Ginny alone." He warned and stepped in front of Ginny in a way… to save the damsel in distress! Ok that was a little exaggerating but it sounded so nice in his head. Dean looked at him as though realizing he had just seen Harry. Ginny was staring at dean across Harry's shoulders.

"Potter, acting like a hero again, are we?" he asked now glaring too.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that? Look dean, Ginny made it clear that she was not interested in whatever you wanted to tell her, so why don't you just leave her alone?" he said but it sounded more like 'demanding'.

"Ooooh I'm scared potter what will you do? Hit me?" He asked as he mocked to look scared. Harry was now furious. However, Ginny was not interested in this 'fight' because she was too busy staring at Harry's arse and she was actually impressed and a strange thought crossed her mind, she now wanted to feel his arse and move her hand all over his back… _I think I've finally lost my mind!!_ She concluded because she never felt like this for any guy it was the other way round. Guys would think of her like that… not her.

_Get a grip on yourself!_ She scolded herself, shaking her head lightly. _That's what you get when you think about one person far too long. Even if you hate him that is…_ she pointed out but _you begin to think things that you really shouldn't_. Especially if the person was wearing track pants with hot sleeveless shirt that showed off his biceps… and had as much appeal as a Potter did.

"Yeah and don't think for one second I wont." Harry said taking one step forward bringing Ginny back to reality from her little fantasy. But dean just laughed… Ginny looked at him as to why he was ignoring Harry's threats. Harry was so serious that Ginny thought that may be Harry was jealous. _Was he?_

"Potter, Are you jealous? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm straight, you know I like opposite sex not the same…" he trailed off as Harry pointed his wand at him. He dug his wand into dean's neck who just gulped… now really scared. Ginny was now scared. They were in a park!! Among people, even worst they were muggles.

"Are you sure you wanted to finish that?" Harry asked digging his wand deeper now too furious and itching to just hex him into oblivion. Dean winced. Many people were gathering around and Ginny thought now was the good time to step up so she did. She stepped next to Harry and glared at dean for being so stupid, foolish and idiotic.

"Dean, shut your bloody mouth up!!! In addition, mind your business from now on if you know what's best for you." She said, in turn he nodded feverishly now finally scared. She then turned to find- Harry still staring at dean as though making a plan to kill him in the most torturous way. Now she was sure that he was jealous!? _He shouldn't be! _She thought. _He has no right! He left me and he is not supposed to feel that way about me!!!!_

"Harry, please you are creating a scene… lower your wand!" She whispered angrily. He looked at her for a moment and then nodded. He then shoved his wand into his pocket angrily. As soon as he took the wand away dean took hold of his neck and coughed.

"Ok Ginny I think…er, I'll be going now, um… see you in Mungo's.., I uh.. guess…" he finished awkwardly and started running away as fast as he could. Harry was still glaring at his retrieving form. Ginny was also staring at him and after he disappeared out of the park knocking many people off on his way. As he went, her anger ebbed away, and now she was amused… she started laughing. Harry turned and looked at her and raised his eyebrows. A smile tucked at the corner of his lips as he watched her laughing.

"Explain as to, what's so funny?" he asked though he was smiling himself.

"That w-was priceless Harry! I've been trying too hard to- to get him off my back…" she said wiping her eyes "… who knew it took the-boy-who-lived to do that," she looked up at him and smirked. He just shrugged. She then looked around it was getting crowded.

"Ok I think I will be leaving now. You know we have to go get our timetable. It's like we are back in Hogwarts, isn't it? We will be having classes and stuff as training." She said impassively though she was excited he could tell. Among the people Harry knew, If anyone was close to Hermione's brilliance then it was Ginny. She was best in her class at Hogwarts. No wonder she would be training with people a year older than she was.

"Oh! Ok then I guess I'll see you there." He said hopefully. She smiled and nodded. "Would you mind if I escort you outside," he said in a very formal tone bowing slightly wanting to tease her. She rolled her eyes but she still smiled and nodded. He smirked.

"Why thank you Mr. Potter that would be enchanting," she said and smirked too. Then they both started walking outside talking formally and laughing all the way. When they made it they turned to face each other.

"Ok then. I guess this is where we part Mr. Potter. Thank you for your acquaintances. I will be seeing you at Mungos…" she said and smiled.

"Yeah sure Miss weasley," he said. He loved talking playfully with her as a friend forgetting all that happened. However, he wanted everything more than just being a friend. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to go back to his sixth year. That was perfect…

"Ok then bye," she said as they waved again to each other and started walking but in the same direction as the other was. They both didn't notice because they both were so engrossed in their own thoughts…

Ginny was walking faster and knew why she was talking to Harry! Though she liked being with him he was nice to talk to and that always soothed her. Nevertheless, what scared her was that she wanted him back in her life and not just as friend. She was afraid of those feelings that she had for him, afraid that he would leave her again and break her heart. She knew she couldn't take that not again at least… last time when he left her he almost killed her. She liked him and adored him from a very young age and she never gave up on him but still he had left her… sure it might have been for good cause but still she couldn't help but think now was so different that voldemort was dead! Their was nothing to stop them or separate them….

She trailed off as she had this uneasy feeling that someone might be following her. So she stopped and turned around to only find Harry. He almost ran into her as he was thinking of something, which happened to be the exact same thing, what she was. They were perfect for each other. They had same feelings towards each other and shared same thoughts. They both were so alike, they shared and thought of almost same things but both of them hadn't realized it. _Yet._

"Harry why are you following me?" she asked him when she came out of her thoughts.

"I'm not following you," he said quickly.

"Yes, you are," she argued

"No, I'm not," he said simply.

"Yes you are," she retorted.

"No I'm not," he said again.

"YES you ARE!" she said angrily.

"No I'm not," he replied but calmly as he was loving this little argument. She really did cute when she was angry and he was so far doing a good job in making her look cute…

"Yes you are!" she said and held out her hand in attempt to stop him from continuing and it worked because Harry didn't reply. "You are walking behind me for like 10 minutes and you are still coming behind me and for your kind information that is called 'following'," she said. He didn't say anything for a long time but he looked as though he was contemplating something…

"Ok then," he said and walked past her. She furrowed her brow out of confusion. That's it! She thought but didn't hover it for too long and started walking too but now she was behind him.. However, after sometime, he stopped and turned around.

"Why are you following me?" he said mocking her as she had done before.

"No I'm not" she squeaked flabbergasted.

"Yes you are. You are walking behind me and someone told me that… _that's_ called following!" he argued playfully and smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny… smart arse," she said sarcastically and crossed her arms.

"Ok sorry. So, look if we walk beside and with each other then neither of us will be following anyone. Yeah?" He insisted hopefully and prayed that she would agree, as he wanted to walk her mainly because he wanted to know where she lived.

"Yeah, that makes sense, instead of arguing like a bunch of 3 year olds." she said and walked beside him. They both entered St Marie Street 'together' and they both looked questioningly at the other, but when either was not watching what the other was doing. Ginny stopped near her apartment building and so did he. She concluded that he did all that only to walk her home. She smiled at his antics.

"Ok thanks for 'walking' with me I guess this is where we _again_ part," she said and made her way inside. However, she stopped when he was doing the same thing. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I live here," he said simply and it dawned on him. Does she live here too? He thought but before when she walked inside the building, he had thought or hoped that she was coming inside with him to his apartment. _You are such an idiot!_ He scolded himself. Nevertheless, for one second he had hoped that it was true and that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her…

"In the sixth floor?" she asked. She knew all the other apartments were occupied. _But he lives here too? Why? _She thoughtthe ridiculousness was too much. They keep running into each other its like fate wants them to be together or _Does it?_ She thought

"You live here too…" he asked stupidly not knowing what to say, as he was far too excited for thinking straight. They are staying together… In the same building that is but not in the same apartment!? He frowned at that thought. _It would be nice to live in the same apartment with her…_ he thought. Doing so many, many things… he had quiet few ideas too…

"Duh… obviously," she said rolling her eyes. He smirked at her. _She looks cute when she does that_ he thought_. She always looks cute_ he concluded.

"Yeah that is obvious," he said as they walked together inside the lobby. There were many wards surrounding it. It is after all the best-known apartment building. That was where the boy-who-lived… so, it has to be protected…

"So how come you are here?" he asked her curiously. As for what he had heard from Sarah this was an… Well, not affordable. "From what I've heard, only super rich and famous live here," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I see… you have met my dear friend Sarah," she said calculatively. He smiled and nodded. "Well you see mum and dad have been saving money for my future as they knew I wanted to be healer my whole life. They wanted everything for their 'only' daughter. Therefore, they were saving lot of money for my healer internship training and all. However, I got in at Mungo's on scholarship… I was the brightest and scored the top at the entrance exam…" she said proudly as they entered the lift and Ginny pressed button 8 and Harry 6. He smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"So mum and dad opened a new account for me at Gringott's and put that money in there. I had earned a lot of money from working at mungos too and when I decided to move out a year ago, I had quiet the sum. Actually I had enough money to buy this apartment… and lead a luxurious life…" she said and smiled as she remembered how much she was spending on her clothes, cosmetics, and everything. In-fact, she loved shopping. She didn't get to do that when she was young not that she complained or anything but still she was a girl after all…

"I absolutely loved my apartment especially the view and it is also quiet close to work and to Diagon alley it's not the only reason I bought this place because I could always apparate but the reason I brought this was I love muggle London… the life here is so peaceful." she finished as the lift stopped. Harry stepped out and smiled at her.

"That's so nice Ginny. I'm glad you are happy," he said genuinely happy that she was doing well. That she was loving and enjoying her life.

"Thanks, but this conversation isn't over. I want to hear how you landed yourself here too," she said. He nodded. She smiled and waved as the lift closed again. She sighed as the door closed. She had been rambling on and on… so she couldn't think of how close they were together. In addition, how they were trapped in that lift with no one else there. Moreover, what was that,_ 'this conversation isn't over. I want to hear how you landed yourself here too'_ _**what is that?**_ She thought. She wanted to hit him to death for leaving her and for hurting her but that thought vanished as she realized he had too…

He looked so hot all sweaty and the way his hair was sticking out covering his scar and his gorgeous green eyes behind those glasses. She was itching to brush his hair away from his eyes. His perfect body and his well toned physique was driving her over the edge and at that moment she just wanted to throw him on the floor, kiss him senseless and shag him rotten… She jerked forward when the lift stopped. She was panting she looked around stepping out of the lift and her little 'fantasy'...

When she went inside her apartment she went straight to her bathroom. She wanted a very long hot bubble bath to cool her mind. She went inside and opened the tap so that the tub filled with lukewarm water and she added her favorite rose scent and some spa salts, voluminous and light foam was formed an the surface of the water. She stripped down and all the articles fell on the floor she removed her pony and her hair fell on her back. She took her wand, lighted some of the candles, and added some rose petals to the tub. The room started smelling like rose garden.

She stepped inside the tub and dipped inside she giggled when the bubbles touched her skin sending Goosebumps all over her body. The foam reached until her chin as she settled herself in it. She then dipped herself completely submerging herself. When she came up her hair was wet and the steam made her look fiery…

She closed her eyes and relaxed, taking in the warm feeling and how it would be nice if Harry was their with her and he rubbed her back and how she would wanna run her hands through his hair and kiss him all over. He in turn would take her on his lap and would touch her everywhere… she shook her head and frowned. She couldn't stop picturing him everywhere she would fascinate about him. She stopped thinking about him and tried to relax, she stayed like that for half an hour trying to think to think of something else that would sooth her. Nothing worked she kept picturing herself with Harry… on the bed, then in that tub, on the table everywhere…

She stepped out of the tub, stood in front of shower, the cool water ran down her smooth creamy skin and washed the bubbles off her. She took the shampoo from the counter and began washing her hair… after she was done washing herself she turned off the shower. She took a towel off the rack, patted herself dry and wrapped it around her. She then waved her wand cleaned the tub, disappeared the rose petals, extinguished the candles and piled her dirty clothes in a laundry basket …

She came out of the shower and finished her routine and at last, she looked splendid. Today she was wearing copper colored gathered strapless top, it was smooth jersey knit. The Gathered fabric on her chest hanged down center front reaching her upper thighs. She chose a denim- Boot cut Stretch jeans which was Dark blue in color with fading throughout… She had on a copper brown leather stiletto, which had high pointed heels with Pointy toes too… overall she looked classy yet sexy.

She then looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked repeatedly and made sure she looked perfect. She put on a pink color lip-gloss and gathered a bit of her hair on top of her head by using a butterfly clip. She took her black shearling 'lady' coat, which had fur on the collar and the cuffs. She took her wand and a handbag that matched her top.

When she came to the kitchen, Lucy had already prepared her breakfast so she put a little warming charm and sat down to have her breakfast when she was almost finished… she heard her mothers voice from her living room.

"Ginny dear, are you here? Or Did you leave to Mungo's already?" she asked Ginny smiled to herself and walked out of the kitchen. There she saw- her mothers head sitting in the fireplace.

"Hi mum!" she said cheerfully happy to see her mother. Molly sighed in reply glad that her daughter was still here.

"I'm glad you are here. I thought you would have left already… oh anyways you look beautiful dear" she said and smiled as she looked at her daughter. _She grew up into a beautiful woman… so fast!_ Molly thought. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks mum. So what's up?" she asked. Her mother always flooed her only if there was an emergency or if she had plans on a family union. This time it looked like a family reunion seeing that Ron was back and her dads 'promotion'.

"Oh you know dear your dad is the new minister! I insisted that first he has to celebrate with his family and then with others. I thought we could celebrate tonight 'only' family that is… even Ron is back it's so wonderful. I'm dieing to see my baby," she cried and Ginny saw as her mother brought her hand in the fireplace to wipe off her tears.

"Its ok mum, you know he is back now and for good. So Lucy is there with you right? But if you still need any help I'll come over early" she offered. Though, Lucy was Ginny's house elf, she always sent Lucy to her parents place to help her mother with the chaos at the burrow. However, Lucy made sure Ginny had everything before she left to the burrow.

"Its alright dear I will be fine. Besides, Lucy is here to help me out. I'll be cooking dinner, all your brothers will be coming. However, you could do me one favor…" she said uncertainly.

"Anything mum," Ginny answered instantly.

"I w-want you to invite Harry to the burrow, I heard from your father that he lives in palace grant too… he came to know that when he talked to kingsley about their addresses. It seems Moody told him, that his fireplace is not yet connected," she said urgently not sure how her daughter would react.

"But, I thought it was _just_ family dinner," she said, it was not like Ginny didn't want him there… it's just that she didn't want to get distracted as it was happening a lot lately especially around Harry. Her mother just glared at her.

"Ginevra Weasley! How could you be so insensitive? Of course, he is family. We are the only family he has left, after those muggle relatives of his… those loonies did not even care for him. Did you forget how he saved you in your first year? How he saved your father at the ministry? Moreover, how he helped Fred and George with their joke shop. We all owe him so much. Did you forget?" she asked as her daughter just stood there looking at the ground.

"No. I also didn't forget how he broke my heart and how he dumped me and ignored me?" she muttered softly and truthfully. Ginny never hid anything from her mother they were too close. Her mother could read her like an open book she didn't need to explain anything. Molly's heart melted as she sensed the sadness in her daughter's voice. She could understand what she was feeling right now.

"I know Ginny dear but you have to understand he doesn't have anyone else in this world. We are the only family he has got. The whole world knows him as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One and what not… but we are the only people who know him as Harry just- Harry. You have to let go of the past and move on dear…" she lectured. Ginny just listened, as her mother spoke and couldn't help but wonder how sense that made and how truthful she was.

"He chose a different life; he doesn't even realize what he has missed. You shouldn't think about him and waste your life. If he wants you, then he will definitely come to you. However, until then just try forgiving him and try to be his friend. I know how you felt when he left you and no one could have been more angry on him than I was for hurting you. But, he left for a good reason and you know it. He rid the world of Voldemort. He did it for all of us…you know he had to leave, he was destined to. Just let it go…" she said. Ginny was just listening this was the first time they had talked about Harry after all these years. The topic was just excruciating for Ginny. She just sighed and nodded.

"You are right mum. If he doesn't care about my feelings then he doesn't deserve me. I will let it go and you know I have moved on but its just so painful…" she accepted and looked up at her mother who was just looking at her.

"I know dear. So now will you invite him… if you can't then I will tell Fred or George to do it," she insisted. Ginny shook her head 'no'.

"It's ok mum I'll do it. He lives in the sixth floor itself. I'll just drop by and invite him on my way to Mungo's," she said her mum nodded.

"Thanks dear. Ok then I'll see you tonight at dinner. The dinner is at seven… Oh and honey invite Mindy also, she is such a sweet girl. I have to go now, lots to do…" she informed "And Ginny dear do take care" she said and smiled. Ginny returned it and nodded.

"Ok mum see you then and mum thanks," she said and her mum smiled again. With that, her mum's head disappeared from the fireplace. Ginny stood there for a few more seconds and recollected what all her mother had told her…

She sighed and returned to the kitchen to clean up. After she was finished she looked at the time it was 9:15. She had to be there at the hospital at ten so she thought she will go down and invite him now. With that, she wore her coat, which just touched her knees. She then took her handbag and placed her wand in one of her pocket. She walked out of her apartment and locked it. Now she had only one thing to do… 

**-----**

****

**A/N--- Hello there people… sorry for the wait I had my term exams!!!!! So here it is. Anyways what do you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Find anything good? What about the writing? What did you like the best? I know this chapter is full of fluff but they are just so cutttttttteeeeee for me… **

**I have so many ideas and I am very excited about writing this story and getting my ideas through to you. I really have been waiting to write this fic I'm just tooooo excited!!!! So anyways, you will like the coming up chapters… just wait and see what will happen? –wink-... **

**Did you like the banner?!?!? My idea of Ginny looks like Petra and Harry like Brandon… hope you like my idea!!**

** Anyways thanks for all the people who reviewed keep the reviews coming... you have taken the time to read so take another two minutes to reviewww!!!! Muaaaaahhhh to all the people who loved my story!!!!!****  
**


	7. I want you

**Disclaimer - I own, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing! It all belongs to one and only JKR…**

**A/N – This is a post Hogwarts story… I have made major changes in the characters and I hope you like it… there are also some new characters and some characters are alive too... and don't forget to Review!!!**

**-----**

Harry was having a very good day… so far. He had talked to Ginny in the morning… he was so happy that he had done a victory dance as soon as he had entered his apartment. She looked so beautiful that morning he was finding it very hard to even… well breathe. The best part was, he found out they both were staying in the same building!!!

He was glad that she was talking to him and was not angry with him anymore… at least he thought so. Now all he had to do was to get her back! Win her heart back. However, he knew it was not an easy task; she had a weasley temper after all and she was known to be worst of the lot. He had to take it smoothly. He wanted her back in his life but he did not want to force anything on her. He didn't want to push her into making any rash decision. Yes, he had to win her back and he would wait his entire life for her…

But just looking at her; her beauty, her elegance, her smile, her hair and the way she talked just everything about her made him go week in his knees. She was his dream girl, his life and his love. Love!? Suddenly it hit him like a tornado!!! Yes, he loved her. It took him so many years to realize this… what a whack job. Still he knew that he loved her... He wanted to shout that out loud so that the whole world could hear him. He wanted to tell her first and he would wait for her to love him back. He knew she would. He loved her! _**Harry loves Ginny!!**_ It felt so nice and so right!!

He realized he was in love with her; he always knew that… he liked her and wanted her desperately but love… he never thought about that. He couldn't wait to tell her that. He wanted to express his love to her. He wanted her back and this time forever. He wouldn't let her go, this time even if there were 100 other Voldemort's in the world. He had made that mistake once and would never in his lifetime repeat it…

When he was in the war, he always thought about her, he wanted her there. But it was his fault she wasn't… he had pushed her away. He fought that war and wanted to win it desperately so that he could be back with her, have all the quiet moments that they shared at Hogwarts like in his sixth year… he needed that for the rest of his life. However, when he did win the war he had lost himself because he had killed someone, sure Voldemort was an evil maniac and he deserved to be dead that he had to kill him or he would destroy the world but why… him?

After, the war ended, he felt nothing like himself at all. He felt as though he wasn't his parent's son nor Sirius's godson nor Ron and Hermione's friend, worst of all Ginny's boyfriend. He only felt like a murderer- nothing more, nothing less. Therefore, he pushed everyone away… he had already lost his parents and godfather but he could never push away his friends. However, he did push Ginny away… he never talked to her after he came back from the war. Not once…

He had regretted and loathed every moment followed by the war. He had pushed the one thing- the one best thing that could have ever happened to him. She had given him life, happiness that he thought he could never have... The days that they had spent together at Hogwarts were the best moments of his life. He had meant it when he had said to Ginny that those days that he had spent with her felt like they had taken from someone else's life he had truly meant it…

She was the only girl in the world that treated him like a person… just a person, not potter nor the boy who lived nor the chosen one but just Harry. He desired that… he wanted be a normal person. He always felt like himself around her… he would always be himself around her. He wanted to be himself again… he had felt himself again when he was there with her in that lift. He desperately yearned… to be himself again. He craved to be lost in her touch, wished to forget all the worries of the world and the truth was… she was the only one who had that effect on him.

He needed and wanted those days again. He wished everyday to just be with her and talk to her about anything and everything under the sun. He just needed to be with her, feel her and presence. _He wanted her_; every inch of his body desperately craved for her and to feel her. His skin waned to feel her touch. His eyes wanted to see only her. His ears wanted to hear only the words of love for him… from her. His lips wanted to touch hers and taste her; he had forgotten what she tasted like after so many years. He wanted to feel every inch of her body against his. He wanted her, his body ached to hold her…

Today was just like the reminder. She had talked to him, laughed with him, argued with him and even had been angry with him and he wanted that everyday for his life. He would try to win her back. He would take it slowly but he would have her… he could tell she wanted him too but she just had to realize it. He would wait for that day even if it took forever he still would wait…

Now as he took his shower he thought of her smile, her soft lips, her anger, her cute little dimples, the way her eyes flashed when she was angry. As he thought about her, he couldn't help but think how good he had felt when she had fallen on top him! She was so soft and she fitted perfectly to him. She looked breathtaking and she did take his breath away when she was on top him, that is where she had to be and he longed to hold her, caress her, to kiss every inch of her and every freckle on her body…

His thoughts were jumbled when the door bell rang. He jerked back into reality, he was panting heavily and his body was on fire that could never go away… unless he had her. He was sure he would have been sweating if not for the reason that he was standing under the shower. Just thinking about her drove him crazy what would happen if she were to be with him…

Again, another 'ring' interrupted his thoughts; he shook his head to clear his mind. He turned off the shower, took a towel and wrapped it around himself leaving his torso bare. He took his wand and put on his glasses as he walked out of the shower. He wondered who that would be… nobody knew he was there except for Ron, Hermione and Moody. _What if it was a death eater?_ He thought _Ha! Wimp_ his conscience said…. but that couldn't be possible, this building was warded and no people with dark mark was allowed inside. However, still he took his wand and walked to the living room. When he did open the door he was in for a shock of his life and it seemed like that person was too. Ginny was standing outside his apartment…

-----

When Ginny reached, sixth floor, she was nervous as to what Harry would do… her heart wanted him to do something too… but her mind spoke differently. She was furious when her mum told her to invite him but cooled down after the 'lecture'. She had talked to him that morning and she thought it shouldn't be so difficult but still it didn't stop her from being anxious. _What would he do? What will he tell? Will he kick you out? Will he come to the burrow_? She thought _Of course he will you moron…_ her mind replied but Ginny didn't know for which question whether it was for agreeing to come to burrow or the kicking out one…

When she reached the door to his apartment, his was only door and was similar to her floor. She straightened her hair and jacket before knocking on his door. She knocked it but there was no answer. She tried again but still no answer so she decided to use the doorbell. She rang it once but there was no movement inside. She thought may be he had already left so tried to leave. But something told her that probably he was in there still… doing god knows what? So she thought of trying one last time and she did. After some time she heard movement inside so she braced herself. She thought over of what she had to tell him. The door opened and she gasped lightly at the picture in front of her. She was frozen to her root…

Ginny felt the heat run up her cheeks. Harry was standing in front of her wrapped up only in a towel; his hair was wet and water droplets were sprinkled on his bare torso. He looked just… tasty. He had only a towel around him revealing his six-Pack, not to forget it was well toned and perfect. He looked so strong and handsome. She had never seen him like this, her eyes roamed all over his body to take in his muscles, his Six-Pack, his biceps and his hair… which was still wet by the way. 

She couldn't take her eyes off of his chest… he was really so uh...delicious. She bit her bottom lip to control herself… her heart was beating furiously. She never ever had felt like that and it was great… suddenly the cool morning seemed to have risen by 30 degrees in temperature… she was feeling too hot and her heart was not at all helping… it was endlessly beating and her legs were also not helping they were about to give away. Ginny prayed to Merlin with her dear life that she wouldn't faint. What should she do? She couldn't keep her eyes off his torso…

Harry was standing in his doorway looking at the woman- of whom he had been thinking minutes ago. She was staring at him… no it was more like gawking at him. She was looking at him as if he was a tasty dish. In fact, she had a look that said that she was ready to pounce on him, he quiet liked that look and mind you… he would let her to do what ever she wanted _if_ she did pounce on him. She had a hungry look in her eyes that made Harry want her even more. His heart was beating furiously but not against his chest. His heart was beating frantically in-between his legs as if begging him to let it out…

They were standing there like for what felt like several Christmas mornings both too excited, nervous, vulnerable and not to forget hot!!! Harry was the first one to come out of his fantasy… since he was not the one who was standing practically naked. Merlin knows what he would feel like, if he ever saw her like that. He was looking at Ginny but she was still staring at him transfixed on his chest… he quiet liked her like that. He would let her look at him forever and if she wanted, he would stand like that for hours. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe to get more comfortable…she licked her lips. He thought that he must have fallen into one of his fantasy but waited patiently for it to end because this felt so real…

Ginny was mesmerized by his body it was as if someone had used a 'petrificus totallus' spell on her. After her heart had stopped, begging for something, she slowly came out of her fantasy. She slowly looked _up_ to find him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest…_Wait a minute! _She thought suddenly _if I wasn't looking at his chest then where was I looking_? She was looking at his chest at first but had moved down… so that she was staring at his towel silently hoping that it would fall off…

She turned still a bright shade of crimson and she bit her lips now out of anxiety… she looked up at him to find him looking at her the same way. _But I'm not the one in towel_! She thought, but it sure didn't stop him from gaping at her. When she caught his eyes, he smirked at her and she jerked back to reality. She turned even a brighter shade of red. _How long was I standing there?_ She thought…

"Hi," she managed after regaining her posture.

"Hey," he replied his voice husky but so sexy that it made Ginny want to run into his arms and cling to him for her dear life and kiss the life out of him too… "Wanna come in?" he asked standing straight uncrossing his arms. She again started to stare at him and she nodded as though she was hypnotized. _If he didn't go in and put something on. I swear to Merlin that I am going to pounce on him like a Hungarian horntail!_ She swore.

"Ok then come in," he said and let her pass through first. He then shut the door and turned back to find her looking at him still in awe.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable. I was just taking a bath… I'll be right back ok?" he asked. She nodded her head. His back was to her as he walked back to his room; Unable to help herself, her eyes ran automatically over his smooth, tan back and toned muscles before coming to rest on his…

_What is bloody wrong with me?_ She asked herself_. You are in love!_ Her conscience replied.

_What? I'm not in love!_ She argued. _Yes, you are and do not argue _It said…

_Even my mind knows I'm argue-mental!_ She thought and there was no reply…

But I'm not in love!!! She said to herself but she wasn't sure either. She just couldn't be could she? It was Harry for god's sake! He left her, he hurt her and he didn't want her… she tried to explain but still it didn't stop her from wanting him. She cursed herself for remembering it here, when he was in the other room. She couldn't believe it… but the way she had reacted when she saw him, the way her body had reacted after seeing his and the way her heart went out for him told her differently…

Her eyes quickly filled with tears and she blinked them back, not wanting to cry in front of him. She had already cried a lot for him and didn't want to again… it had hurt her like never before when he left her last time and she didn't want to feel like that again. _She didn't want to love him…_ she told herself. _But you are! _ Her conscience replied and it was always in the most weirdest way… right.

To distract herself she looked around his apartment it was still new and it looked same like her apartment when she had moved in first. The same sofa and chest but she had charmed them to her liking in her apartment. She looked around it was untidy. She removed her coat and placed it on one the chairs near the chest. She then placed her wand and handbag on the chest and moved around…

"Sorry this is chaotic. I didn't have time to clean it up…" Harry said reappearing in the living room. Ginny looked up when she heard his voice. He was wearing a plain white full-sleeved, button down shirt and a loose dark blue jeans, which looked old and was faded throughout… he was folding his sleeves so that it reached only till his forearms barely reaching his elbows. He was walking towards her …

"Its ok I can understand you are a man after all," she said and smirked. He came to stop in front of her and just nodded in agreement, as he stared at her. _Does she ever not look beautiful_? He thought. Her top exposed her neck and a part of her chest but it was decent and didn't expose too much. Her jeans stuck to her gorgeous legs and it enhanced all her curves in the most tempting way…

"Anyways what do you wanna have?" he asked formally. She just stared at him in disbelief.

"Nothing Harry its ok. I just had breakfast. I came here to tell you something." She said earnestly.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" he asked concerned. She smiled and nodded.

"Everything is alright Harry. Don't get tensed up. I just came here to invite you," she said simply. _On a date?_ He thought quickly but she answered it for him. "Mum wants to celebrate, you know about dad and all. However, she wants only 'family' to be there. So, she planned on having a family dinner and she wanted me to invite you." She informed.

"Oh!" was all he said. He couldn't believe that Mrs. weasley wanted him to be there at a family dinner. She considered him family after all that he had done. He had broken Ginny's heart; he had taken Ron away from them. After all this, she still thought of him as a family. He was so overwhelmed that he almost wanted to kiss Ginny. Well almost but he hadn't even moved a muscle.

"So will you come?" she asked. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course I'll be there, why wouldn't I come? I'm very happy for Mr. weasley and I will definitely be there." he said and looked at her… she looked unsure. "What made you think I wouldn't come?" he asked.

"Well… uh, you know… just this and that. Anyways, the dinner is today you be there at six ok. Ron and Hermione already know about it. So, I should get going… I have to be there at Mungo's at 10 and now…" she said and glanced at her watch "Oh, bloody hell! It's already 9:20, Mindy will kill me! Harry I've got to run… see you some other time," she said gathering her things. He looked at her with an amused look on his face. She looks cute when she's nervous too… _Bloody hell! One of these days I'm gonna shag her rotten for sure!_ He thought. _Yeah right!_ His mind replied but it sounded sarcastic…

"You do realize I've to be there too… right?" he asked as she wore her coat. _If she wanted to leave so early, why did she remove her coat?_ He thought but trailed off when she turned and looked at him.

"Oh right, sorry." she said truthfully.

"It's ok. So do you mind if I join you?" he asked hopefully.

"Not at all." she replied uncertainly.

"Do you want to walk?" he asked stupidly.

"We can apparate directly to the hospital," she replied stupidly too. _Why am I acting like a chimp?_ She thought. _Chimps don't reply!_ Her mind replied which made Ginny to roll her eyes. However, Harry thought she rolled her eyes at him for being so stupid. _Why do I act so brainless around her? _He thought

"I'm sorry I don't know where to apparate inside the hospital. But, I know for the fact that _anyone_ can't just apparate _anywhere_ in the hospital as per their wish…" He said and she nodded.

"Yeah you can't. However, people who work at the hospital can apparate." She informed.

"Yeah, ok but I don't work there" he replied. She rolled his eyes at him.

"But I do," she told. He nodded his head feeling really stupid. Still he had one last question.

"Ok but how's that gonna help me, I still dunno how to apparate there," he reminded her.

"We can side along apparate," she said before she could hold herself. She wanted to smack herself for her stupid reflexes. Harry smiled triumphantly inside, he didn't dare to outside. He knew the consequences…

"Ok then. But I'm hungry I didn't have breakfast" he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok so let's go to Diagon alley, first grab something and then we can apparate to hospital," she told and he nodded.

"Yeah," he said. She smiled and nodded. They walked outside together. They started talking about how Harry spent his time in Italy. They never reached the topic when he had left for the training… it was just too hard for both of them. They reached the lift and entered. They were on the topic of what could the training be like and who would teach them when the lift stopped at the fourth floor to reveal a young woman. Her name was Alice Longoria, she was a healer at Mungos as well and she was in their level of training too, and it was worst because Ginny hated her.

She was blonde, had bright blue eyes about 5'9, taller than Ginny was and looked too… exposing. She was wearing a short pink spaghetti dress that barely reached her mid thighs; she was wearing a see through jacket and was wearing a pink-strapped sandals. Though she was good-looking she was nothing compared to Ginny.

She frowned when she saw Ginny but it immediately disappeared when she saw Harry. She flashed what she thought was a sexy smile but that made Ginny to gag. She stepped in and turned towards Harry as though ignoring Ginny's presence…

"Hello Harry, I'm Alice, Alice Longoria… nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand which he shook it. She must have recognized him from the meeting and obviously the whole boy-who-lived thing…

"Hi nice to meet you too" he said and looked over to Ginny who was now ignoring both of them.

"Hi Weasley," Alice said somewhat bitterly that made Ginny turn and smiled evilly.

"Hi longing," she said and smirked. Harry snorted failing to suppress his laugh. Alice glared at her…

"It's Longoria," she told which made Ginny's smirk broader.

"I know it's just that 'longing' suits you well because you are so desiring and you crave for so many things right…" Ginny said intelligently. However, Alice appeared to be thinking something obviously the meaning of longing… _she really is stupid. _Ginny thought

"Anyways, Harry it's so good to see you. Do you live here?" she asked now Ginny was confirmed she was in fact stupid.

"Yeah," he said stifling a laugh, but he was failing miserably.

"You know, Harry you are very hot," she said cheekily.

"So I've been told," he replied gallantly but he was looking at Ginny who was looking straight ahead acting, as though not interested in the rap session but was hearing word-to-word…

"Oh so how many girls have told you that," she whispered completely ignoring Ginny. Who was ready to throw up by the way?

"Quiet a few," he said still looking at Ginny. However, Alice was stupid enough not to notice. Nevertheless, she was inching closer to him and now was touching his arms as she laughed…

"Oh! So you know you have the best body that I've ever laid eyes on and the best biceps…" she trailed off as Ginny muttered "Oh my god!!" but she didn't mean to say it out loud but apparently Alice and Harry heard her, which made Harry smirk and Alice to frown as she turned towards Ginny.

"Excuse me?" she asked and the lift opened at the same time…

"I said thank god because I was getting late for the meeting as the lift was taking for ever to get to the ground floor…" she rambled on to cover up her guilt still she was blushing.

"Whatever," Alice said as they stepped out. "So Harry would you mind if I walked with you?" she asked pouting trying to make a puppy dog face but looked more like a pig. Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry's smirk grew bigger as he saw the reactions on Ginny's face whenever Alice spoke to him…

"Yeah, sure why not," He said casually which made Alice to smile and Ginny to glare. However, he was just watching Ginny who glowered at him. "What?" he asked innocently, wanting her to reply as to why she was acting the way she was, though he perfectly knew why…

"Nothing." She said shrugging but it sounded as if she had grumbled. She started walking in front and the other two followed her. Alice was still flirting non-stop with Harry who was still replying her cheekily and Ginny was still eavesdropping but carefully…

Though Harry was replying to Alice… he was still watching Ginny who was walking in front. He was memorizing the way her hips moved from side to side, the way her jeans stuck to her striking legs and the way her smooth hair flowed behind her so gracefully. The sunlight was doing spectacular things to her already beautiful hair that had captivated him four years ago. As she walked her heels stomped on the pavement… _she walked with so much poise!_ He thought.

They went inside Diagon alley but still Alice didn't leave. Ginny was starting to get annoyed but tried to stay calm… she was getting so jealous that she wanted wrestle the blonde and beat her to death.

They went into witch's brew together, ordered hot chocolates and some sandwiches… they still hadn't stopped flirting… leaving Ginny out of the conversation. _What are they on about?_ She thought. _Merlin knows!_ Her mind told her. It was now 10 minutes to ten they will be late at this rate…

"Ok now we really should be going guys, its almost 10 lets move," she said interrupting their so-called conversation.

"Oh! Its ok Weasley we still have 10 minutes, so don't get your knickers in a knot," she said snickering. Harry couldn't help but feel anxious as Ginny was shooting daggers at Alice. She still looks cute! He thought and smiled. However, Ginny thought he laughed at her so she glared at him…

"Ok! That's it... I'm out of here," she announced as she got up. She glared at Harry as though it was his entire fault… _it is his fault! He tagged her along…_

"I didn't do anything," he said wondering as to why she was angry with him.

"That's what! You didn't do anything" she said and walked out of the café furiously as her eyes quickly filled with tears but she didn't know why. She cursed herself for feeling like this; she didn't want to cry in front of Harry… especially Alice. She didn't to show that she was feeling sad that Harry supported Alice instead of her…

Harry didn't even say goodbye to Alice but just followed Ginny outside. He spotted her she was walking very fast, he ran to catch up with her when he did reach her, they were near a quiet alleyway so he caught her forearm and pulled her against him…

She gasped out loud as she didn't know who had pulled her but sighed when she found it was Harry… but still she felt uneasy. They were pressed against each other and she couldn't even breathe, she looked up at him to tell him to let go but trailed off as she stared into his eyes. He was staring at her so intensely that she wanted to look away but she couldn't , his emerald eyes were sparkling at her brown ones with concern, mirth, lust and more…

Harry was watching Ginny, her eyes were so captivating and so depth that he wanted to get lost in them. Her eyes were also glistening with unfallen tears his heart ached with pain as he looked into her eyes. He wanted her to be angry not sad… he even talked to Alice only because he wanted to see Ginny get jealous and she did get but apparently she was also sad…

"I'm sorry." He said. She blinked a few times and furrowed her eyebrows out of confusion not understanding why he was apologizing. He didn't insult her but still it was his fault that Alice was with them. Therefore, it was only fair that he asked for forgiveness but still it wasn't his fault…

"It's ok," she muttered finally as she hoped that he would let go but he didn't, instead he snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. Now his face was inches away from hers. Ginny was holding her breath… he leaned closer and she instantly closed her eyes. She was getting scared, nervous, and happy?

He silently smiled at her reaction. _Merlin she's cute!_ He thought. He leaned until he reached her ears. He loved the smell of her hair and just her smell too… roses! He could recognize that smell anywhere but he hadn't smelled that for a long time now and he missed it. He waited for her to hug him back… she didn't pull away but she didn't melt into him either. He sighed into her hair with contentment, relief and sad- because she hadn't hugged him back, her arms were still on her sides…

Ginny was fighting a big battle inside her. Her beliefs, mind, conscience and instincts were telling her to pull away. However, her heart, body and all her senses were pleading her to melt into him, hug him back and hold him closer but still she didn't want to get hurt again...

He wanted to stay like that but knew he shouldn't. He had promised himself he would wait for her and he knew she was not ready yet… nevertheless he wanted to make the best of this situation. He had different plans when he pulled her to him but now…

"Lets apparate," he whispered huskily in her ears sending shivers down her spine. Ginny was getting lost in the sensation his voice had caused but jerked back to reality when she processed what he had told... she pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

"What?" she asked him questioningly. She blinked constantly to think whether she was sleeping or awake better yet was she hearing things straight… he smirked as he watched her reaction. _I swear to Merlin one of these days I'm gonna…_ he thought but was interrupted by his conscience_. I know, I know you'll shag her! _It replied_. Say It out loud you chicken… _

"Lets apparate to Mungo's, I thought we were late?" he muttered dreamily as he was too busy watching her lips which looked so warm, soft and inviting.

"We are?" she asked vaguely also staring at his lips.

"Yeah," he confirmed inching closer.

"Ok, but I'm too distracted," she mumbled explicitly.

"Why is that?" he asked naively as though he didn't know what he was doing to her.

"I dunno. But I definitely can't concentrate" she informed him honestly as her breath mingled with his.

"Oh?" he asked again enjoying this little banter between them.

"Yeah and I don't want to _splice_ us," she said unknowingly… speaking her mind out as she enjoyed the taste of his breath. She also enjoyed his scent he smelled like… well freshly showered! As for his breath it smelt like mint. If she just leaned in a little bit she could even taste it… she was so distracted that she had even forgotten that they were still in Diagon alley…

"You mean you don't want to splinch us," he said but he quite liked the word splice a lot… her soft breasts were pressing against his hard chest. He loved that and he wanted more of her so he pulled her even closer if that was even possible… he was contented with the gasp that escaped her sweet lips… that smelt like chocolate. It will surely taste likethat if only he could kiss her then he could prove it…

"Y-Yeah sorry, I don't want to splinch us" she mumbled as he pressed her even more closely.

"I trust you, I know you wouldn't," he said and their nose were almost touching, he wanted to kiss her… even she wanted that desperately but her conscience told her otherwise… _what are you doing? Do you even remember who this is? This is Harry for Merlin's sake! He will dump you! Stop this right now or you will definitely regret… remember how much it hurt last time when he left you! He will hurt you again_… it said and it was so right that she was tugged back to reality. She brought her hand up and pushed on his chest with all her might as hard as she could muster… he stumbled back a bit.

"We a-are getting l-late so let's just go," she sputtered and turned away from him… he was too stunned to even talk so he just stood there seeing her retreating form. Ginny was angry, scared, nervous and felt empty because she had let him go.

"Ginny wait…" Harry called from behind her. She stopped though her conscience was screaming at her not too. He approached her and she took a step back and was standing away from him. He furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion while she puckered her eyebrows from anger.

"I thought we were apparating directly," he asked and looked at her. A minute ago, he was practically kissing her but now…

"Apparently we were but not anymore." She told angrily.

"Ginny let's just talk…" he started only to be cut off by Ginny.

"Harry please lets not go back to the same road… lets just drop that subject, I'm ready to forget whatever just happened so please I don't wanna talk about it" she told in kind of angry yet sad tone. Harry just nodded though his mind was telling him to express his love to her…

"Let's just take the main entrance it would be easier right now," she said and walked away. _How in the name of Merlin, will I just forget what just happened?_ She thought. _Simple don't talk about it!_ Her conscience replied. She had to agree with her conscience at least once because that's what she wanted right now too…

-----

Harry was very disappointed because he wanted to tell her everything as his mind wanted him to but his heart was telling him to wait and give her sometime. They both walked in peace she walked in front and he at the back enjoying the view in front. He couldn't talk about what had happened but still he could see her, tease her and picture things about her… _you are such a pervert!_ His conscience told him.

They both entered the hospital and took off towards the conference room. Ginny couldn't believe he had stayed quiet for such a long time which was what she wanted but why was it disturbing her so much. She didn't want talk to him but on the second thought she wanted to talk to him and ask him why he did all those things to her? she was so confused but thought it was a good thing to ignore this subject as it was far too painful for her to go through for now. Therefore, she was ready to ignore that whole 'scenario'…

However, Harry was very busy staring at her and had dropped into one of his fantasy… _I should remember all these things because when I finally get to shag her I wanna try out all these things_! He declared to himself. _Yeah right and when is this gonna happen? _His conscience asked him sarcastically. _Soon_ he said, _yeah right_ it replied again.

Harry was now confused _how could my conscience tell me to express my love to her and be sarcastic towards it?_ He thought waiting for the reply_. I'm not being sarcastic towards you being able to express your love, I'm just being sarcastic towards you not being able to shag her without expressing your feelings first. You know she is Ginny Weasley and not Cho Chang… _it replied_. I've weird principles!_ He declared… _I'm not weird! You are you freak! I'm just stating the facts if you cant handle it then don't think anything… _it said angrily_. Whatever…_he said but trailed off when he saw Ginny wave at someone. He looked up to see they were near the conference room and she was waving at Mindy.

He remembered Mindy from school days but never talked to her so much she seemed like a warm person. She was cute but not as close to Ginny was, his Ginny was just… _here, we go again looser!_ His conscience chimed in… _its not getting real just if you think about it just tell her and see what happens! _It said._ Fine let's see _he said and they stopped in front off the room where Mindy was standing. She smiled up at us.

"Hi Gin, hi Harry" she said and smiled she was looking very formal with black tight fitted skirt that reached her knees, to go with that she was wearing a white blouse and a matching black coat. She was wearing black stilettos to match the look that said I'm-serious-about-my-work… Harry didn't pay attention after the stilettos because he was busy imagining Ginny wearing only black stilettos that would make her legs look even more sexy and she would be laying beneath him… _PERVERT, PERVERT!!!_ His conscience shouted at him…

"Hi Mindy" Ginny said and gave her a hug. "You look sassy but in a formal way," she said cheekily.

"How is that possible? You can't look both ways right?" she asked but Harry was the one who answered.

"You can and you are proving it," he said cheekily but looked at Ginny for her to look at him angrily. However, She just rolled her eyes out of irritation?!

"Stop flirting with her, she is not interested in you," she said as though she was the one controlling Mindy's love life, which was in-fact, confirmed when Mindy spoke…

"She is right you know, you are not my type," she said and shrugged. Harry was feeling hurt nobody had ever said that to him or rejected him except for the two girls standing in front of him. It hurt his ego!

"Oh and what is your type?" he asked sarcastically as Ginny smirked knowing that he had never been rejected by anyone not even her.

"You know the kind of guy should be funny yet intelligent, sophisticated, good looking, tall…" she said a dreamy look in her eyes. Ginny smirked evilly.

"All in all he should be my brother," Ginny asked innocently but her smirk gave away. Mindy rolled her eyes.

"Your brother is incorrigible he is not just all those things he is too much of all that stuff… he's too funny, too sophisticated and also too egoistic." She said matter of factly.

"You are talking about my brother remember…" Ginny asked as they entered the room with a quiet Harry behind them trying to figure who that brother was… Bill can't be coz he's married, Ron is hooked and booked by Hermione, Charlie… but the twins said he had a girlfriend, then it should be either Percy or the twins.

"Oh please don't even try to deny it. You also know he is all those things and in-fact he's so much worse," she said rolling her eyes as they all climbed down the stairs.

"Point accepted," she accepted when they landed. There were the last to arrive all the other aurors and healers were already there and many of them were engrossed in their own conversation. However, excluding some people who were either busy staring at either Ginny or Harry. Ron and Hermione were standing in the group as soon as they saw them they walked towards them…

"Hi there," Hermione said as she hugged Harry and Ginny and smiled at Mindy.

"Hi 'mione" Harry said and nodded towards Ron. Ron looked up to see Ginny chatting with his girlfriend…

"No hug for your favorite brother Gin?" he asked and Ginny turned to glare at him. Obviously, she wasn't ready to forgive him for last night…

"No… not that I've planned for any," she said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened last night. It will take time for me to realize that you are grown woman now not my little baby sister ok." he said sadly if only he had been there with her for the past three years and watched her growing up he wouldn't have over reacted because he was the one who understood her the best…

"So you accept you over reacted?" she asked him sensing his sad tone.

"Yeah," he said solemnly.

"Ok then..." she said and gave him a huge hug. She had missed him like crazy these past years and she would give him hugs every five minutes if he wanted.

"So heard about the 'family reunion' mom is planning?" she asked.

"Yeah dad had owled me today morning and invited me and mione. I'm so excited… I can't wait to see everyone!" he said so happily that everyone else also smiled at his happiness. Hermione looked the happiest she hadn't seen her boyfriend look so happy since for a long time. Ginny also smiled at her overexcited brother…

"That's great Ron. Oh and you have got to see Fleur she is 5 months pregnant and she is already complaining that she looks fat…" she said and chuckled at the memory of fleur running around the kitchen chasing Bill with a frying pan… "Ooh! And the best part is she is blaming it all on Bill like he had done an awful thing to her," she said giggled like a little girl which made Ron smile and Harry looked amused just looking at her so amused.

"Oh yeah and fleur chasing him with the frying pan that was hilarious," Mindy said and started giggling as she remembered the dinner with the weasleys that happened when Mrs. Weasley had thrown a 'family dinner' when she came to know that fleur was pregnant. Ginny started laughing it was as if her friend could read her mind! The other three were staring at them not exactly getting the picture

However, Ron looked sad as he remembered family dinners and how much fun it used to be with the twins and everybody there in their small kitchen at the burrow. He had missed so many things in his life… his mum's cooking, twin's pranks, Ginny chasing him for stealing her desert, his dad smiling and giving him lectures that he didn't really mean. His chess games with Bill, his talks about Quidditch with Charlie… Hell! He even missed Percy. Good thing he could make up for all his years…

"Oh yeah Mindy mum asked me to invite you to the burrow too!" she said happily thinking how much fun they would be having like last time…

"Oh that is so sweet of her…" she said but trailed off when she thought about her annoying brother and their stupid pranks and the way he asks her out every time he sees her. It's bloody annoying…

"So will you come?" Ginny asked eagerly and wondered why she would take so much time to just say yes or no.

"I dunno," she said uncertainly and Ginny widened her eyes out of shock. _She couldn't possibly say no!_

"Bah! You cant say no!!! You just _cannot _say no, ok!? You have to come!" she said exasperatedly and clapped her hands together pleadingly. She wanted her to come desperately… she wanted her there mainly because she wanted to enjoy like last time. However, this time was very important because this time Harry was there and she needed Mindy to be there with her all the time!!!!

"Well…" she said uncertainly still thinking it was a bad idea to be around her brother. However she smirked when she saw Ginny stomping her foot like a little girl who wanted a candy.

"You have to come! You know, I will be surrounded by 'male species' not that I'm complaining. I want you there so I can talk something girly that I cannot talk to mum, fleur, or anyone… pleasssse you have to come!!!" she literally begged. She made puppy dog eyes, which made Harry melt, he was staring at her, and if Ginny wanted he would tie Mindy up and drag her to burrow. However, that didn't seem necessary when Mindy looked at Ginny she frowned…

"Aw! Not the puppy eyes," she said but Ginny took that as good sign because she pouted so innocently… it really did look genuine.

"Awwwwww!!! Not the lips" she said exaggeratingly and Ginny knew she had won the battle…

"So will you come Mini pleasssse?" she asked imploringly.

"Oh alright, alright I'll come…." She said before she could finish Ginny jumped on her and hugged her tightly squealing in delight which made Mindy smile and hug her back!!! Ron and Harry were watching them in amusement but Hermione was somewhat disappointed to see Ginny beg her friend to join her because she wanted girl company?! She would be there right?!!! She was a girl…

"Thank you…. you are the best and I will tell my dear 'ol brother to stay away from you ok?" Ginny asked while her friend nodded…

"And you should promise to make me those chocolate chip cookies!" she asked

"Done," Ginny replied.

"So then it's a deal," she confirmed. "So when should I be there?"

"Why don't you come to my apartment with me and then we can go together to the burrow?" she told and Mindy nodded.

"That sounds great…" she trailed off as they heard loud clumping sound coming from upstairs, they turned to see moody and Tonks approaching them. They came and stood near the crowd… Moody cleared his throat to grab attention of everyone and initiated Tonks to start something.

"Hello everyone today is Saturday and I know how everyone must be feeling it's the weekend and all but don't worry you are not alone and it will just take 10 minutes to announce your schedules and then you can all go party…." She said excitedly and many people chuckled. Moody cleared his throat as though saying 'come-to-the-point'

"Oh! Yeah, right so, about your timetable everyone from first two level will have classes here in this room from morning 10 to 12… it's not much but it will be different for each level trainees. Third level trainees that are… The healers will be learning about all the medications and everything related to healing dark curses. The second level trainees are the aurors they will learning to mainly defend dark curses." She said as she paused to look at moody who just signaled her to continue…

"These two groups of trainees will be trained every alternate day i.e. for third level trainee healers it will be on Monday, Wednesday and Friday as for the aurors it's Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. The both level trainees will have Sunday classes too… together and will help each other in each other's training…" she informed and some of them grumbled when they heard they would be here on the weekends too.

"So now coming to the first level trainees firstly I would like to inform to you why these levels were done so that you won't feel left out. These levels were made on basis of your talents, history, background and mainly your intelligence. It's also based on your individuality and I should tell you that not everyone in the first level are brainy and not all of them in third and second levels are wimps!" she informed which made many of them snicker Moody glared at her but didn't speak anything…

"Anyways my point is not to insult anyone but to just say that the people who are selected to train in the first level are selected to train specially based on their pure talents. It can be just because that they are good at dark curses or that they can exceed in their field or that they really good at studies and even that they had really good grades at OWLS, NEWT'S etc…" she alleged and Moody nodded in agreement as if she remembered something she started again. "I really wanted to say this so that nobody would feel left out but if anybody does then please talk to Moody because he was the one who sorted you into different levels" she told and smirked. Moody looked fiercely at her as though warning her.

"Ok enough with the touchy subject… my old man here is immune to jokes and conviviality… if I must say." She stated sarcastically and rolled her eyes when she heard a scoff from beside her. Therefore, she decided not to waste any more time better yet not to irritate.

"However, coming back to our 'hot' topic i.e. the first level students are to have classes from Monday to Thursdays from 10 to 3… in fifth floor which is specially cleared for your training. You'll have an hour brake in the middle and you guys will have straight classes for four days a week." she stopped when she heard moans of disagreements from the crowd of course they were from the first level.

"Nevertheless you'll have off on weekends…" now there were shouts of disagreements from the other levels.

"No fair"

"I wanna be in first level"

"Yeah"

"Boohoo… I want off on weekends too"

"Damn right!"

"What's so special about them?"

"I want weekends off too"

"SILENCE!!" this last comment was roared by Moody who was till now standing and watching the commotion as the chaos got out of hand he had to do something.

"Now, I want all of you to listen to me very carefully… the rules were done by me and it will be changed by me only and I refuse to do so. Whether you like it or not you will have trainings on the assigned dates or else you will get your noisy arses in so much trouble that you will walk out of this room not even being able to make noise from any part of your sorry body." He growled and the crowd immediately shut it not doubting a word the angry auror just said.

"So you will all have classes starting from Monday so you will all be let off for this weekend…" he said. "All of healers will be excused from their actual work training for this _training _and aurors have already finished their training… so you all will only be attending this special DARK ARTS training. If I hear another word from your sorry mouths you will even regret being waking up today. So now, you are all dismissed. Try to be on time for your training. Good bye." He growled and left the room without even a glance.

Everybody in the room were shocked of the old auror's wrath so they didn't wait any longer in the room but just left to enjoy or whatever they had to do in order to pass the weekend…

------

**A/N- Hello people I know I updated this soon!!! But I am planning on finishing this story as soon as possible!!! I was busy writing the coming up chapters and I didn't get the time to revise my old chapters properly… I updated two chapters at once but next time I will be uploading single chapter at a time I hope you don't mind!!!! **

** So coming back to this chapter? What did you like? Like anything at all? Review people I just love reading your opinions so keep reviewing!!! Love to all of you and kisses to all of them who loved my story… muaaaaaaahhhhh**

** Now Review!!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers…. I so love you guys for taking the time to review…**

**HarryandGinnyeternal**. – thank you! Thank you! And I hope you liked the chapters!!! Thanks again for the review…

**Loyd1989** -- I know, I know I get that a lot…. All my friends said that I was like romanticizing about my characters which I do btw… I just hope you don't mind about all the descriptions about their looks and all… I will try to keep it mellow but sometimes when I start writing this story its like I cant stop and I start to write just what pops into my head… but thanks again for such a sweet review!!!

**lovesreading2 **-- Ha Ha ha wait and watch what I have up my sleeves for H/G and I also hope that this and the last chapter was good enough!!!! Thanks for the review…

**gossipgirl101 **-- I hope you got the answer!!! Thanks for the review…

**LazyShika16** -- Wow thanks and well I just hope that you like what I have in store for you!!!!

**X Gambler of Fate X** -- X _**Blushes**_ X I know how could I be so daft about it… but I was just writing and that Johnny depp thing just popped into my head!!! But no harm no foul… but thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter… plz comment on what you thought about these chapters X _**apart from the horrible writing**_ X… I love your comments and opinions and I really appreciate them!!!

**Krupz**-- thanks you hope you liked these chapters!!!

**Sarika **-- it's alright my English is not so polished either…. anyways thanks for the review!!! And I'm glad that you enjoyed my story


	8. The Burrow

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything... well Duh!!!!**

**A/N – This is a post Hogwarts story… I have made major changes in the characters and I hope you like it… there are also some new characters and some characters are alive too... and don't forget to Review!!!**

**------**

Harry apparated near Ron and Hermione's apartment… he had taken their address after their little 'chitchat' with Moody… Harry was happy that they didn't have classes on weekends but still it would be like being back at Hogwarts… but worse Ginny would be with him in the _same_ class. Actually, he didn't know if it was for good or worse but right now it felt it was for the worse because he was not _in_ control of his feelings for her…

After their 'almost' snog session at diagon alley Harry couldn't forget about her one bit… it felt so nice being close to her and yet he wanted to make sure she felt the same way. However, from where he was standing it didn't look like she wanted any thing to do with him… right now. Hence, for the time being he let it be…

He came near their door and knocked… he heard shuffling inside and after a few seconds Hermione opened the door. She looked great, she had opted for a blue dress with no sleeves and she had let her hair loose, she had on a simple pair of heels… overall she looked perfect. However, Harry felt 'under-dressed' he was just wearing a plain white shirt and a blue shaded jeans. Still one would think he looked great but according to him it wasn't…

"Hi Harry," she said gesturing for him to come in…

"Hi Hermione," he said, "You look great," he informed.

"Thanks Harry that's so sweet. Well come in now…" she urged. He did as he was told… the apartment was quiet huge, the living room was great it had huge couches, a coffee table which had some books… not to mention a bookshelf in one corner and some other decorating stuff. Anybody who knew Hermione could tell that she had decorated her apartment… it felt homey.

"Your apartment looks great Hermione… where is Ron?" he asked as he turned around to face her… she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask he is getting ready for about an hour now and he's not done yet… I finished getting dressed in 10 minutes. However, Mr. I-wanna-look-presentable-for-my-family is still not finished…" she informed irritatingly but still she was smiling.

"Oh so he's not ready yet?" he asked.

"No, so enough about Ron… What about you?" she asked gesturing him to sit down.

"What about me?" He asked as he sat down on the couch. She sat down next to him and studied him carefully…

"You know what I mean, what happened between you and Ginny? Before you came today to know the time table that is," she said looking at him. He was all of a sudden very interested in looking at a book…

"Harry…" she asked again.

"Mhmm?" he asked uncertainly. He was reading a book very seriously… but the problem was he was reading it upside down. Hermione rolled her eyes and corrected his 'mistake'.

"I'm serious Harry what _did_ happen between you two? You both were acting weird and were ignoring each other completely… I dunno about you but she surely was." She told and she was right. Harry sighed and put the book down.

"Well… we almost kissed," he stuttered and Hermione eyes were now wide open from shock and then she cleared her throat…

"So did you?" she asked cautiously.

"Almost 'Mione! She pushed me away before I could… I dunno if she wanted to or not but I sure wanted to… but by the looks of it she didn't want to… you know kiss me," He stuttered nervously.

"Sure she didn't want to. She pushed you away, didn't she?" she asked.

"She sure did." He said depressingly. Hermione was contemplating something he sure looked miserable without Ginny. He had to go through so much misery through out his life and she wanted him to be happy at least now … and there was only way he could be happy and that would be if Ginny was back in his life. So, she would definitely help him to get her back in his life and she had an excellent idea how…

"Harry I know how you are feeling right now and _we_ can solve your problem, if you want my advice that is?" she asked and he nodded. "Then the only way you will get her back is if you ignore her." she said matter-of-factly. Harry gave her such a nasty look that if anybody would have seen it then they would have thought that she was crazy.

"Ignore her? I can't even stop looking at her for one second and you want me to ignore her. How in the Merlin's name of baggy pants am I gonna do that?" he asked.

"If you always gawk at her or stare at her like she is some precious… juicy chocolate and salivate all over her then she will never pay attention to you," she shouted and huffed in irritation. Harry just stayed silent for a long time contemplating what she had just told…

"Harry I'm not trying to confuse you or discourage you. I'm just stating the facts besides I'm telling you all this out of my own experience." she stated simply. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Look, when Ron was dating lavender… wait let me rephrase that… when Ron was 'snogging' lavender I felt so jealous I felt like pulling her eyes out… and all I wanted to do to Ron was to kill him for touching another girl. I wanted to be the only one to kiss Ron. At that time… I wanted to be lavender," she said and slowly he started processing the information he had just received. He remembered how Ginny had acted when Alice had talked to him… may be what Hermione was telling would work.

"So are you telling me to snog lavender?" he asked. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. _Men are all stupid!!_ She concluded.

"No I'm not telling you to snog her," she said irritated.

"And I'm not snogging some pansy or anyone for that matter. I only want to snog Ginny," he said truthfully looking at his hands. Hermione's heart went out for him… _Awww he's so sweet!!!_ She thought.

"No Harry I'm not telling you to snog anyone but just make Ginny _believe_ you are, flirt with other girls around her, ignore her… don't look at her like she's the only one for you, don't be needy around her…" she said and Harry was about interrupt but she already knew what he wanted to say. "…I know she's the only one for you but don't let her know about that or at least until she realizes it herself…_that_ you are the one for her." she clarified and smiled when reality seemed to have dawned on him…

"So you want me to treat her like just _a girl _and not'_the girl',_" he asked sharply and sighed as she smiled and nodded.

"Exactly and I want you to see other girls around her if you want to make her realize how much of a man you are and what she is missing." She said exaggeratingly he smirked and looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Who knew the bookworm-know-it-all from Hogwarts could give such good love advice." He said and smirked broader as she started to glare at him but she couldn't reply because Ron came out from his room at the exact moment…

They both turned and looked at him he really did look nice… he was wearing a nice pair a jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket but it looked more like a coat… He had sleeked his hair back with some gel and was carrying a bunch of yellow lilies for his mum. He was the vision of immaculate.

"So…" he asked carefully waiting for them to tell him that he looked perfect. After all he had spent an hour getting dressed… it was rare for any of the weasley men to spend such a long time in front of the mirror not to mention Ron… was always the best at getting ready quickly. However, when he was nervous… he would make sure to look perfect like he did at the Yule ball… well that was the robe's fault that his mum had got him… it was sprouting lace for Merlin's sake! However, this time he looked spectacular and all he wanted to do was impress his mum.

In reply, Hermione got up and went to give her boyfriend a hug… Harry was looking at the couple with a glint in his eyes. Ron smiled and hugged his girl friend tightly and sighed…

"You look really very handsome," she cooed at him pulling back a little and trailing her fingers on his collar and then on his chest as she looked at him through her eyelashes…

"Really?" he asked teasingly loving the way she felt when she was in his arms. He really was lucky to have her in his life…

"Yeah, do you wanna know what I'm thinking right now?" she asked him seductively resting her hands on his chest and looking directly into his brilliant blue eyes that she could read like an open book… she loved his eyes. _God! Could I love him any more?_ She thought.

"Dare I ask?" he said resting his hands on her waist, pulling her closer… Harry who was sitting quietly until then thought this was just crazy… he was sitting right in front of them and worst he was getting sick with every passing moment…

"All I wanna do is take you back into our room and rip that…" Hermione started

"Ok that's it!! There is poor innocent _boy_ sitting just two steps away from you guys. I cannot look! Will you please stop with the… canoodling?" he said exasperated. They both looked at him as though realizing he just got there. Hermione was blushing furiously and tried to get away but Ron just tightened his grip on her not letting her go anywhere right now…

"Then don't look 'boy'! Close your eyes while we finish…" he said as if ordering a child and Harry rolled his eyes. Ron then turned to his girl friend who was looking down from embarrassment he brought his hand up and lifted her chin…and looked at her. "So you were saying something about the bedroom?" he asked and Harry mimed to gag…

"Will you stop with the canoodling man?! It's bloody annoying I can puke for three days straight!!! Besides we will be late," he added. He knew that would break the couple apart. Ron sighed heavily and let go of Hermione who just pecked him on the cheek as she stepped apart and smiling at her infuriated boyfriend.

"Tell me again why I sat with him on the train to Hogwarts… In my first year," he asked no one in particular.

"Because I was the boy who lived," Harry answered simply looking at the book he was holding. Ron turned to him seriously _Is that what he thinks of me?_ He thought. _That I am friends with him because he's the chosen one? After all these years…_

"No Harry I didn't sit because of that," he said dead serious and Harry looked at him and smiled at the way his friend took simple things seriously…

"I know mate, I was just pulling your leg," he said jokingly. However, Ron gave him a stern look that said don't-joke-about-such-things…

"Well don't… because it's not nice and it certainly is not funny," he said seriously. Harry looked at him and sighed. He really was serious and he certainly was taking this seriously. Therefore, he didn't push him…

"Sorry mate… so lets get going I'm starved," he said changing the topic and smiled at him.

"I can eat a whole hippogriff," Ron added

"Ok then boys let's get going," Hermione said as she took her purse and her wand ready to apparate…

"And mate you do look great." Harry informed genuinely, which made Ron smile.

"Thanks mate you don't look bad yourself," he said and patted him on the back.

"Thank you," Harry said and they both smiled at each other…

"Ok I'm sorry let me rephrase what I just said… let's get going _girls_!" Hermione said and they all laughed and apparated to the burrow.

------

They all apparated near the front gates of the burrow… _The burrow!_ It stood so majestically. Harry was seeing it after three long years and being back here finally felt like… _Home sweet home_. The house was not so… huge and it was slightly leaning to the left… but it was held up using magic. They were standing in front of the garden, where chickens were wandering around, Wellington boots, a rusty cauldron was littered on the lawn… where the seeds for the chicken were kept, and there was a lopsided sign stuck on the ground that announced its location: "The Burrow"

A fence and a hedge surrounded the large garden, as well as gnarled trees. It was beautiful and it was full of overgrowth, filled with weeds and with grass that needed cutting. Though now the place was tidied up a bit compared to when he used to visit them during the summers… while he went to Hogwarts, it was the same as he so well remembered it to be. The two Fluttery bushes, which were brought for Bill and Fleur's wedding were still there… that's what Harry loved about the Weasley's their simplicity and their caring nature towards everyone.

The garden also had a 'big green pond full of frogs,' and over the hedges, were the fields and hills that led up to the family's orchard.Up the hill behind the Burrow's garden, there was this "small paddock" which was usually used by the Weasley children for pick-up Quidditch matches. It was particularly convenient for playing Quidditch as trees surrounded the orchard, and therefore it couldn't have seen by any prying Muggle eyes.

Harry just stood there and looked around for a long time, all his memories flooded to him like tidal waves. A broom shed was there, it was smelly and full of spiders… that was where Dumbledore had pulled Harry for a brief conversation when he dropped him off at the Burrow in his sixth year. It was from this shed that Ginny, starting at the age six, had "borrowed" her brothers' broomsticks so she could teach herself Quidditch. He smiled as he pictured how it would feel to have a huge family…

There was also a garage, where Fred and George parked the Ford Anglia… after they had used it to pick him up from Privet Drive. There was also a chicken coop it had the same structure as the garage but it was smaller. That was where the chickens were kept, and also where Mr. Weasley kept the leftover pieces of the flying motorcycle and some muggle stuff… hidden from Mrs. Weasley.

He was so lost in his thought that as he stood there admiring the view. He didn't really know how long he was standing until he smelled delicious smell of some chicken dish from inside the house, that woke him out of his trance and he looked around to see Ron and Hermione snogging he didn't tease them this time he just let them be. He knew Hermione was just trying to soothe Ron because he needed that right now…

"Let's go guys," Hermione said softly after some time…

They stepped inside the garden, the grass was very moist, there were many gnomes running around as well and Harry remembered the first time he had seen a gnome and helped the weasley boys to rid them. _How he loved being at burrow?_

Ron was feeling so nervous that his hands were sweating like crazy! He had gone away for three years without talking or discussing anything with his family!!!! He was really scared…_ For Merlin's sake pansy, they are your own family and they are definitely not cannibals so pull yourself together man!_ His mind ordered and for him it sounded like his mum's voice. _God I miss her so much! What am I gonna say to her?_ He thought.

He climbed up the stairs of the back door that led into there kitchen… they were all nervous and wondered who all might already be there. They decided to go early so that they could all talk first. They were 'just' an hour early; he knocked on the door twice and waited for someone to open… They heard someone giggling inside and then some shuffling sound combined with Mrs. Weasley's voice. Ron visibly tensed. _Mum!?_

------

"Honestly you girls will burn down the- oh!" Mrs. Weasley gasped as she opened the door. It was her son! Her baby boy was standing outside with Harry and Hermione… who were just standing behind Ron but it seemed like the world had disappeared apart from her son, her youngest son. She loved him so much and missed him these past few years… it was as if a part of her body was missing.

Yes, her children were her everything for her. She would go to any limits for them… Bill was like her legs, who helped her to stand and face the world, he was her first baby boy… _her determination_. Charlie was like her arms, he was her fights, her struggle, her adventure, who could help anyone in need… _her strength_. Percy was like her mind, her principles, that she showed it off with help of speech… _her intelligence_.

The twins, Fred and George were like her eyes and ears that she often kept on edge. She didn't have to look at them or hear them if they were pulling a prank on someone or doing something that they shouldn't be doing… she just could feel them, they were… _her senses_. Ron was like her nose, her pride… _her breath_. Her husband was her heart and if she is alive, that is only because of her husband, her love and… _her life._

Molly always had dreamed of having a female child and her dream was fulfilled in the form of Ginny. After all… after Bill was born she had tried four times to have… a girl but that resulted in having total six sons. Ginny was… _her dream_, her dream of being a healer, her dream of being the most beautiful woman that the world had seen, her dream that she wanted to achieve i.e.… to become successful, powerful, challenging and strong. Her daughter was doing all that on her behalf. She couldn't have been anymore proud of her. Not to mention Ginny had also inherited her famous fiery temper… that made all her sons cower in front of her. They both also shared a caring nature that helped anyone in need not even looking at who they were. Ginny was also… _her belief_.

It was true that Molly loved her children dearly and she obviously couldn't survive without her determination, strength, intelligence, sense, pride, dreams, beliefs and obviously her love…

When Ron had left her 3 years ago… she was broken, her pride was not with her. It was as if she had almost forgotten how to breathe… now as she looked at her son she couldn't control the tears that streamed down from her eyes. She had her son back, her baby…

She didn't want to talk to him or need any of his explanations as to why he left the way he did, she knew he had to… he had to help his best friend. After all, she would have done the same thing or _her pride_ would be hurt… for many reasons. She looked at him and noticed that he had changed so much… he was now a man. He was carrying her favorite flowers she smiled as she saw that. _He could be such a gentle man!_ She thought. With that thought, she stepped forward and hugged him tightly the famous bone-crushing Weasley hug but Ron didn't seem to mind at all…

Ron hugged his mum, he felt safe, secure, happy and finally home… he was so happy that he hugged his mum tighter… as if challenging her hug. He felt like staying like that forever, he wanted to be young again… so that he could crawl into his mother lap and sleep for hours together, with her stroking his hair and telling him stories about their ancestors. He wanted to be five years old again and feel secure in his mother's hugs…

After what felt like hours, they pulled back and looked at each other. Mrs. Weasley was now smiling at her son, she brought her hands up and smoothed his hair and brought her hand to his cheek lovingly as though memorizing his features. Ron leaned into her touch as he closed his eyes and sighed. She rose on her tiptoes to kiss him on his forehead. He leaned in a little as if he knew that his mother would kiss him. She kissed him and smiled at him. He waited for her to say something…

"Welcome home son." she said and that was all he needed… to make him smile like a little boy who got what he wanted…

"Thank you mum… here this is for you," he said handling her the flowers and kissing on her cheek. She gladly accepted it she did love lilies and that to yellow lilies.

"Oh! Thank you dear… this is so sweet of you." She cooed and smelled her flowers. Ron grinned looking at his mother so happy. She then looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Harry! look at you all grown up…" she said rushing towards him. Ron moved aside and put his arms around Hermione as Harry came front and hugged her. "Its so nice to see you again," she said as she pulled back and patted his cheek.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to see you too," he said and kissed her on the cheek… as he was pulling back Molly caught his head and kissed him on the forehead the same way she had kissed Ron. She always thought Harry was like a son to her and she made sure he was treated like one too. She pushed his hair back from his eyes but that only made it fall back in place… she smiled and tried to smooth it back.

Harry smiled as he saw Mrs. Weasley smooth his hair, which was an unachievable task… though it was smooth it was still unruly. Mrs. Weasley had always been like a mother that he never had. Until he met her, he never knew what felt like having a mother or what mothers love and care was… and now it finally felt like he had a mother. After Mrs. Weasley thought that he looked presentable, she smiled at him and turned towards Hermione. Ron had his arms around her in a protective manner like Arthur always put around her. She smiled…

"Oh finally you both are together… it was about bloody time!" she said and gestured Hermione to come forward so that she could hug her. Ron and Harry looked shocked as Mrs. Weasley swore, they both exchanged a look and sniggered. Hermione walked forward and hugged her too. Then she pulled back and smiled at the older women…

"Hello Mrs. Weasley it's nice to finally meet you again." Hermione said nervously knowing that she knew about her relationship with Ron.

"It's nice to meet you too dear and you look very beautiful. It's also a pleasure to know that you two are finally together. It's also nice to know that my son finally plucked up the courage and asked you out… I always knew you both were perfect for each other." She rambled on. Hermione smiled at her and Ron lifted his nose indignantly but also proud of his decision as he learned that his mother approved of their relationship.

"Oh look at me rambling on…where are my manners?! Come on in now," she said stepping aside allowing them to walk inside the kitchen. Harry looked around his favorite place in the world. It was modified so much the before kitchen _cum_ dining room was now just a dining room and kitchen was in a different room. The dining room now was a little bigger and nicer.

Kitchen was always the center of life in the weasley household. It was 'small and rather cramped' room; it had a scrubbed wooden table with eight chairs, a window overlooking the house's front path. Nearby there was a long narrow passageway that lead to the staircase and to the upper floors. There were two doors… the one on the left led to the sitting room, where there was a prominent fireplace that was used for all the flooing and other door obviously led to the kitchen because there were sounds of some vessels clattering from the other side. Delicious smell was also approaching Harry from that direction that made Harry's stomach growl.

Thankfully, no body was around him as Ron was already sitting on the table with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione talking. As he sat down on the table, he heard some noise coming from the sitting room. It was the sound of the floo going on and followed by footsteps entering…

"Mum we're home," Fred announced as they entered the 'dining room'. George trailing behind him.

"Oh so I see we are not the first to arrive," George said as he came forward and gave his mum and Hermione a hug. He nodded to towards Ron and Harry. Fred followed suit as George grabbed an apple from the table and sat on a chair.

"So when did you guys get here?" Fred asked as he sat down too…

"Just now," Ron said and shrugged.

"So mum when is everybody arriving? I say… I'm bloody hungry," George, said laying his feet on the table.

"Yeah I say… freaking hungry," Fred supplied and he imitated his twin only to receive a glare from his mother.

"I say… I will not allow that kind of language in my house and feet's of the table," she said sternly pointing her index finger at them. They nodded and did as they were told right then they heard someone yelling and an amused giggle.

"Oh these girls will surely blow up my kitchen!" Molly cried and rushed towards the door but as she reached it… the door opened and Mindy stepped out with a satisfied smile on her face. They almost collided but Mindy quickly stepped aside.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Weasley," she said but couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

"What did she do now?" Mrs. Weasley asked Mindy exasperated.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Mindy suggested as she stepped aside and held the door for her to enter. Mrs. Weasley did and Mindy closed the door slowly as she heard Mrs. Weasley shout something like You-will-burn-my-house-down but it was muffled. Mindy giggled and stepped aside from the door and realized that she had an audience.

"Oh! Hi guys," she greeted all of them as she walked towards the table and sat next to Hermione across from the twins…

"Hi beautiful," George said and smirked arrogantly which made Mindy to scowl.

"Sod off." She told.

"Ouch! I'm hurt" George informed and mocked being hurt by bringing his hand to his chest. Fred and Ron sniggered but Harry was thinking something… then it suddenly clicked. _It was George!_ He thought. _Duh!_ His mind replied.

"As if," she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms against her chest.

"So when will you go out with me?" George asked bluntly but with a hint of hope in his tone.

"Probably when the dog's tail becomes straight!" she said indignantly and everybody at the table chuckled.

"Come on Mindy give me break, will you?" he sort off begged but she just shook her head 'no'. George really liked Mindy a lot though she was just 3 years younger than he was; he still liked her like crazy. She was so mature, beautiful, controlling and sexy…

"That's pathetic I tell you." Fred concluded.

"I agree," Ron said. George glared at Ron…

"Look who's talking Mr. I-waited-for-seven-years-to-just-ask-my-best-friend-out." He said and Harry and Fred roared with laughter as Ron glared back at him. Hermione was blushing furiously. Mindy held back a laugh but couldn't stop the smile that escaped her lips and George caught it. He stopped glaring at Ron and looked at her.

"You are smiling." He stated and smirked triumphantly.

"No," she said firmly.

"You are too and that to at my joke… you never smile at my jokes. Accept it, you're cracking up Miss Watson!" he informed. She glared at him and gave a look that said I-will-kill-you!

"Am not," she insisted.

"Are to," he replied and knew what was coming… he loved arguing with her.

"Am not,"

"Are to,"

"Am noooottt," she shouted.

"Are toooooo," he said smirking.

"Am not, am not, AM NOOOOT…" she cried as she placed her palms on the table and stood up leaning over the table… glaring at him.

"Are to, are to, ARE TOOOO…" he shouted miming her. Now there faces were inches apart. George leaned in suddenly and smacked his lips on hers catching hers forcefully between his, smirking. She cried into his mouth and tried to pull away but he came with her. It was as if his lips were glued on hers.

He started sucking on them… not kissing but literally sucking on her lips!!!! As if it was a delicious chocolate and he was hungry for it from a long, long, lonnnnnng time. Mindy hesitated just for moment before she brought her hands up and pushed on his shoulders. They broke apart and it sounded as if two hosepipes were pulled apart… she huffed and blushed in frustration, embarrassment and anger while he just smirked broader and sat down with his hands on the back of his head satisfied. She just stood there glaring at him…

"You… you…ARGHHHHHHHH!" she shouted and sat down grimacing. Harry and Ron were chuckling; Hermione was holding back a grin. While Fred looked really proud his twin.

"Way to go bro, I'm really proud of you," Fred said giving his bro a Hi-5. Mindy glared at them.

"You guys are incorrigibly nauseating," she said and turned away from them.

"Yeah but still you can't get enough of me," George informed. She just huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. He mimed her again smirking… Harry and Ron were catching their stomach and laughing…

"Bite me," she glowered.

"Watch what you say, Min I might just do that," he informed cheekily.

"Whatever," she said and rolled her eyes. The kitchen door opened to reveal a tired looking Mrs. Weasley with some flour on her hair and her apron covered in chocolate syrup…

"Uhhhhh that girl will never learn how to bake anything," she muttered as she sat down on the table. Mindy silently thanked Merlin for the distraction…

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley it's all my fault I asked her to make those for me," she said apologetically. "It's just that… last time she made them, it was amazing," she told.

"Yeah I know… last time must have been a fluke," she dismissed waving her hand. "Though she's good… she makes an awful lot of mess…" she said and sighed. "She's such a piece of work… Merlin! Bless the soul who marries her."

"I heard thaaaaaaaat!" Ginny's voice rang from somewhere inside the kitchen. Molly sniggered childishly shaking her head. Mindy and Hermione were also smiling as Mindy was telling her something. Ron and the twins were talking about their joke shop and their products.

Harry was busy staring at the kitchen door as if he was waiting for her to come out; he just wanted to have a look at her. Mrs. Weasley caught him staring so he just smiled at her and turned away scratching the back of his neck. He then remembered what Hermione had told him before and decided to try that but if he could just get a glimpse of her…

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal Charlie and some girl. Charlie was looking bigger and his hair longer… the girl who must have been his girlfriend was a brunette with long hair… she was wearing a half-sleeved black dress. She was beautiful with big charcoal eyes and freckles spread across her pale prominent face. She was quiet tall… overall she looked elegant and striking. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to them and gave them both hugs.

"Oh I'm so happy you guys could make it," she said and rushed them towards the table. Charlie smiled at everyone and broader when he saw Ron… Ron got up and hugged him tightly. Charlie at first was shocked at the gesture but hugged him back nevertheless.

"Welcome home," Ron, said awkwardly not knowing why he had just hugged him… _Weasley men never hugged… at least not each other._

"Well that's strange because I should be the one saying that," he said smirking. Ron nodded and took his seat back. Charlie then kissed Hermione and Mindy on the cheek. He then turned towards Harry…

"Hello Harry," Charlie greeted and shook his hand. Charlie's girl friend who was talking to Mrs. Weasley until now looked up with wide eyes…

"You are H-Harry Harry potter?" the girl asked surprised as she looked at his forehead obviously looking for his scar but it was securely hidden behind his hair.

"Y-Yeah," he said awkwardly running his hand through his hair.

"Harry, everyone this is Katie Johansson my fiancée," Charlie announced beaming.

"We know," the twin chorused with identical smirks. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Ok Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet my fiancée," he said and they all stepped forward and greeted her.

"So I finally got to meet you guys. You guys… like saved the world!" she said fascinated. "Well I've heard so much about you Harry and the war its so nice to meet you…" she cooed and planted kisses on both his cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you too" he thanked and took his seat back. Then after sometime Katie started talking to Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Mindy about… well girly stuff, the twins and Ron were talking about their products, Harry started a conversation about Quidditch with Charlie and that was when the kitchen door opened to reveal Ginny.

"Mum will you please come and check… Oh! Hi everyone," Ginny said shocked. Harry suddenly turned when he heard the door open and gasped.

Ginny was wearing a green jumper, which had the letter 'G' on it, and Harry couldn't see what she wore underneath… a skirt or shorts because she was wearing a white apron that was tied around her perfect waist. Their was flour on her forehead and her apron was smeared with dots of melted chocolate; She was catching a bowl and was stirring something… but still she looked breath taking for him with her hair tied up in a high pony and few tendrils of her hair falling delicately on her beautiful face.

"What should I check?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stepped forward and looked at the content of the bowl. She looked impressed…

"The pork chops, I left the pork chops on the frying pan," she said stirring the bowl…

"What? You left the pork chops like that … Oh Merlin! They will get burned you had to… oh forget it! It's like teaching a hippogriff how to tap dance!!!" Molly shrieked and rushed inside mumbling something like if-you-have-spoilt-my-pork-chops-I-will-kill-you!!. Ginny heard that and rolled her eyes…

"Apparently pork chops are more important than their own daughter!!!" Ginny shouted back.

"Damn right they are!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from inside the kitchen. Ginny chuckled and turned to the rest of them her eyes flicked towards Harry once before she turned and looked at everyone…

"How's my favorite sister?" Charlie asked as he watched Ginny untie her apron, which reveled short jeans shorts, which in turn showed off her long delicious looking… creamy legs. She was wearing a pair of blue sneakers. Harry couldn't help but stare at her it was like every time he saw her he couldn't help… it was as if her beauty hypnotized him and forced him to drop into one of his fantasies.

"Why do you guys always tell that I'm your favorite sister… because as far as I know you guys have only one sister?" she informed as she took off her apron and placed it on the table with the bowl.

"Ok how does… my favorite sibling sound?" Charlie asked as he got up and engulfed her in his arms kissing her on the forehead.

"That sounds better," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey! We need kisses too…" Ron and the twins crossed together. Ginny rolled her beautiful eyes and went to kiss them. Everyone on the table hugged and kissed her except for Harry… she even hugged Mindy but not him. He felt disappointed… Ginny moved to greet Katie…

"Hi babe you look hot," Katie said and hugged her.

"I don't think wearing a mucky old jumper and torn shorts… is defined as 'hot,'" she said and glanced at everyone frowning. "Am I the only dressed like this I feel left out and I definitely feel like a looser…" she said looking down at her old jumper.

"You do not look like a looser actually I think you look hot in anything you wear…" Katie informed sternly, which made Ginny smile. "You look beautiful even if you are in a dress or an old pair of sexy shorts," she informed and winked at her.

"Oi! Don't call my sister sexy," Fred said disgusted.

"Yeah she is cute but not sexy..." George chimed in.

"Yeah beautiful but not hot." Ron finished.

Ginny rolled her eyes while Charlie just smiled in satisfaction he definitely couldn't have argued with his own girl friend for calling his baby sister sexy so… he remained silent. Harry also remained silent as he agreed to both of them; she was cute yet sexy, beautiful yet hot, she was just everything that a man wanted… Ginny ignored her brothers it was not as if this was the first time they were playing protective.

"Anyways I guess you're right Katie and besides I cant go to my apartment now to get some clothes and I certainly cannot fit into one of my old clothes from Hogwarts I've grown so fat," she said shrugging.

"What?! You can't be serious?" Katie said incredulously "You are not fat." She declared and Harry had to agree she was never fat… sure, she was taller, sexier, and was uhh... better filled. But, certainly not fat she just changed a bit for the _better_… that is.

"I am to" she argued snorting.

"You are what?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she entered the kitchen. Ginny turned to her…

"Ginny was arguing with Katie that she has become fat!" Mindy said and smirked at Ginny as her friend glared at her in reply.

"What?" Molly shrieked loudly. "I certainly do not agree with that Ginevra! You are not at all fat…" she said coming in front of her daughter and taking her face in both her hands. "Besides I think you are very slim… if you ask my opinion," she lectured. Ginny looked at her like was crazy.

"You can't be serious right?" She asked incredulously. Molly just shook her head. Ginny sighed and saw Mindy behind her mother smirking at her…

"Ok now will you go in and make those cookies," Molly said. Ginny suddenly yelped everybody were so shocked that Fred almost fell out of the chair.

"I totally forgot about the cookies, I've already kept a tray in the oven… it will get burned…" she exclaimed and rushed inside the kitchen. Harry watched her retreating form she was so cute when she was running around… especially in those sexy shorts. Harry started thinking how she would look like when she cooked for him in their own house after they got… his thoughts were again interrupted when there was shuffling in the sitting room and Fleur's voice rang out…

"I 'ate zis floo business," her voice rang out. "It iz all your fault Bill, you got me pregnant." She shouted as she stepped out of the living room. She looked radiant though she had become huge. Her blonde hair longer and her blue eyes were sparkling. Behind her, Bill walked in looking very tired and even though he had a lot of scars on his face, he looked very handsome and the scars only made him look more rugged and macho.

Following right behind him… stepped out a girl with such beauty that Harry would have sworn that she looked like a clone of Fleur. She was around 5'7 and skinny but had huge bosoms. She was wearing red dress that reveled her chest quiet generously. Her dress had thin straps that stuck to her but it looked as if it would come off any moment. She was wearing matching stilettos and blood red lipstick. She had left her long blonde hair to cascade down her back it was too straight, too blonde and Harry hated it. If he was not madly in love with Ginny he probably would have found her attractive…

"Oh 'ello everybody 'ow are you all doing?" Fleur said smiling sweetly. Bill scoffed but turned into a cough immediately. _Pregnancy and the mood swings!! Merlin I will be waiting for the day when the baby is gonna pop out of her!!_ Bill thought.

"Hi Bill, Fleur…" Mrs. Weasley beamed giving them hugs she then turned towards the blonde "Hi Gabrielle welcome." she said pleasantly but anybody who knew Mrs. Weasley would know that she hated her and she was eyeing her clothes disgustedly.

She then started fussing all around Fleur making her sit on the table. After everybody greeted Bill and the girls, they sat down. The dining room was already crowded. Gabrielle hadn't looked anywhere but at Harry and he was thankful for the crowd seeing that he didn't want to talk to her… that and also because she was eyeing him hungrily that made him shiver all over. He looked up after few minutes and caught her eyes she smiled sickly sweetly and walked towards him… _Oh Merlin!_

" 'ello 'arry…" she cooed seductively but he grimaced as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on the end.

"Hi," was all he managed.

"It iz really nize to finally meet you, I'm zo excited" she said and touched his arms actually she felt his biceps…"You 'ave a very strong body" she said impressed. Harry was not sure what to tell… _how old was she?_

"How old are you?" he asked out loud. She smirked.

"I will turn 18 next month…" she informed. After he did notice her, she looked really mature actually she looked like she was more than 20. She was wearing way too much make up, with dark eye shadow and had too much blush that kind of formed a second coating on her face. Harry was revolted… she didn't have the innocence that his Ginny had…

"You thought me, waz younger?" she laughed actually shrieked, more like. Really, a very high-pitched laugh that made everyone in the room to look at her. _What was so funny again? _He thought.

"You know I grew since zi tri wizard tournament…" she said and rambled on but Harry never listened after tri wizard tournament, because it brought back unwanted memories. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind and focused on what she was saying. He forced a smile and looked at her…

"You know 'arry I 'ave never thanked you properly for saving my life…" she said and leaned in before he could react she kissed him on the cheek. Actually, she was aiming for his lips but he turned his head because the kitchen door had opened at the same time she had leaned in…

Ginny had apparently chosen the exact moment to enter the room and caught Gabrielle kissing Harry. Ginny's mind was shouting at her she wanted to strangle the blonde and had such a murderous look that would have scared Voldemort till he wet his pants… _How dare she kiss him? How dare she kiss 'her' Harry? Better yet, How could he let her?_ She thought of so many questions and her body was burning with so much jealousy that she thought she would explode any moment.

"'ello Ginny," Gabrielle said but somewhat bitterly. Gabrielle looked at the girl in front of her. _How can she be so hot? She was not a Veela! She actually looks nice…_ Gabrielle thought. But she knew she would never say anything out loud. Ginny for now pushed her jealousy down and smiled at her but the smile never reached her eyes.

"Hi Gabrielle," she said sweetly. She looked up at Harry for the first time that day he looked quite nice… With white shirt and jeans, He really was sexy and his eyes… something else caught her eyes as she looked at him…

"Harry nice shade," she said clearly annoyed and furious at the same time.

"Huh?" He asked because he was busy staring at her lips as she talked. She rolled her eyes.

"You have lipstick on your cheek," she said bitterly.

"Oh moi! It is my fault," she smirked. "Let me get that for you…" she said and brought her right hand and rubbed against his cheek. Harry looked at Ginny and looked into her eyes but she was looking at the blonde and was fuming.

"Hi princess," Bill called lovingly from the table. Ginny looked past them to see her brother. She loved Bill so much! Only he and her dad could call her princess and she loved them both. It had been a long time since she had seen him…it had been the last family reunion, which was held because they had announced that Fleur, was pregnant. They lived in their own house in France.

She rushed past Harry and went towards him as she approached him he stood up and spread his arms. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He engulfed her in tight hug and lifted her off the ground she squealed obviously surprised but loved it nevertheless. Everybody in the room watched with delight and smiled, they all knew how close they were…

"I missed you!" she said sadly, as she pulled back.

"Well not as much as I did!" he said genuinely.

"Really?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah and I definitely missed calling someone princess!" he said and a tear escaped her eyes. She even didn't know why she was crying? Mixed feelings perhaps… _Stupid harry!_ She thought. _Why are you thinking about him?_ She asked herself After few seconds… _Are you crying because of him…_

"Hey! Why are you crying?" Bill asked concerned. She shook her head and smiled and truth be told even she didn't know why…

"Nothing, I just missed you so much." She whispered and hugged him closer.

"Aww! Gin you know I will always be here! You know I've been busy with the baby coming and all. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you often these past months," he muttered apologetically. "I'm sorry princess"

"Don't apologize I know you had to move out," she said as she pulled back. "So how are you doing with the baby and all?" she whispered so only he could hear. He smiled and leaned down.

"The baby is great but the mother is not so good… and the mood swings are horrible," he said. Ginny giggled.

"You will make a great dad Bill," she said honestly. "You really are! You were great with me!" she said to prove her point.

"I guess you are right. Thanks Gin." He said and kissed her on the nose and patted her head. She giggled like a little girl, which grabbed everyone's attention again.

"Aw you two are zo sweet,' Fleur said and smiled at them. She then wiggled her way towards her and hugged Ginny. "You look zo 'ot I'm feeling jealous of you. Look at you wearing shorts an all…" then as if she remembered something she started crying. "I c-cant e-ev-even w-wear any shor-shorts… I'm zo huge," she said crying. Bill went towards her and hugged her well… at least he tried so he went behind her and snaked his arms around her, which made her cry even more. " zee I ca-cant even hug my husband properly," she cried harder.

"Of course you can baby, you are beautiful and amazing and you are carrying my child. I cant even express how much I love you for that…I love you" he said truthfully and kissed her stomach and then her cheeks.

"Aw zat iz zoo sweet… of course I love you too." She said and kissed him on the lips hard. It looked as though she was eating his face but Bill looked as if he was enjoying it. Ginny felt embarrassed and turned away only to be faced by Harry.

He was standing there with his arms crossed and staring at her staring intensely. Then he did something and turned away. What he did shocked her to her core. _Did he just wink at me?_ She thought ridiculously. _What did he want to tell? On the other hand, was he suggesting something? If he was then what was it? I think I'm just imagining. That's right I am imagining _she thought She knew she was imagining because she had imagined him doing that a lot of times and more in her mind of course. But what she didn't know was that he had actually done it… She dropped that subject immediately but wanted to talk to Mindy about it soon. Right then her dad and Percy entered the house.

"We're home," Mr. Weasley announced. He smiled at the sight he was met with. He loved his family. It was everything to him.

"Oh Arthur…" Mrs. Weasley shouted happily and rushed towards him. She then hugged him and then Percy.

"Hello mother you look radiant," he stated politely and kissed her on the cheek. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son.

"Oh thank you son! So didn't Penelope come with you?" she asked.

"No mum she had other appointment she personally told me to apologize and she also told me to inform you that she wanted to make it very badly and couldn't because of her prior appointments. She was very disappointed though," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Its ok dear, I can understand… her being the correspondent to the famous magazine and all… Tell me again how Witch weekly is doing?" she asked curiously. While everybody in the room greeted Mr. Weasley.

"It is going spectacularly mother. She's such a brilliant witch and I'm a very lucky man to have such a beautiful woman in my life," she said proudly.

"I know dear now come and meet your brothers," she urged and moved away. All the Weasley brothers stopped instantly and started to glare. Not one of the Weasley boys had forgotten what he had done but due to their parents, they had to agree. Percy adjusted his collar gulping.

"Nice to meet you guys," he said looking at everybody.

"Sorry we can't say the same about you…" Fred muttered carefully so that his mum couldn't listen. They all shook his hand nonetheless then when he approached Ron he just stared at him for a while. After realizing what he was doing he coughed and adjusted his glasses.

"Hello Ronald it's nice to have you back." He said and pulled him into a hug, which shocked everyone. Percy was not the kind of a person who would hug someone or show any of his emotions. He never hugged any of his family members except for his parents and Ginny…

"R-right thanks Percy nice to meet you too," Ron said nervously pulling back shocked with his gesture but still made it happy.

"Tsk, tsk, hugging people Percy that's surely not like you," Ginny stated which was the same question going on in everybody's minds.

"Hi Gin" he smiled and hugged her too. He pulled back and gave her quick peck on the cheek.

The kitchen was getting crowded and nobody could even move properly. So they decided they better have dinner outside. So they put tables together in the backyard for dinner. All the men took the furniture to the garden and arranged the tables extending it… so that they could accommodate 15 people. Exactly 15 chairs were kept around the table… 14 chairs were placed across from the other while one chair was kept in the front for Mr. Weasley.

Everybody were gathered outside candles were lit above the table. The food was amazing there was chicken, piles of pork chops, fish, fried potatoes, asparagus, corn and many other varieties, which made Harry's mouth to fill with saliva. He was really hungry but didn't want to sound like a dork. Everybody, were gathered across the table except for Ginny and Mindy who had gone to 'check' on the cookies.

-------

Ginny was pacing back and forth in the kitchen as her family arranged everything outside. Mindy was sitting looking concerned at her best friend who had dragged her after all the men had gone outside… Mrs. Weasley had levitated the food outside and that was when the 'pacing' had begun but Mindy waited for her friend to talk. Indeed, it stopped and Ginny came and sat on the same chair Mindy was sitting. She always did that when she was nervous and wanted comforting. So Mindy moved a bit and put her hands around her and rubbed Ginny's back who took her face in her hands and huffed…

"How did this happen to me? How the hell did this happen to me?" Ginny asked… it was a not a literal question so Mindy didn't try to answer but just listened to her and let her talk.

"Two days ago I was fineeeee, Harry was not even here and now all of a sudden he is here, he is back, he is Harry, he is _the_ Harry… Harry my ex-boyfriend, Harry on whom I've had crush… from Merlin knows how long, Harry the love of my life for whom I cried like the world had ended when he had left. He is H-H-Harry!" she said and stomped her foot repeatedly _and_ impatiently. Mindy just rubbed her back to console her. She had seen the way Harry was talking to Gabrielle and knew that would irate Ginny. However, why was she so impatient?

"Uhhhhh… he is a really great guy that I can't have!!" she informed silently… there she had said it, after all the denying, rejecting, hurting… she had accepted that she wanted him. Actually, she _needed_ him.

"Why can't you have him?" Mindy asked her slowly. Ginny looked up she didn't know why she couldn't have him? She even didn't know whether she wanted him or not.

"I just… can't have him," she replied hesitantly as she didn't know the answer to that herself.

"Why not?" Mindy pressed on.

"I just can't," she said again indecisively.

"Why not?" she repeated, as she knew if she pressed on, she would get it out of her.

"I dunno… I really dunno," she answered earnestly.

"Do you want him?" Mindy asked.

"No," she lied but… was it a lie? She even didn't know whether she was lying or not…

"Do you _not_ want him?" she asked a bit differently.

"I dunno." She finished.

"Why not?" she asked again. Ginny got really annoyed of Mindy and her questions but she didn't move away. She didn't want to…

"Will you stop with the _why not_?" she asked incensed.

"Why would I wanna do that? She asked naively.

"Because it's really, really annoying," she answered rubbing her temples.

"You are the one who is annoying not the 'why not's'…" she defended herself.

"Some best friend you are?" Ginny said irritated. Mindy gave her a look that said you-are-crazy-and-you-need-help. Ginny caught that and sighed.

"You were supposed to solve my problems Mini not look… at me like I'm some kind stupid bitch." She said sadly. Mindy really felt bad for her friend she never looked so worried…

"This is stupid Gin whatever is that you want? You will only find out if you talk to him?" she suggested.

"I c-cant," she said honestly.

"Why don't you just try it?" she tried again.

"I don't want to." She said looking into her frind eyes.

"Why not?" she asked again.

"You say 'Why not' a lot of times." She stated. "Let's just forget that we had this conversation alright?" she said and stood up.

"You are a very beautiful and brilliant woman Gin. If Harry doesn't realize that then he doesn't deserve you," she said. Ginny smiled as she took the cookie tray out of the oven, which by the way looked delicious. She placed all the cookies on the plate so that it can be served for desert…

"You know my mum said the exact same thing this morning," she said.

"Don't try to change the topic." She said decorously. "If you ask me… I think you should just ignore him… you know turn the table around for a change. That man has got too much attention for too long. Everybody treats him like some kind of hero… the savior of the world. Show him he's nothing special, show him he's just a normal guy and that he has same flesh and blood running through him and not some divine thing. Show him he has exact pair of arms and limbs nothing special sprouting out from anywhere…" she said and smirked. Ginny also smiled. They started walking out of the kitchen.

"Show him he's just another random bloke. Just another guy… except with a scar on his forehead," She finished as they stepped outside.

"You know I think you are right, I will do that…" she said and looked up as they came near the table. _He _was looking at her from the time she had stepped out of the house. They both sat down and Harry's eyes didn't look anywhere but her. Ginny leaned in to whisper something in Mindy's ear…

"You know all this ignoring stuff would have worked even more easily… if only he wasn't so hot," she whispered softly so only Mindy could hear. Then they both looked at each other and started giggling uncontrollably. Everybody at the table looked at them with their eyebrows raised. They both just shrugged and started murmuring and giggling more and more… until Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"I'm very happy that everybody is here. We all know why we are here… it's because Arthur has been made the new minister and we want to show him how much we all love him and how proud we are of him." She beamed everybody at the table smiled. She then turned towards her husband…

"We all know how hard your dad has worked all through his life to achieve this and how much your dad has worked to keep up with the family and I don't even regret for one second having a huge family. Actually I would love to have a bigger one…" Mrs. Weasley said without thinking, which made Mr. Weasley cough on his wine, and Mrs. Wealsey blushed as she realized what they must have thought. Everybody at the table was sniggering uncontrollably.

"S-So anyways as I was saying I don't ever regret having a huge family and what I _really _meant before was we can accept other people into our family in forms of in laws and especially grand children…" she said and smiled at Fleur who was sitting beside her and who in-turn caressed her stomach lovingly. There were loud growl's heard from where Ron and Harry had seated. Everybody again sniggered except for Harry and Ron who had turned bright red.

"Enough with the talking now everybody dig in…" she said and sat down. Mr. weasley bent down and kissed lovingly on her lips.

"Thank you for this wonderful family you have given me Molly," he whispered as everybody at the table had started eating. Molly smiled and pecked him again.

"No thank you Arthur," she said and they both started eating too. Everybody at the table had started eating and were engrossed in their own conversation. Ginny and Mindy were sitting across from the golden trio and obviously Gabrielle who was sitting next to Harry. Ginny felt jealousy bubbling inside her like hot lava ready to explode but she pushed it down and tried to ignore it completely. But she couldn't…

Harry was flirting with Gabrielle on purpose because he wanted to infuriate Ginny and so far he thought he had succeeded because Ginny was sending death glares towards the blonde and not to mention towards him…

"Ginny dear are you ready?" Mr. Weasley asked suddenly. Ginny was busy talking to Mindy and trying to ignore Gabrielle and Harry flirting…. When her dad called she looked up suddenly.

"Ready dad? For what?" she asked taking a bite off her chicken.

"For the ball," he said simply and shrugged.

"What ball?" she asked curiously.

"The ministry ball, which the ministry is hosting in my honor…" he said as everyone at the table turned to look at him with interest and shocked expressions. "Didn't I tell you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No dad you didn't so when is it?" she asked smiling.

"Tomorrow at 7…" he said uncertainly and Ginny dropped her fork.

"What?" she asked again shocked.

"I'm really sorry… I thought I had mentioned it. We can go right?" he asked as all the women at the table gave a look that said 'not working'. Especially, Ginny she looked very angry…

"But dad how am I supposed to find a dress so close to the Ball? It's tomorrow for crying out loud at least if you had told us today morning it would have been nice. When did you get the news anyways?" she asked exasperated now everybody were done with the dinner and her mother had gone to get the desert.

"Today morning! When I got the news that I was made the minister, They immediately said they wanted to throw a ball for the celebration and I had agreed to do it as early as possible. They said tomorrow the ballroom was available and I was so caught up in being made the minister… I totally forgot. Sorry princess." He said apologetically. Ginny sighed... Her mother had come back with treacle tart, cookies that Ginny had made and some pumpkin pies for desert.

"Its ok Gin we can find something of course and I know the perfect place," Mindy suggested. Ginny smiled and nodded. Everybody tasted the cookies and immediately started complimenting the "Chef" who prepared so well…

"Oh my god this is awesome Gin its better than last year…" Mindy said taking another bite. Ginny had a huge grin forgetting she was upset 2 minutes ago…

"I just get better," Ginny stated smugly. A proud smirk on her face…

"It's delicious Gin… good job," Ron said

"It just melted in my mouth," Katie complimented taking another generous bite of another cookie.

"It's really mind blowing," Harry said. Ginny looked up and smiled warmly.

"Thanks I'm glad you like it…" she said and quickly added. "I'm glad you all liked it,"

"Chocolate cookie oh moi! It haz zo many calories…" Gabrielle said and looked disgustedly at the cookie. Ginny frowned but the topic was immediately changed when Hermione complimented her. However, Ginny wanted to kill the blonde…

"I'm so tired of her picking on me all the time," Ginny whispered wrathfully to Mindy who patted her back soothingly and after a few minutes, she smiled….

"I know just the way to cool you off…"

------****

**A/N—Hello people yeah I know I have updated it soon and so here it is!!!! I just couldn't resist!!!! So what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? What did you like? Which part did you like the most... Pleaaaaaase I want to know your opinion so Review!!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers I love you guys and I really appreciate all the reviews!!! Kisses to all of them!!!! Muaaaaaahhh **


	9. The ministry Ball

**Disclaimer - I own nothing! belongs to the great J.K.R… **

**A/N – Again i'm repeating the same thing... I have made major changes in the characters and I hope you like it… there are also some new characters and some characters are alive too!!! **

**---------**

"What is this spa?" Ginny asked curiously, as they walked down the street...

"I've told you like a hundred times already?" Mindy said exasperatedly.

"Well if I remember correctly you said it only twice and not hundred times alright?" she corrected. "Besides you told me that, spa is a place where people go to relax? And that was not much information" she told irately.

"It is true. That is where people… I mean muggles go to relax," she replied patiently.

"Why? Don't they have their own houses to relax?" Ginny asked. Mindy sighed…

"They do Gin. But spa's are places where muggles go to pamper themselves. More of that, we can discuss when we get there… Now common we have to still go buy our dresses," Mindy finished. Even Ginny stopped her questions when she heard about 'dresses'.

After the family dinner last night Ginny had decided she would, sleep over at Mindy's place because she wanted to discuss what her friend had meant by… cool off and also because Mindy had told her to. Mindy had also enlightened Ginny… something about a **spa **but she never elaborated anything. Mindy stayed in muggle London and her apartment, was small, but was very cozy.

They both had talked so many things it had been a long time since they had spent time like that… of course they were both very busy with healer work. Last night as if they had all the time in the world they had talked about everything music, movies, make up, boys, dresses and well girly stuff… but Ginny managed not to bring up Harry in their chats. However, the topic always seemed to drift their. Therefore, they had decided it was enough and went to bed.

They had woken up at seven and gotten ready for a long day that would begin by shopping and would end at the ball. Ginny was actually excited to go to the ball and to enjoy with her family… of course on her fathers 'promotion'. However, she was rather nervous because Harry would be there and Gabrielle… oh Merlin! She couldn't think of that blonde right now. Thinking of the way she had flirted with _her_ Harry made her blood boil with jealousy and anger.

Harry, Mindy, and Gabrielle were given invitations of course. Only Ministers family was the main focus of the party. Therefore, Harry and the girls were given invitation. George generously told he would be happy to have Mindy as his date but Mindy equally frustrated, had refused it too… Bill was going with Fleur who agreed after much persuasion by him, Charlie with Katie, Ron with Hermione and Fred was brining a date. Ginny and Mindy were both going alone.

Gabrielle had asked Harry to 'escort' her to the ball as a date, which had resulted in Harry agreeing and Ginny swearing strings of obscenities into Mindy's ears that would have put… all her brothers to shame. However, Ginny did not even know why she was angry… Was she angry for not asking him herself before the blonde did? Or that Harry had agreed to go with her? Or, that Harry hadn't asked her to be his date? She was so confused last night that Mindy had concluded that it would be 'dangerous' for Ginny if she stayed alone which had in turn resulted in the sleepover idea.

Of course, the girls were very excited and Mindy had asked if she could take the rest of the 'Gin-made cookies' with her. Mrs. Weasley had approved and had packed it for her. Ginny liked the name that Mindy had given to her cookies. They both had flooed back to Mindy's apartment and they both swiftly had changed into _Mindy's nightdress's_, actually night dress was too short for Ginny as she didn't have any of her own clothes however with the help magic that problem was solved. With some hot chocolate and cookies in their bed, they had talked until one in the morning…

In the morning, again the clothes problem had raised so Ginny had decided to quickly floo to her apartment so that she could pick out her dress. She had decided on comfortable fitted blue jeans Capri's and a short black top. She was wearing comfortable black sneakers, all in all it was a perfect look for shopping. Mindy had chosen a simple blue jeans and a plain t-shirt with denim jacket.

After they both were dressed, they had both apparated to Diagon alley for some breakfast at the Witch's brew. Later they went to Gringotts, as Ginny had to collect money for her dress and the 'spa' treatments. Mindy had told that the spa had a beauty salon and that they would get their make up done there. They had also planned to get dressed there…

A limousine had been arranged to pick up Ginny… actually, it was all of minister's family. Since, Ginny was living alone in muggle London; hence, she would be escorted alone. Ginny didn't quiet like the idea of arriving alone like some Queen of Persia so she had invited Mindy to go with her. They were walking for 15 minutes now and Ginny didn't have a clue where Mindy was taking her to buy the dress. Mindy was hopped up on some muggle store called 'Angel'… the name itself sounded funny.

Ginny had refused to go there and told her she wanted to go to Madam Malkin's or some wizard store but Mindy had insisted that they went there. So here they were walking down a street that Ginny had never been to, but it was a sunny day and was a great atmosphere for shopping so Ginny had not complained… at least not too much.

"Here we are," Mindy announced when they arrived in front of a… cool looking store. It had white paint and had two floors. Ginny was actually impressed with the outer look… it had glass doors, with manikins in the windows which were adorned by beautiful gowns. At the top, the store name was written in gold – Angel.

"See I told you will like it," Mindy said proudly as she caught Ginny looking at it in awe.

"Let's go check out what we can find inside," Ginny said excitedly. They both entered the store it was definitely good. It was so peaceful… there were huge sofas in the middle with rows and rows of dresses on all the sides. There were so many dresses that Ginny wondered how she would select one. It was just 11 in the morning so there were not many customers either.

A guy stepped out from behind the counter. He was wearing weird combination of colors. He was wearing green shirt, red pants, blue sneakers and he long blonde hairs were sleeked black. Overall, he had cool dude attire!

"Hello good morning ladies. How may I be at your service?" he asked cheerfully eyeing them like a hungry primate!!!

"Oh hello we are here to buy evening gowns. You see we have a ball… actually a reunion. So we need evening dresses," Mindy replied with caution.

"Ooh goodie I have perfect dresses lined up for you girls. Come along," he said and took them inside where many dresses, evening gowns were lined up. Ginny was now really confused as what to buy…

"Find anything you like flower," he asked Ginny curiously… eyeing her up and down.

"Y-Yeah definitely," she stuttered. _Why am I nervous?_ She thought. He laughed aloud sensing her nervousness.

"Ok! I'm Mark Rodgers… don't worry I will help you with whatever that is you want to buy. So you are my first customers this morning…" he said clapping his hand together excitedly.

"Hello I'm Mindy Watson and this is Ginny Weasely." Mindy introduced themselves.

"Hi, Mini… Gini," he said and smiled again trying to lighten the atmosphere. Ginny and Mindy looked at each other and giggled.

"So girls let me get you something… that I think you both will look hot in!" he squeaked and rushed around picking out dresses. Ginny turned towards Mindy…

"He didn't even ask what we wanted," Ginny said stifling a giggle.

"Hey it's not my fault," she replied.

"It's definitely your fault… flower," Ginny whispered giggling. She definitely liked teasing her friend. Mindy just snorted in reply as mark appeared back with two sets of clothes. He handed a dress to Ginny and another to Mindy.

"Try these,' he said and showed them their way to dressing rooms and that's how they spent the next hour trying out different kinds of dresses. Mindy liked trying out stuff because the dresses she got were either decent or 'mature'. However, the dresses Ginny got to try out were either too… show off or it was showing off… a lot. She had tried dresses with low neck that even showed her belly button or a too tight dress that she couldn't breath in but what irate her the most was the compliments she got from Mark…

"Oh baby you have such great bosoms why don't you show it off!"

"Flower, you have perfect waist wear tight dresses,"

"Babe you have most beautiful legs… wear a dress with long slits,"

"Oh my god! You have the cutest butt!"

"You can be a bikini model!!!"

She was getting very tired and irritated… but Mindy found all of this very amusing, which was also the reason why she liked all this. Ginny was trying out another dress, which was too glittery and far too low cut… At that moment, she heard someone entering the shop and calling for Mark. A woman with blonde hair very similar to Mark's came into view… who looked rather cute, she was wearing a black halter-top with a skirt that reached her knees.

"There you are Marks! Oh hello there ladies…" she trailed off as she looked at Ginny who was wearing a dress with full of glitter that was deep neck and that exposed all of her back. _That girl looks so uncomfortable in that dress!_ She thought. She then turned towards mark and raised her eyebrows.

"Marks!? Did you give her that dress?" she said in a heated tone pointing at Ginny's dress. Ginny was very happy to see a person who agreed with her, or at least she hoped…

"I don't like this dress," Ginny complained to the woman hoping she would help her out of this mess…

"Sure you don't!? You look like a ding-dong dancer," she shouted still looking at Mark. Ginny looked at that woman as if she was her Angel who had been sent to rescue her… _ok that was a little exaggerating_.

"Oh! Don't be ridiculous Mary she looks amazing!" Mark answered to that woman, but was still eyeing Ginny hungrily…

"Oh! Shut up Mark, that poor girl looks, as if she wants take a run from here as soon as you are out of sight. Give the girl a break!" Mary shouted hands on her hips. She then turned towards Ginny apologetically. "You have to excuse my dear-old brother over here he is almost too gay to function!" she said and Mark who was standing beside her looked appalled.

"Hey! They didn't need to know that!"

"Oh it's ok! But thank you very, very much… for everything." Ginny thanked the woman gratefully who just smiled and nodded ignoring her brother. Mindy snorted looking at Ginny who was still wearing that dress…

"You know what Mindy? I think you have snorted so much today that it can last for a lifetime…" Ginny said furiously. For which Mindy just smirked in reply… Ginny huffed in frustration and turned back to her 'angel'.

"Hi I'm Ginny weasley," she introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Mary Rodgers, Mark's twin sister," she said and they shook hands. "Oh for god's sake come on let me get you out of that dress," she said and took hold of Ginny's hands leading her to another room. But turned back as if remembering something…

"Oh and Mark will you be able to help her…" Mary asked gesturing towards Mindy who was now looking nervous. Mark nodded in response, "Ok then you help her find a dress and I will help Ginny over here," she said and left the room not before Ginny smirked at Mindy…

"Thank you," Ginny said again as they entered another room similar to the other one but this was bigger…

"You're welcome, so tell me what kind of dress you are looking for?" she asked coming to business.

"Oh! There is a ball tonight so I'm looking for an evening dress. I want something that is… not too exposing or too bright colored either… because of my red hair and all." Ginny told but wasn't sure the other woman got it or not.

"Ok so I get the picture…" Mary replied thinking something before she rushed off and got a dress. Then Ginny tried on five more dresses which she liked a bit but didn't think they were good for tonight,_Why am I being so picky?_ She thought. Mary looked at the girl in front of her who was so particular about her dress and something dawned on her…

"Tell me Ginny are you trying to impress someone? At this ball?" Mary asked curiously watching her reaction. Ginny was taken aback by the question for which she didn't know the answer herself… _was she?_ She thought and decided not lie in front of Mary.

"Yeah, but it's a long story," Ginny said uncertainly though she wanted this woman to know so that she could help her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Mindy replied and sat on a chair legs and arms crossed… ready to listen. Ginny sighed.

"Ok! So there is this guy H-Harry… uh… he is my ex-boyfriend.. er… actually I had a crush on him for as long as… I remember, he's also my brother's best friend. You see… three years back he broke up with me for some _important_ reason but I think he really didn't want to… but it's kind of… like he had to. Now he's back and he looks really, really hot…" she said smirking which made Mary smirk too. "He is going out with this girl I hate… I dunno whether I want him back or not… um… but it's just… I dunno." She finished and hoped that Mary had got it.

"Ok so let me see if I got this… long story short. You want him to realize what he is missing and you want to blow him off tonight?" she asked smiling. Ginny felt like she had achieved an unachievable task!!!

"Yes, yes that's it! That's exactly what I want… I want to blow him off!!" she said squealing with happiness and hugging Mary. "I definitely want to blow him off… with my dress that is." She corrected.

"Well Honey! I think you've already blown him off with what you've got," she said and looked at how beautiful this girl looked and yet how she was fussing over a ball? _That guy must be really stupid for dumping her? _She thought wanting to smother that guy. However, what she didn't know was that 'guy' was ready to get smothered by anyone for doing that…then something suddenly clicked for Mary and she squealed.

"What?" Ginny asked at sudden mood swing.

"I think I know what exactly you can wear…" she said getting up. "I designed it myself and finished it last week. I think you will look like a real angel in that dress. I'll be right back." With that, she disappeared outside.

Ginny sighed and looked around. She could not believe she had just told a total stranger about her feelings… she had not even told Mindy this. However, that was a good thing wasn't it? Mary would now be able to help her find a dress. After a few minutes, Mary appeared back with a smug look on her face and a dress in her hand.

"You are going to love this," she exclaimed and showed Ginny the dress. Ginny's eyes widened with surprise, shock, happiness… it was the most beautiful dress that she had ever laid eyes on.

"It's beautiful," was all she could manage.

"Why don't you go try it on?" she urged and handed Ginny the dress. The material was soft and felt like feather in Ginny's hands. She then went into the dressing room and slowly slipped on the dress… not wanting to ruin it, and just froze in front of the mirror. She looked really, perfect! She then stepped out only to be met by a gasp from Mary…

"You look beautiful!" she exclaimed coming near her and examining the dress. It looked as if it was made only for her. It was not too exposing, it was not too tight but was just breath taking. The dress fit her perfectly showing off her perfect curves it had sweetheart bust line. It was strapless except a strap on her left was hanging loose. It also had a long gathered train at the back, there were no slits, and that was the reason why Ginny loved it. The dress was made of chiffon and enhanced her body wonderfully. Overall, she looked amazing. Mark entered the room muttering something but he took one look at Ginny and froze…

"Oh Jesus Christ! You look amazing flower…" he yelped and started fussing around her dress.

"Where the hell did you find this?" he then asked Mary suspiciously.

"I designed it myself you know you are not the only designer here!" she said outraged. He then turned towards Ginny and smiled…

"You could be a model!! Have you ever considered that option?" he asked.

"Oh no! I'm actually a hea- doctor!" she corrected. She had heard from Mindy about the doctors, models, and movies. Mark definitely didn't like what he was hearing…

"How come all the pretty ones get to be doctors or into business and all the skinny ones stick to modeling?" he asked to no one actually. Mary rolled her eyes…

"How come you are not helping Ginny's friend?" she asked ignoring his last comment.

"Oh… that one told she would find a dress on her own! She said I was too much for her," he said sarcastically. "So I came to see if Gini wanted some help?" he said cheerful again.

"Ok I'll go and see what she wants? I hope you will go with this dress?" she asked Ginny smiling.

"Of course! I love it! I'm definitely buying this!" she replied touching her dress.

"Very well, then Mark will help you find suitable accessories." with that she went to help Mindy. Ginny spent the next half an hour selecting shoes and clutches. Finally, she had chosen some inner wear that part was a bit awkward with Mark but after that it was… ok. She had then picked out a silver color evening clutch bag and a silver metallic sandal with four-inch heel; with sexy t-strap, which had an adjustable ankle wrap; a thick band of jewels covered the t-strap with lots of sparkle and in the middle, there was a single snowflake made of white rhinestones.

"Why don't you show me your dress?" Mindy whined as they exited the store after settling the payments, choosing their dresses and all the accessories they wanted.

"No I won't" Ginny replied calmly as they headed towards the spa.

"Why not?" she cried.

"Because you were mean to me and you snorted a lot!" she replied.

"Ok I'm sorry for that will you show me now? I will show you mine!" Mindy insisted.

"No besides you can see it in the evening when I wear it!" she told smirking. Ginny knew how impatient Mindy was and she also knew that she was getting on her friends last nerve with all the suspense…

"I can't wait that long show it to me now," she told and stopped walking.

"Come on Mindy don't be stupid besides I will…" she trailed off as something caught her eyes in the window. It was a beautiful chain with huge grayish blue pendant. She then rushed inside the store to buy it.

"Where the hell are you going now?" Mindy asked furiously but followed Ginny nevertheless. As soon as Ginny entered the store she asked the store manager to see that chain. After asking the shop keeper what it was they had learned that it was platinum chain with aquamarine stone. Ginny had loved it so much that she didn't even care about the huge amount. She paid the man and had bought the chain with its matching earrings and bracelet.

"At least I know you are wearing grey color gown!" Mindy said in a sing song voice as they excited that store.

"How do you know that? Aquamarine is blue in color?" Ginny said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah but your pendant is shaded grey color and you said it's the perfect match" she replied peeking inside Ginny's dress bag.

"Ok fine its grey in color," she accepted.

"And mine is blue," Mindy said as they stopped in front of a building with the board Chairi's spa. But it also had the sign that indicated it was closed. Ginny turned towards Mindy…

"It's closed… are you sure this is the right place?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course it's the right place I took an appointment for both of us for treatments and also for our make up and hair to be done at the salon." She replied looking at the closed sign.

"Well apparently you thought wrong because it's closed so now common. You have not taken an appointment… seeing that it's closed," she said and started to walk.

"I dunno why they are closed but I'm sure that I _did_ take an appointment," Mindy defended.

"No you didn't. Can't you see it's closed" Ginny cried irritated.

"But I did take it" Mindy insisted.

"No you didn't and stop defending yourself"

"I did take it"

"No you didn't"

"Uh-huh I did"

"Na-huh you didn't"

"Uh-huh"

"Na-Huh"

"I did take it so stop pushing it"

"YOU DIDN'T, YOU DIDN'T, YOU DIDN'T…. then why is it closed."

"I DUNNO" Mindy shouted.

"I know why? Because you didn't take an appointment"

"I did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Miss Weasley?" someone called stepping out of that building. Ginny turned to see a woman with brown hair dressed in white standing there as if she was greeting someone.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked looking at that woman.

"Hello I'm Dona Chiari. You had an appointment today at 1," she informed smiling. Ginny looked shocked.

"But you're closed…" she cried pointing at the sign.

"Yeah we are to everyone else. For you we are open" she said and that smile was plastered on her face.

"Why may I ask is that?" Ginny asked curiously. Nevertheless, happy that it was open.

"It's not everyday that the minister's daughter comes to our spa now is it?" she alleged.

"Oh?" was all Ginny said then she turned to Mindy who was having a look that said 'I-told-you-so'. Then something crashed on Ginny, "Wait are you a witch?" she cried incredulously.

"I'm afraid I am! But I'm the only one all my staff are muggles and they dont know about you but I did! So I booked the whole spa for you... when your friend took an appointment by your name and her's. Would you now want to come in?" she said still smiling which creeped Ginny out.

"Ok!" she exclaimed… with that, they entered the spa. Chiari's elegant décor and sublime atmosphere was conducive to relaxation, Ginny felt that immediately upon entering the spa. Ginny was already feeling fresh from the smell and the cool atmosphere. After talking to Dona, they learnt some of the features like it had a roomy lounge and boutique area, with luxurious spa showers, and that the entire spa could also be booked for special guests. That was what they had arranged for Ginny. This made both Ginny and Mindy very happy…

Ginny had spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing. She had been given neck and shoulder Stone Therapy, hand and foot massages, facial, pedicure, and manicure. She had also been given a wax and by the end of the day she was feeling like a princess. She was feeling serene, relaxed, pampered, satisfied, and happy. After all of this she had taken a shower in the hot spring.

"This was amazing!" Ginny sighed as she came out of the shower wearing nothing but a bath robe. She looked so radiant and had a smile that said I-feel-like-a-princess.

"It is, isn't it?" Mindy said from where she was seated. She was sitting inside the salon on a chair reading a magazine and some woman was doing her hair. She already had her make up done…

"What? Are you done with all the treatments?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yeah an hour ago… Do you know what time it is?" Mindy asked smirking.

"No why?" Ginny said as a staff girl led her to another chair.

"It's 5:30," Mindy said.

"What?" Ginny almost jumped out of her skin. "We will be late I have to still get my hair and make up done… Oh Merlin! I have to also get dressed," she cried.

"Will you relax I'm almost done only you have to get everything done," she said and she was right she was almost finished. Then Ginny was made to sit in a chair and Dona came inside the salon…

"Hello Miss Weasley how are you feeling?" she asked smiling.

"Amazing!" Ginny replied forgetting about the time.

"So I will be doing your hair and make up," she said as rushed around picking up some stuff. Mindy was almost done… she had opted for a sophisticated chignon hair do. She had on light make up with red lipstick. She looked cute yet sophisticated.

"So what kind of hairstyle do you want?" Dona asked as she got a hair dryer and some gel.

"Oh I want to let my hair down, I don't want any sophisticated kind of hairstyle just simple yet elegant." She concluded.

"Ok so what I'm going to do is now I will first straighten your hair and then I will take all you shorter hair and I'm going to pin it up. This hair style is called 'sleek sensation' and you will look very cute in it!" she cooed surveying her hair. "Is that alright?" she asked

"Yeah sure," Ginny said and smiled. Dona was cooing and complimenting her continuosly about her hair and make up. That was how she spent the next half-an-hour…

"Your hair color is amazing!"

"You have such healthy follicles,"

"Your hair looks good let down..."

"Is that your natural color?"

"You have very pretty eyes!"

"You have beautiful and full lips,"

"You have great cheekbones,"

"Oh god! You have the thickest eyelashes I've ever seen."

After all the compliments and almost an hour later Ginny's make up and hair was done. She was looking… almost no words to describe her. She had her hair let down and was fully straight, it was graciously touching her upper waist. Her face was rid of her hair and now her face was glowing with happiness. Her make up contained only… of some blush, light pink lip gloss, and her amazing almond shaped eyes were looking smoky with grey eye shadow, liner and some mascara.

"You look stunning Miss Weasley!" Dona complimented her as she was eyeing her work on this beautiful girl.

"Thank you Dona. Don't you think you've complimented me enough tonight?" she asked getting up.

"But you are so beautiful that words are not enough to describe you!" she cooed.

"Thanks again! I'm flattered but not anymore please or it will be very difficult for me to keep my head down tonight." She stated.

"You don't have to and besides today all eyes at the ball will be on you!" she informed. Ginny just smiled in reply at that time Mindy came back… not wearing her dress but her normal dress.

"What are you doing? We will be late!" Ginny cried incredulously

"You look great Gin." she replied placing her cell phone back in her purse.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! So why are you not dressed?" she asked again.

"Ah that! You see Gin mum had called and she wanted me to go and pick her and dad up! They also have received an invitation from your dad… but they don't know the address so I will have to go and pick them up." She said and hoped Ginny wouldn't kill her.

"Oh ok so you can pick them up and come to my place and then we can go together in the limo!" she suggested.

"And how do you propose I bring them to your apartment! Should I tell them to floo or apparate? They are muggles and they freaked out about flooing. We are already late… So we will be coming directly to the ministry." She said.

"Oh and how will you get there?" Ginny asked.

"We will be arriving in dad's car," Mindy replied.

"Ok then why don't you come to my apartment? And we will go together in the limo,"

"What should we do with dad's car?"

"I dunno. So shall I come with you then?"

"What will you do about the limo?"

"God those are too many questions! You go with your parents and I'll just go alone," Ginny told sulkily.

"Thanks for understanding! So see you at the ball" Mindy said sadly.

"I wanted to see you in your dress," Ginny said desolately.

"Yeah and I wanted to see you too… anyways it will be a surprise for both of us then?"

"I guess so."

"So I'm already late. I better be going," Mindy said giving her friend a hug.

"Bye," Ginny replied with that she watched her walk out of the spa. She then turned around to see Dona and the other girls watching them with interest.

"I guess she is your best friend?" Dona asked.

"One of the Best," Ginny replied proudly.

"Good! So would you like to change now? It's already 7,"

"Oh dear Merlin! I had to be there by seven… my mum would kill me! She had told my whole family to be there on time and pin pointed me out…" Ginny said remembering what her mother had said lat night.

_"I want all the Weasley's present there at the ball on time… that means especially you Ginerva!" her mother had said_

"Oh then you should probably change," Dona said with that she helped Ginny into her dress and all her accessories. Dona had held her tongue from complimenting the dress or Ginny… she just looked perfect. Ginny was the vision of finery, vivacity, and beauty. She would definitely blow Harry off…

After making sure she looked fine with some, more of touch up's of make up by Dona and after settling the imbursement. Ginny took all her belongings and apparated to her apartment. After settling all her thing and taking hold of her clutch and her wand… she damped some of her favorite Rock n Rose perfume which smelled mostly like rose. It had the quote that _said 'She is a Rose on the outside and a Rocker on the inside.'_

Then she apparated downstairs to find a black limousine waiting for her outside the building and the driver was standing near the door as if waiting for her to arrive. He was wearing black uniform and a matching hat. However, Ginny could not see his face properly…

"Hello Miss Weasley! I have been ordered to take you to the ministry ball." He said in a serious tone

"Of course! B-But how did you know it was me?" she asked curiously.

"I was informed and also the red hair," he answered still not smiling. Ginny frowned.

"Oh! Ok," she said. For the first time in her life, she will be sitting a limousine!? She still couldn't believe it was happening. She really felt like a princess except instead of the carriage there was a limousine…

"We should probably get moving Miss. It's almost eight and we are already _very_ late. You are one of the main guests and we shall not delay!" he said but more in a demanded tone.

"Yes sure!" she said and he opened the door she graciously stepped inside. She had not taken any shawl or jacket because it was not such a cold night. Besides she could always cast a warming spell. She then felt the limo moving and she just sat back to enjoy the ride…

The limo was definitely charmed and was manipulated with magic because it didn't stop at any signal nor did it just… stop either. It was going at the speed of the night bus except it was not a bumpy ride instead a smooth one. Ginny could tell they were moving fast because she couldn't see anything outside it was blurry and then after only 5 minutes the limo stopped outside a huge building.

It was the most beautiful building Ginny had ever seen. Of course she had seen the ministry before but today it was decorated extravagantly. There were so many reporters outside the building that Ginny actually felt nervous. They were from all over the world… she had learned that from her dad last night. He had said that the ministers from all the wizarding countries were coming.

As soon as the limo stopped, Ginny heard a lot of shouting and murmuring going on outside. Ginny did a last minute check on her make up as the driver got out from the limo to open the door. Ginny gripped on her clutch, plastered a genuine smile on her face as driver came near the door to open it. As soon as the door opened hundreds of flashes went on and Ginny almost went blind. The shouting grew louder as Ginny stepped out…

"Another limo just stopped outside the ministry who might this be?"

"Who is this?"

"It's some red head?"

"That is Minister's daughter, I say!"

"It is Ginevra weasley!?"

"She looks beautiful!?"

"Is she really a weasley?"

"She is dressed in muggle dress and not robes!?"

"She is wearing a stunning storm grey dress and looks amazing!"

"She has great taste i?"

"Is she single?"

"If she is then is she ready to mingle?"

"Oh god! That is one peace of meat!" some guy cried out.

"She is sexy!"

"Pose for us Miss weasley!??"

She was bombarded with so many questions and cameras that her head was spinning. She prayed Merlin that she wouldn't faint! So to stop from the entire questions and answering…she rushed inside. She must have been the last to come because the entrance was not at all crowded. There was a witch near the counter checking for the invitations and recognition. As soon as Ginny approached the counter she eyed her up and down impressively and smiled…

"Your name miss?" she asked politely.

"Ginevra weasley…" she replied smiling nervously.

"Oh! Miss Weasley I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you before…" she said apologetically. Looking at her hair…

"It's ok!" Ginny soothed.

"Oh! Go on right ahead Miss Ginevra. It's already late. The function and the feast is about to start," she warned and ushered her inside.

"Oh! Yeah thank you…" Ginny said. The door to the ball room was open and Ginny could see the stairs that led down too. She heard a lot of mutterings and chaos inside but there was no music playing. _That's weird!_ She thought. With another deep breath she entered the ball room her heel clomping loudly on the marble stairs. Immediately the hall fell silent…

Harry was having a horrible day… first he had been woken up early in the morning by Hermione to go 'shopping' for a stupid suit and not dress robes. She said that was 'in'. So he had spent the whole day with Hermione and Ron shopping.

They had been to diagon's alley at 12 in the noon and had spent almost the whole afternoon there buying clothes. She had chosen a dark blue suit for him that almost looked black… then she had bought him a tie and other things he would need for the ball.

He wasn't interested for anything that day except for Ginny. He was thinking about Ginny the whole day… he wanted to be with her, shop with her, shop for her. He wanted her as his date but unfortunately Gabrielle had asked him to 'escort' her to the ball in front of Ginny so he had to agree as per Hermione's advice.

She had looked so sad and which was one of the reasons he was sad. The main reason was he did not want to go to the ball _with_ Gabrielle. After getting dressed in Ron and Hermione's apartment, this was like hell for many reasons.

Firstly, being that Hermione had insisted him to use some conditioner which Harry refused but she had threatened him on giving him a hair wash herself. So Harry had to agree and then she had forced some gel on is hair to make his hair look sleek and smooth. True, it looked much better but he liked his hair all ruffled out because it reminded him of his father.

Secondly, Hermione had given him this potion that would make his vision better. Harry had again refused but finally gave in. Actually it was more like she had forced it down his throat. He really liked his glasses which also reminded him of his father. True, He could see much better without his glasses and his vision was good … but still Harry loved his glasses.

Thirdly, he was forced to wear this stupid tie that reminded him being back at Hogwarts. True, he looked handsome… Still he hated it. When the time came for them to leave to the burrow Harry was all dressed in dark blue suit, with matching pants and a light blue shirt. He was also wearing some new shoes that he could barely walk in.

At least his condition was better than Ron's was. Ron was forced to wear green velvet suit with white shirt and green tie. He was frowning a lot more than Harry because he was forced to wear velvet and that made him itch everywhere. Hermione had forced him a hair cut and his hair was now a lot shorter than that of Harry's.

Hermione was wearing a cream-colored evening dress. She had pulled her hair up in a bun. She really looked beautiful which also meant that Harry had to put up with a lot of canoodling between the couple. Then the worst part was when they arrived at the burrow. Of course he was happy to be there to celebrate for Mr. Weasley but he didn't want to do it as Gabrielle's date.

Everybody had looked very nice at the burrow. Four limousines had been called to pick up the weasley's. Actually there were five limousines that were assigned to pick up the weasley family but one was sent to pick up Ginny. So when they did arrive there was a lot of chaos. The whole weasley family had already arrived.

Gabrielle was again dressed in red but this was even more exposing than any other dress Harry had laid his eyes on. Her dress had deep U neck that showed her huge bosoms. The dress was fully open at the back and it made Harry gag. She was sticking to Harry like leech which made Harry wanna run away from there…

Fleur was complaining about her dress because she had to choose a loose black full sleeved dress because… she was pregnant and it was all Bill's fault… as she had shouted so many times. Bill looked handsome in his black suit.

Charlie and Katie looked very cute together; they both were also dressed in green. Percy and his girl friend Penelope Clearwater looked just perfect for each other both dressed in white. Fred and George had also looked hot in identical brown suits. Fred was with his temporary girl friend Scarlet Jeffery who looked pretty in pink dress. George was still hung up on Mindy so he was going alone…

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the best looking out of the lot. They both were dressed in black. Mr. Weasley had to wear a dress robe which was made of rich silk and he looked very handsome. Mrs. Weasley was wearing black silk old fashioned gown with a beautiful diamond necklace that Mr. Weasley had given her as a gift. They both looked perfect for each other.

After they were all ready and when the time came to leave, they all left in two pairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were to go in the first limo… Bill, fleur, Charlie and Katie in the second. George, Fred, Scarlet, Percy and Penelope shared the third. After seeing that they were stuffed uncomfortably… George went and sat with his parents.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gabrielle were in the last… The limos also arrived at the ministry in the same manner. At last when Harry and Gabrielle had stepped out of limo the cameras flashed non stop and the questions didn't help his situation either.

"It's the boy who lived!?"

"It's Harry potter! Cannot believe it's him?"

"He is not alone!"

"Oh my god! He is with a blonde?"

"She looks French!"

"Are they dating?"

"Are they getting married?"

"Is she pregnant with his child?"

"Are they engaged?" Harry couldn't take any of that so he dragged Gabrielle and went inside the ball room.

Now here he was standing in this beautiful ball room. But dreaming about where Ginny was? Why she was late? He was not listening to whatever Gabrielle was saying right now. He was so engrossed in dreaming about his beautiful red headed angel. He didn't even notice when she waved her hand in front of him.

"'arry are you even lizening?" she asked exasperated. Here she was trying to impress him but he just kept drifting off… not even listening.

"Sorry what?" he asked for the tenth time that day.

"I waz saying about my school life… are you not interested in talking to me?" she asked furiously.

"No," he said before he could stop himself.

"Fine zen I will leave you to it!" she yelled and walked away from him to where her sister was standing. She was tired of not being paid attention. Harry sighed in relief and walked up to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked worried… Harry looked so tired that Hermione almost thought he was sick.

"Let me guess… Gabrielle?" Ron asked smirking and Harry just nodded his head in response.

"Mate, listen to me she is not good for you. Were you out of your mind to agree to be her date? She is crazy, I tell you!" Ron asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Thanks Ron I had not noticed that," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Harry stop sulking and enjoy! Look it's so amazing!" Hermione said gesturing towards the room. Harry frowned at her.

"Tell me what we are waiting for?" Harry asked rubbing his forehead.

"No one in particular Harry… Mr. Weasley has to give his speech so we are all waiting." Hermione informed.

"Actually I think dad is waiting for Ginny… you know how he is?" Ron said and looked at his parents who were both talking to some people. However, Mrs. Weasley kept looking at the door and glared at her watch. "Mum is freaking out. Can't believe Ginny's late after the lecture she got from mum last night!" he finished shaking his head. Nobody replied because at that moment Mindy and a couple entered the ball room.

Mindy was looking beautiful of course… she was dressed in blue dress that had thin straps and her hair was tied up in bun. She was wearing her glasses of course and that reminded Harry… of his own. The couple behind her looked like her parents because they all were wearing same kind of glasses. They were also dressed in black. Harry looked at George who was half drooling looking at Mindy.

"Hi guys," she said as she reached them. They all were introduced to her parents.

"Mindy dear so glad you could make it! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Watson," Mrs. Weasley greeted as she walked up to her.

"Where is Ginny?" she asked Mindy's turn to look shocked.

"She is not here yet?" Mindy asked looking at her watch it was almost eight. This made Harry nervous…

"No, why would she possibly be late." Mrs. Weasley cried and then gasped. "Unless something happened…"

"Oh no, I think she is fine!" Mindy said quickly assuring her Ginny was fine.

"You see Mrs. Weasley she and I went to this Spa, which is where muggles go to relax. We spent our day there getting ready I think she will be here any moment." She finished. Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief.

"I hope she is fine because if she is! Then she she is going to hear an earful," Mrs. Weasley said not even joking for one second. She then went to talk to Mr. Weasley and the minister of USA. Mindy sighed in relief…

"Well that was unexpected," she said to Harry and the others. Mr. and Mrs. Watson were now talking to some other couple who must have been Mindy's co-healer's parents.

"Yeah by the way what did you both do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah we both went for dress shopping and then I took Ginny to the Spa she was actually very excited about that and was felling fully relaxed after I took her there…" she continued and Harry didn't hear a word after that.

He was imagining Ginny completely relaxed and happy. He missed her so much and was dying to catch a glimpse of her. Then Harry and Ron started talking to some of his school mates who were also invited because they worked at the ministry. They also met Neville who was working in department of Magical law enforcement. Then suddenly Harry heard a gasp from beside him. He turned to see it was Hermione who gasped and her eyes were focused on the door.

He followed her gaze and he froze. He couldn't feel any of his senses. He could not believe he felt numb every time he looked at her… He couldn't hear people chatting or their laughter. The only sense he had… that seemed very active was his sight, and what he was looking at made it difficult for him to even stand.

Ginny had just entered the room and looked mind-blowing. He was now looking at the most beautiful woman at this Ball… actually he thought she was the most the beautiful woman in the world. It was like her sight, was making him powerless and he couldn't look anywhere else but her. She was wearing this beautiful grey dress that matched the storm that was going on inside Harry. It was munificently touching the floor and it flowed behind her gracefully. the dress hugged her enhancing her delicious curves making her look even more enticing…

She had her hair down and away from her face which gave Harry a clear glimpse of her beautiful face which was even more captivating. Harry was completely mesmerized by her beauty and he gripped on his glass as if it was his only life support. Her beautiful hazel eyes were curiously scanning around making her look even more innocent and gorgeous. Her beautiful pink lips were slightly parted in a shocked manner and looked so warm and inviting to Harry that he desperately wanted to feel it against his.

He couldn't dwell on how other people were staring at her the same way he was because he was too busy staring at her lips. He the lowered his gaze to look at her scrumptious throat which was ornamented by a single beautiful chain and it elegantly touched her smooth soft creamy breasts. He wanted to look more of her and just mere thought of that awoke every part of his anatomy. She then stepped on to the floor and looked around the gathering which was so silent that Harry could even hear his own breathing which was now ragged…

------

People chatting and their Laughter and the sound of glasses clinking could be heard as Ginny made her way down the grand, elaborately decorated stair case. She was greeted with complete silence and she held her breath, she scanned around the crowd. The room had a huge crystal chandelier which was lit with hundreds of candle, an orchestra was situated on her right, and she silently begged them to do anything to break the silence.

Some people donned in attire that distinguished them from the guests, who were supposed to be busy in handing out drinks, and offering trays drinks and appetizers were just standing there… Dona was right every pair of eyes were on her._Why the hell did I have to be late?_ She cursed herself. She then steeped on to the floor and sighed begging for a glimpse of a red head and then she saw her dad itself making his way towards her. She smiled at how handsome he looked…

"Hi princess," he whispered and hugged her. The room was still silent as though wanting to butt in to the conversation.

"Hi dad…" she said as she pulled away. Then she leaned in… "Why isn't anyone talking? And Why is everyone so silent?" she muttered.

"Because you look wonderful!" he said and kissed her on the forehead. Ginny smiled and looked around… people were all looking at them.

"They are staring!" she complained silently… frowning. Mr. Weasley smiled and offered his hand which Ginny thankfully took it. He then led her towards the orchestra… to give his speech. He was indeed waiting for his daughter. He stepped on the stage and took hold of the mike. He was Mr. Weasley after all and all was done to his liking and today's evening was planned in a muggle way… he cleared his throat though he didn't have to as the hall was already silent.

"My greetings to you all..." he began. " Firstly, I thank the Members of Wizengamont for selecting me as the minister. I am overwhelmed by the affection and regard shown to me by all my friends at the ministry and so many people across the length and breadth of our nation… during the past few days. I stand here today as your servant, humbled by this experience." He said and Ginny smiled at his grateful tone.

"It will be my sincere endeavor to live up to the high expectations of all those who have chosen to elect me, and to serve the best interests of the people. I am fully aware of the great responsibility that has been placed on my shoulders. The witches, wizards, and even muggles of our country desire better governance, and a life of peace and security … they have all been through enough after the death of Voldemort." Many gasps were heard around the hall. Ginny frowned at this. _He is dead for crying out loud! __She thought ridiculously._

"Fear the name only increases the fear within yourself." He quoted and continued. "Though the world is seen the last of Voldemort… there are many of his followers still creating havoc across the country. We must all stand united in the fight against such divisive and destructive tendencies of these death eaters," he said and many people nodded in response.

"The world has come to regard the success of good and the failure of evil. The ministry's framework is a symbol of hope for all wizards and witches… As I think of the future of our nation, and our duties and responsibilities in taking it forward, I am reminded of awakening into that heaven of freedom from the evil, where the mind is without fear and the head is held high. Let us all rededicate ourselves once again to our rights to live in peace and to achieve that… we have to work united to build a stronger nation and rid the world from terror." he finished his speech.

"Thank you and enjoy the rest of the night," he concluded smiling. Everybody applauded impressively and he saw his wife crying… a proud smile on her face. He then looked at his daughter who was also smiling and applauding loudly. All of his sons were looking proud and happy. His obsessive practicing last night had paid off after all

Ginny thought, her father was a captivating speaker. His speech was heart-touching and wonderful. He was not hung on pure blood thing, he loved muggles, and he never mentioned the 'Wizarding world' once… all he said was the nation which made him so distinct. He then walked down to her and she hugged him tightly. He pulled back and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"So?" he asked urging her to tell it was good.

"It was beautiful dad and have I mentioned that you look very handsome tonight?" she asked.

"No I think not," he said mocking to be offended.

"Well them I'm sorry… you look very handsome," she said.

"Arthur…" Mrs. Weasley cried happily and made her way towards her husband. "That was amazing!" she said happily and hugged him.

"Thanks Molly," he said as he let go.

"Hi mum," Ginny said from behind them.

"Ginny!" her mum cried and rushed to give her a hug. "You look beautiful dear!" she said and took hold of her face examining her like she was hurt.

"Mum I'm fine," she said embarrassed.

"Why were you so late? I was so worried! What if something had happen?" she cried fussing over Ginny's hair and dress.

"I'm fine mum really!" she confirmed and Mrs. Weasley nodded and let go. Her mum and dad became busy so Ginny sighed and tried to look around for her…

"Aren't you easy on the eyes!" she heard Mindy say from behind her. She turned around to see Mindy.

"You look nice too!" Ginny said and smirked. Mindy squealed and hugged her.

"Can you look any more prettier?" she asked pulling back and looking at Ginny. "Ok scratch that… can you look any more sexier?" she complimented her. Ginny sighed dramatically…

"Well! You know I try very hard not too," she said dramatically… smirking. Mindy smirked too…

"But some how you end up looking good!" Mindy said and Ginny laughed loudly.

"So what is this about easy on the eyes thing?" she asked. Ginny knew that was a compliment but she knew Mindy better.

"I just saw Gabrielle…" she replied disgustedly. Ginny frowned too. "She looks like a whore!"

"Go tell her that then!" Ginny said looking hopeful.

"You look so great Gin!" she said suddenly and hugged Ginny who looked shocked at the unexpected gesture.

"Why thank you Miss Watson! Can't keep your hands of me, can you?" she said smirking.

"I sometimes wish I was a lesbian! You are too hot to resist even for a girl!" she said smirking. Someone gasped from behind Ginny…

"I knew there must have been a reason that you keep rejecting me!" George said coming from behind them. The golden trio walking towards them... Mindy rolled her eyes at this…

"I keep rejecting you because you are a moron!" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"So fiery!" he commented. Ginny was busy looking at Harry who was also looking at her too… _he is not wearing glasses!_ She thought. He looked so handsome in muggle suit and his hair so soft and smooth. When she caught his eyes, she quickly turned away.

"So Gin wanted to make a grand entry?" George asked simply.

"I don't do that!!" Ginny cried feeling hurt and insulted.

"Then what was that? You were the only one late," he said.

"So that doesn't mean I wanted to make a 'grand entry,'" she said using the air quotes. "I was just late," she said decorously.

"Yeah sure!" he snorted sarcastically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I didn't want that ok? It's not like I wanted all the attention and the staring," she cried.

"Sure!" he said still not believing. Mindy gave him a look that said you-are-a-dead-man!

"Hey I didn't…" she tried denying. But, changed her mind and tried his own way…

"You know what? Yeah I wanted to make a grand entry. I enjoy all the attention… I'm power hungry and like it when people stare at me" she said sarcastically.

"Ha! I knew it" he said stupidly.

"And you wonder why I don't want to date you?" Mindy asked scoffing.

"Hi Gin," Ron said approaching her, Hermione and Harry trailing behind him. He came near her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Ron you look good," she said as she pulled back...

"Thanks Gin but nobody in this room is looking as good as you are," he said putting his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Hi Ginny you look very cute!" Hermione said smiling at the beautiful red head. While Harry just stared at her.

"Thanks Hermione you don't look so bad yourself," she said smirking, she then turned towards Harry.

"Hi Harry, how come you are not wearing glasses?" she asked waving her hand in front his face. "Do you know who I am?" she asked smirking while Ron snorted from beside her still having his arms around her protectively.

"Oh trust me I can see you alright!" he said cheekily. He looked at her like he wanted to pounce on her and shag her right then and there. She just looked even more beautiful and irresistible closer… Ginny glared at him. _He had no right to look at me like that!_ She thought

"So where's your date?" she asked rudely.

"Why do you care?" he asked hurt by her tone.

"You think very high of yourself Harry! I don't care about who you date… it's just that if you have a date… then it is polite to stay with them. Haven't you learned anything from your two best friends?" she asked bitterly.

"Trust me I've learnt many things" he replied trying to joke and having no clue why this was turning into an argument.

"But haven't learnt how to be polite." She stated and pulled away from Ron's grip. Harry just looked at her not knowing why she had reacted to him like that in the first place or what had he done that Ginny was so cold to him.

"Excuse me," she said and walked towards her parents. Mindy also excused herself and went behind her friend. Harry and Ron didn't have a clue of what just happened? But Hermione did…

"What was that about?" Mindy asked Ginny as she came near her friend. Ginny just took a butter beer from a tray and started sipping it.

"Gin?" Mindy asked again.

"What?" Ginny snapped.

"Why did you act like that? Harry was just teasing you!" she reasoned.

"He has a date! He doesn't have the right to look at me like that!" Ginny said, coming straight to the point. There, she had accepted the truth.

"The way-… what?" she asked confused.

"Like he wants me! Like he cares about me! Like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world… Like he misses me and wants me right now…" Ginny whispered furiously. Then she looked down at the ground sadly.

"Oh Gin!" Mindy said hugging her.

"He has come with that bitch here and now he is looking at me like that! Why would he do that?" she asked quietly.

"May be he does want you!" Mindy reasoned.

"Then why doesn't he just say it!" Ginny reasoned.

"May be he's scared?"

"Why would he be scared?"

"May be because you are angry at him and he knows about your temper?"

"Why would he think that I'm still angry with him?"

"May be because he dumped you and he is the first guy to do it?"

"So I can forgive him. If he asks for it, why doesn't he just ask for it?"

"May be because you told him that you didn't want to talk to him about the past,"

"Enough with the may-be's woman" Ginny cried irritated

"And tell me…" Ginny continued crossing her arms. "_WHAT ARE YOU?_ Some kind of memory woman?" she asked incredulously. Mindy knew she was upset so didn't do anything.

"Will you please let it go? We can talk about this later. Now can we please enjoy the night?!" she asked.

"Yeah I think your right and I'm sorry for being such an arse," she apologized.

"It's ok babe," she told and then the feast was announced. The feast was supposed to be at 7:30 but now it was an hour late. It was exactly 8:30 and magically the tables and chairs appeared. So everybody settled themselves according to the name cards placed. Thank god, Ginny was not sitting in the same table as Harry was.

There were menu cards given and according to their orders the food arrived magically. Ginny had opted for simple chicken dish and dark chocolate pastry for desert. After another hour the dinner was over and the tables had vanished and huge disco ball was there instead of that beautiful chandelier. Small round tables were placed towards the wall so the guests who didn't want to dance could sit there. The lights were dimmed except for the huge silver colored disco ball… and the dance floor was ready.

The first dance of course would be from the main guests so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to dance along with the other weasley couples. Even, George had asked Mindy to dance with him and surprisingly she had agreed. Which left out Harry, Gabrielle and Ginny alone... Harry had no intention of dancing with the blonde and looked at Ginny who was looking at her parents fondly. Suddenly, his world came crashing down when Neville had asked her to dance with him. He was never so angry at anybody in his life time…

--------

Ginny had never felt lonely in her life as she saw her whole family dancing with all the glory in the world. Yes she could dance with any man in that room but the one man she wanted to dance with was standing there in front of her gawking at her like a baboon not doing anything. _Pick up your balls you moron!_ She thought furiously. _Say it out loud you moron! _Her conscience replied.

"How is a beautiful weasley such as yourself doing at a time like this?" Neville said coming from behind her dragging her out of her thoughts. She placed her hands on her chest and gasped shocked to death…  
"Neville you gave me a heart attack!" she said sighing.

"Oh sorry if I scared you!" he said smiling apologetically.

"It's ok and as for your answer I don't have a date," she said smiling.

"Would you like to dance with me then?" he asked extending his arm like a perfect gentleman. Ginny was taken aback…

"S-sure." she said uncertainly. This was not the Neville she remembered. The Neville she remembered was shy, scared and definitely not handsome. He looked really cute in his perfect black suit.

"So how have you been?" he asked as he led her to the dance floor and dancing slowly with the music.

"I've been great." She said and had a funny feeling that someone was staring at her but she ignored it as there were hundreds of people present there. Nevertheless, why does she have to feel so uneasy?

"Are you ok? You just drifted off," he asked concerned.

"Oh I'm fine! It's just like the Yule ball isn't it?" she asked changing the subject.

"No not exactly," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm engaged," he said smiling as he watched her eyes go wide.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he said

"Who is this lucky girl?" she asked excitedly.

"You know her!" he said simply.

"I do?" she asked.

"Yeah actually she was your classmate!" he said.

"Neville there were more 30 girls in my class!" she said incredulously.

"Yes but not all of them were your best friend" he said. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Neville who are…" then it dawned on her. "Luna… Luna Lovegood?" she asked and he nodded his head, smiling.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you guys!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Thanks Ginny that's so sweet," he said twirling her around.

"So where is she? And most importantly why are you not with her?" she asked.

"Oh she couldn't come! She had to go out of country with her dad on some stupid goose chase! She will be back tonight… actually I think she is already home." he said looking at his watch. _Yes! It is 10 and she definitely would be back_. He thought

"Oh! So when is the marriage?" she asked.

"Not yet planned I just proposed to her a week ago and you are the first person to know apart from her dad and my gran of course. Luna wanted me to tell you… she knew you would be here. She said you were only real friend back at school," He said happily.

"Oh that's so sweet" she said and the song ended.

"Ok then I should probably leave now, my fiancé will be waiting for me" he said happily.

"Yeah don't want to keep her waiting now do we?" she said cheekily.

"Definitely not," he said smiling

"Ok then see you," she said. "And Neville, congratulations you two will make a great couple,"

"Thanks Ginny. Bye" he said smiling and with that he walked off. But Ginny still was on the dance floor and for the next hour she danced with many guys. Most of them were other country minister sons and she was getting rather tired with all the flirting and asking outs. She had to reply politely and that was the worst part.

Harry was sitting in one of the table and watching Ginny. He didn't care if he was staring… he just looked at her non-stop. She was just busy with dancing with every guy in the room and he was ready to kill each one of them. Then the song ended so that meant Ginny has to switch her partner. Harry wanted to ask her to dance actually for more stuff but right now he could settle for a dance... he got up and went towards her.

Ginny was standing there very tired and her legs were throbbing from all the dancing. She had danced with 6 guys all weird, with unbelievably different accents. All she wanted to do was go home, take a long shower, and sleep… all her thoughts were jumbled as she saw Harry walking towards her and her heart seemed to bang against her chest trying to jump out…

"Hi," he said walking up-to her and standing in front of her.

"Hey," she said and smiled. "I'm sorry… you know for behaving like that before." She apologized.

"It's ok and I know a perfect way for you to make up for it," he said and soft music started to play.

"How?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer by the look in his eyes.

"You could dance with me?" he said hoping she would say yes… Ginny was shocked and her mind seemed to have taken over her body and before she could stop it, she blurted out…

"Yes," she said breathlessly. Harry wanted to scream out in happiness all he wanted to do was dance… well actually he was going to and that too with the most beautiful woman in the world. His Ginny…

He stepped front and took her right hand in his left. She placed her left hand on his shoulders, he placed his right one on her hips and he felt her shudder… they both looked into each others eyes. She looked into his eyes and it was a deep shade of green it almost could challenge an emerald. She just stared into his eyes… He was looking into hers and he just forgot how to breathe he wanted to get lost in the depths of those chocolate brown eyes which also had gold specks on them. The song started and Ginny jerked out of her trance…

"Hey that's my favorite song!" she exclaimed loudly.

"I'm glad," he said looking at her... _she looked so excited _he thought as he twirled her around.

"I didn't know they played muggle music?" she asked looking up at him to find him staring at her.

"Well it's a party for your dad you know!" he said smirking.

"Ho-ho very funny," she said singing along with the song. They danced together for what felt like forever but truthfully they had danced for _only_ four songs. Just dancing in silence not even wanting to talk. Harry was happy with the silence because that meant that he could stare at her and he could do that forever… then suddenly the song got over and the lights dimmed even more for the slow dancing.

Ginny looked up at Harry who was looking at her with so much passion and need… she didn't want to question it not now… actually she never wanted to question it. Harry looked at her and he could see the want in her eyes mirroring his… Right now, he wanted to stay like this forever.

Then the soft music started playing. Ginny slipped her hand from his one and placed both her hands on his shoulders. Harry slipped both his arms under hers and around her waist. The music started and Ginny recognized the tune it was the Titanic's title song. She had watched that movie at Mindy's apartment and she remembered how she had cried like a baby at the end…

"I love this song," she whispered looking into his eyes.

"Do you like all the songs?" he asked not breaking his gaze…

"No but this one is my all time favorite," she said and the song played, they both swayed to the tune not breaking their gaze…

_**Every night in my dreams**__**  
**__**I see you. I feel you.**__**  
**__**That is how I know you go on…**_

_**Far across the distance**__**  
**__**And spaces between us**__**  
**__**You have come to show you go on…..**_

The song suited so well and as he heard the song, his Gryffindor courage roared into life… and Harry pulled her to him, she gasped but did not try to stop him. She was now pressed up against him and they could almost feel their breath mingling. Ginny slipped her hands around his neck and sighed when she touched his hair as she ran her fingers at the nape of his neck. Harry shivered as her fingers played with his hair…  
_**  
**__**Near, far, wherever you are**__**  
**__**I believe that the heart does go on**__**  
**__**Once more you open the door**__**  
**__**And you're here in my heart, and**__**  
**__**My heart will go on and on.**_

They both were looking into each others eyes and Ginny felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she broke the gaze and rested her head on his chest… Just wanting to lose herself in the moment as she sighed contently. Harry sighed too resting his cheek on her head as he closed his eyes tightening his grip on her waist… as if never wanting to let go, as if afraid she might disappear if he let go and tried to pull her closer … if that was even possible. Now they were barely swaying but were clinging on to each other as if their lives depended on it…

_**Love can touch us one time**__**  
**__**And last for a lifetime**__**  
**__**And never let go till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you**__**  
**__**One true time I hold you**__**  
**__**In my life we'll always go on…**_

Harry was so happy… he was happy only with her in his arms. How could he even think of ignoring her? It's ok if he looked like a wimp or a needy person… he would never try to hurt her or ignore her. He would tell about his feelings to her soon… just waiting for the right time. Ginny turned her head to other side, her eyes still closed. He looked down at her _Now was definitely not the time… _he thought, so he just lost himself in feel of her in his arms.  
_**  
**__**Near, far, wherever you are**__**  
**__**I believe that the heart does go on **__**  
**__**Once more you open the door**__**  
**__**And you're here in my heart, and**__**  
**__**My heart will go on and on.**_

_**You're here there's nothing I fear,**__**  
**__**And I know that my heart will go on**__**  
**__**We'll stay forever this way**__**  
**__**You are safe in my heart, and**__**  
**__**My heart will go on and on... mmmmm…**_

**Though, the song was over they both never realized it. Actually, they didn't want to realize it… and Harry planned to stay like that for the rest of the night and dance it away with only her in his arms…**

**---------**

Hermione and Mindy had taken brake and were standing at the side both looking at the dancing couple who looked as if they had no care for the world. There just seemed to automatically dance along with the music but were actually staring at each other to care for anyone else. Mindy was the one to break the silence…

"Look at them," she cried.

"I am looking!" Hermione replied thinking of the exact same thing what Mindy was.

"Have you seen anyone more perfect for each other?" she asked ridiculously.

"No! And I have to agree… they are too perfect." She said.

"I know!!!" Mindy shouted happily.

"And I am waiting for the day when they get back together…" she said sadly. "I mean you should have seen Harry when we were in Italy. It was like he had forgotten how to smile…"

"I know Ginny was going through the same thing but she covers it a lot better than he does." She said grinning. "He looks so pathetically in love with her!"

"Do you think?" Hermione asked as the soft music played.

"Do I think what?" Mindy asked sipping her fire whisky.

"That they love each other?" she asked but she thought she knew the answer. Still hearing it, from someone else would be a lot better…

"Duh! that is so obvious…" she replied rolling her eyes as the 'couple' in question…swayed to the music hanging onto each other

"I know it is but… I just hope they get back soon. Do you think we can do something?" Hermione asked wanting to see them together. However, what they didn't know was it was their fault that they were acting the way they were. It was because of their advice that they both were not confessing their feelings for each other... and when both the girls did talk about it... they were shocked at how alike they thought.But for now they would let the things be and as for Hermione's question… Mindy had just sighed and replied,

"Nothing but to … wait."

**--------**

**A/N—Hello people I've updated and I have re-edited the chapters so go check out and tell me if its ok!!! I tried my level best to make it better but I'm really not that good… so anyways I will improve with time and hope you guys will agree…**

**So what about this chapter… I know, I know I have given too many details but no harm no foul… so what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me everything what you liked and what you didn't like? And there is only one way you can do that… by writing Reviews!**

**I used the titanic song I thought it was Romantic so i hope you guys liked it? so what did you think of Mr. Weasley's speech... Phew that was like hell, I don't know a lot about politics but I just hope it was ok and that you guys liked it****  
so anyways thanks for all the people who reviewed and kisses to all of them who loved my story!!! Muaaaaahhh**

**Pllleeeaaassseee Review…**


	10. Surprises, Dates and Kisses?

**Disclaimer --I'm not even gonna bother saying this!!! Except that JKR owns all the treasure!!! Hope I did……**

**A/N-- I actually wanted this chapter to be in two smaller ones but I just thought this will be better... anyways Enjoy!!! This Chapter… HUGE SURPRISES!!!!!****_  
_**  
**-------**

**Ginny woke up in the morning in a very good mood… she remembered last night as she lay there on her bed not really wanting to get up. It was already eight so she really had to; she had her first training session at 10. But last night was just so amazing… She and Harry had danced all night long… until Mindy had come and told her that it was already 12 and that she was leaving. So they both had left together… **

**Ginny got off her bed and stretched lazily a lazy smile on her face. She sighed deeply, Harry couldn't take his eyes of her last night, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He had looked so hot without his glasses.**

**She walked around her room and made her bed by just waving her wand… after cleaning up all the mess, she then neatly placed her evening dress from last night inside her wardrobe. She then went inside her bathroom, finished all her activities, and turned on the shower. She danced all the way not even caring to close her bathroom door; she definitely was in a good mood. **

**After she had finished her shower, tapped herself dry and put the towel for laundry without thinking… realizing her mistake she walked out of the bathroom stark naked. She didn't rush around she smoothly walked up to her dresser and grabbed lotion rubbing all over her body. She then dried her hair and walked back to her wardrobe to pick out her dress.**

**As she walked back, she had this eerie feeling that she was being watched. She shivered and Goosebumps rose allover her body. She suppressed that feeling as just consciousness… seeing that she was naked.**

**She had chosen for a simple white full-sleeved button-down shirt and to go with that a dark bluish-black stonewashed denim mini skirt. It was frayed a little at the hemline and it just reached up to her thighs making her to look even more sexier… she then walked on her toes back to her closet to choose her shoes.**

**After another half an hour, she was fully done with her hair and make up. She had chosen for a gorgeous satin peek toe 4-inch thick-heeled stilettos which had cute cutouts. She had her hair up in a messy bun which was held up by her wand. She heard some noise in her living room and suddenly panicked. However, when she heard Mindy's voice she sighed in relief…**

**"Ginny are you up!" Mindy shouted from the living room. Ginny smiled to herself and walked out of her room.**

**"Yeah and for what do I owe such an early visit?" she asked as she entered her living room to see Mindy sprawled out on her sofa looking tired who was wearing a black formal pant and a red tube top with a jacket. She smiled at her friend… for always wanting to look formal. However, Mindy looked at her like she had grown horns…**

**"Early visit! It's already 9!!! So Missy are you done?" she asked eyeing her up and down. Ginny just smiled…**

**"Yup I just have to grab a bite," she said walking towards the kitchen.**

**"You don't have to go there…" Mindy said and Ginny stopped and looked at her friend, as Mindy placed a paper bag and two hot chocolate cups from witch's brew on the coffee table. Ginny smiled and walked to her friend.**

**"Oh thanks Mini! You are great! Have I mentioned that lately?" she asked as she sat on one of her sofas. Mindy smiled,**

**"Not very often … you know," she said complainingly but she was still smirking.**

**"Well then I'm very sorry… you are really a great friend," she said and opened the paper bag. There were some sandwiches.**

**"Did you make these?" Ginny asked. Mindy shook her head as she transfigured two papers into two plates.**

**"No I was too tired to make them… actually I stayed at my parents last night coz I was tired you k-know…" she said yawning and waving her hand. "My mum made them actually… I thought you will still be asleep and said mum to pack it up so I can get it here and wake you up. And then I apparated directly to the alley and got the hot chocolate too," she finished warming the hot chocolate.**

**"Thank you I was bit tired myself," Ginny said taking a bit of her sandwich.**

**"But you looked happy at the ball," Mindy stated quirking her eyebrow questioningly.**

**"What is that supposed to mean? Of course, I was happy… I was happy for my dad," she said taking a sip out of her hot chocolate.**

**"No, not that. What about Harry? You two were dancing all night?!" Mindy questioned. Ginny almost choked on her drink.**

**"You were watching us?" she asked.**

**"Of course I was… you weren't just dancing with some random guy now, were you? It was with **_the_**boy-who-lived, **_the_** Harry potter, **_the_**chosen one," she said emphasizing every word as she rolled her eyes.**

**"I wasn't dancing with him for any of that stuff alright? I was just dancing with him like I danced with every other guy," she told and Mindy nodded.**

**"I know but its just that Ginny… are you sure you want to do this? I mean I know he is the love of your life and all but… still are you ready to go through the same road again?! I don't want to see you get hurt again like last time," she advised. Ginny sighed and Mindy was right. **_Was she ready? Was she ready for him? Was she ready to give him another chance?_** She did get the answer last night as she **_had_** spent the night dancing with him…**

**"I dunno… all I know is I love him and want him… but I don't know if I am ready for him now or not," she said truthfully. She always told everything to Mindy and she needed help with this.**

**"So you do love him?" Mindy asked trying to confirm the new piece of information … though she had known for the fact that they both belonged together.**

**"Yeah, I do, I really do…" Ginny couldn't finish because Mindy was smothering her.**

**"Oh! Gin I'm so happy for you… you are in love," Mindy said still hugging her. Ginny hugged her back more apprehensively.**

**"I know," she whispered silently thinking about what she had said … which was the truth but how would it work? They barely talk to each other now.**

**"I know he loves you too but you just have to make him realize it," Mindy said pulling back and sitting back on the sofa.**

**"How am I gonna do that?" she asked wiggling her fingers.**

**"By ignoring the fact that you love him," she said. Ginny rolled her eyes thinking **_not again…_** as she gave a nasty look that said you-are-not-making-any-sense. So Mindy continued…**

**"Trust me ok this will definitely work, just be yourself by that I mean the real you, Bubbly, vivacious, chatterbox… the real you that I know. Just try to act friendly around him and just…" then as if remembering something she 'screeched'. "Yes! Go on a date," she suggested.**

**"You tell me to ignore him and then you want me to go on a date with him?" Ginny complained. "You are not making sense!!!" she cried.**

**"Yes I am, and I didn't tell you go out with **_him_**, I said to go on a date with… anybody," Mindy said.**

**"You want me go on a date with some stranger?" she asked glaring at her so-called best friend. "How will that help anything?"**

**"That will help everything…" Mindy said calmly. Ginny gave a look that really said I-will-kill-you.**

**"Explain?" Ginny asked clenching her fist to stop from hitting her only best friend.**

**"Ok now let me see if I can get this through your bugger head," Mindy said leaning forward on her seat and ignoring the way her friend was glaring at her. "If you go on a date with someone Harry will get all jealous and that will definitely help everything… have you seen the look that he gives you? It's as if you have this sign on your forehead that says 'HARRY'S PROPERTY'… so to make him jealous, go on a date, that**** will get him to spill the beans," Mindy finished looking **_**so**_** smug that Ginny couldn't help but laugh…**

**"Y-you… you think… that will work…" she asked between laughing. Mindy stuck out her tongue immaturely.**

**"Of course it will," she said snobbishly. Ginny stopped laughing and patted her friend's knees.**

**"That will make him angry and mad you know… he will not come and talk to me, he will just try to hurt that guy who I will go out with," Ginny informed as finished her sandwich and hot chocolate.**

**"Why do you think he will get angry?" Mindy asked raising her eyebrows.**

**"Becaaaause… I went on a date?" Ginny offered as Mindy finished her breakfast and disappeared the plates.**

**"No because he will get all jealous and without knowing what to do … he will just do something stupid. We're grown adults Gin and he is a male… a randy male at that. He will be already sexually frustrated knowing he can have you and that you are delicious looking and he could have his way with-" Mindy started but Ginny cut her off by clamping her hands on her ears.**

**"Ewwwww stop!!! You are grousing me out…" Ginny cried.**

**"What? You know that's what guys think? And don't whine like a baby… anyways my point is he would want to have a conversation with you and he would definitely want you. So at that time you just act like yourself and ask whatever you want? Ok, get my point?" she asked. Ginny sighed knowing there was some point… but she was really confused.**

**"Huh! I think I do," Ginny said uncertainly.**

**"Good! Good thinking is good…" Mindy said urging her to think more.**

**"And… I think I can get a date,"**

**"Very good already thinking of a date,"**

**"And I think I also know **_**now**_**… why you are ignoring my brother? Because you want to get him to have a conversation with you?!?" Ginny asked smirking.**

**"Ding! Ding! Din- Hey! what? That's not what I wanted you to know? I'm not talking about me and your brother. It's about you and Harry!" Mindy said confused.**

**"So no more advices please I think I will handle this myself!" Ginny informed as she got up ready to leave, "Now can we go?" she asked. Mindy looked at the time it was already 9:40… she screeched like a banshee.**

**"Arghhhhh! I'm late… I'm late because I was giving love advice to a red-headed mandrill?" she fired without even thinking.**

**"Hey I'm not a mandrill alright? And besides we can be there in 5 minutes if we apparate?" she countered. Mindy looked up and laughed**

**"Yeah and when are we leaving?" she asked.**

**"Now!" Ginny answered briefly.**

**"But…" Mindy started and Ginny cut her off.**

**"Look I'm fully ready and let's just go. It's first day of our training and I doubt they will do anything," she said shrugging.**

**"Yeah but where is your bag pack?"**

**"What bag?"**

**"Parchments, quills anything?" Mindy said irritatingly. Ginny laughed her head off.**

**"You… you are serious?" she asked between her laugh.**

**"Yes?" she replied angrily.**

**"But Mindy we are not at Hogwarts it's just training and I doubt we will have to take any notes down," Ginny said. Mindy glared at her.**

**"Really? We'll see about that!" she said indignantly.**

**"Ok so can we go now?" she asked. Mindy sighed giving up. She just couldn't argue with her…**

**"Yeah!" she said.**

**"So do you know who our new professor's are?" Ginny asked changing the subject and it worked they both talked about that until they apparated to Mungo's. They were so engrossed that they didn't even realize they had just walked up to the 5th floor and they were on time. Except everybody else were already there…**

**It was basically like back at Hogwarts, the classroom was huge like a training arena with high ceiling. There were desks in the middle and Mindy gave her a look that said I told you so! But Ginny was sure that they wouldn't have to take down notes and all… that was just absurd. **

**They walked in, and saw that the trio was already there, and were talking. They looked up when they approached them. Harry looked so hot in his jeans and t-shirt. She could define every inch of his muscles in her head and his arms looked so… wow! So strong, so sexy… thinking of just what he could do with those hands made her shiver.**

**Harry on the other hand who was now looking at Ginny couldn't help but think of last night, how good she looked, how nice he felt when they were dancing, how nice she is looking now.**

**"Ron why do you look like shit?" Ginny asked as she came in front of them, even Harry looked like shit but better than Ron… at least.**

**"Oh I had a hang over and my head is banging all the way out. Actually …yes I do feel like shit!" he said his head in his hands as Ginny and Mindy took their seats in the second row. Seeing as every other desk was occupied and behind them were the trio.**

**"I told him not to drink so much fire whisky but would he listen … noooo!" Hermione said annoyed. Ginny and Mindy sniggered at that. Harry who was silent all along smirked too.**

**"Oh! Wait!" Mindy shouted and started rambling through her handbag which had quill's parchments and then she took out two small green bottles.**

**"These are hang over potions, they do wonders," she said appraisingly handling one to Ron and Harry too… who also looked like he had a hang over.**

**"Honestly I don't believe why you guys drink it, its so… urgh! I hate that!" Ginny commented disapprovingly. After they had the potion they looked quite relived.**

**"Because it helps a lot when you want to forget about someone," Harry said the first thing that came into his mind. Then looked up realizing what he had done, all three of them were looking at him but he could not look at Ginny.**

**"I think I still have a hangover!" he defended himself and before any of them could ask anymore questions. Moody and Tonks entered with two people and seeing **_**them**_** made Ginny's heart stopped beating… she had never had a heart attack but could bet that she just had one.**

**Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had just entered the room; they were not the same Slytherin's that Ginny remembered them to be. They looked more dangerous, more evil yet more matured. Malfoy was wearing thick velvet green robes. His pale blonde hair long and was pulled back in a pony. His pale grey eyes were scanning the class disgustedly.**

**Pansy on the other hand looked more like a slut and less… normal. She was wearing a deep blood red robes and blood red lipstick. Her charcoal black hair pulled back in a bun. She was also wearing red pointed stilettos that matched her robes… she on the other hand was looking at the crowd like they were aliens to her.**

**"Good morning, we are here to introduce to you your new professors," Moody growled there were several gasps the loudest was from Ginny. Malfoy smirked evilly at the reaction he received at his introduction.**

**"So I gather you all know about them and for some of them who don't, this is Draco Malfoy who will be teaching you Advanced Dark Arts and that is Pansy Parkinson who will be teaching you Advanced Healing remedies." He continued not paying attention to the murderous looks Harry was throwing at them.**

**"But how could you let a death eater teach us…" Harry started voicing out his thoughts but was cut off by his ex-professor.**

**"I knew you guys would think that, but we have checked everything, and it was proven that Malfoy was under the control of Imperius curse and Miss Parkinson was not involved in any such activities. So I don't want any more arguments about this topic." Moody ended gravely glaring at everybody who looked like they wanted to argue. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds so moody continued.**

**"Professor Malfoy here is very advanced in Dark arts so…" Moody continued but Harry didn't want to listen to any of this he turned towards his friends who were all glaring at the Slytherins too.**

**"Of course he will be advanced seeing that he had teacher like Voldemort," Harry commented through clenched teeth. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.**

**"Professor Moody we can understand why Malfoy is here to teach us but why Parkinson, she was barely able to brew a potion back at Hogwarts," Ginny said after Moody had finished talking. Many people sniggered at that including Tonks. Their new professor turned to look at her, Pansy looked like she wanted nothing but to hex her but on the other hand Malfoy looked both impressed and interested.**

**"Miss Weasley, let me ask you something do you know who William Jenner is?" Moody asked calmly which kind of shocked everyone. Ginny looked at him as if he was stupid.**

**"Of course I know who he is! He is a well known Healer, he was actually the one who found out cures for many diseases, he was the one who invented Dittany Potion," she replied. Moody looked very impressed and then again Parkinson looked smug.**

**"Your exactly right Miss Weasley and you see our first choice for a professor was him… but he couldn't because of his ill health and he was the one who suggested Miss Parkinson," Moody said which again shocked everyone.**

**"Why would he do something like that?" Ginny asked looking aghast. Pansy who looked on the verge of blow up was the one who replied.**

**"You see Weasley William Jenner is my Grand father, he is my mother's father and I learnt everything about healing from him," Pansy informed proudly. Ginny's mouth was almost scraping the floor along with her classmates.**

**"But you're stupid," Mindy said talking for the first time which made everybody chuckled. Moody started to glare again.**

**"That's enough. This issue is over. I'm also aware of the fact that your professors were once some of your classmates but still I want you all to address them with respect," Moody finished.**

**Ginny couldn't believe this was happening… how thick could you be to think that a Malfoy could change. How could Moody be so thick about the two Slytherins? Did he not know about them? Oh yeah … he really didn't know about them! The real Moody hadn't taught them at school … so he wouldn't know anything about them. But still he knew about the Malfoy's… why was he being so stupid? Well at least she wasn't the only one thinking about that Harry was thinking about the exact same thing.**

**"So now you will first have your Dark arts class… then after lunch your advanced healing class. I don't want any trouble from any of you, goodbye." He growled for the last time and walked out along with Tonks and Parkinson, leaving Malfoy to stand there near the table, staring directly at Ginny.**

**"I guess there is no need for introduction there… I have least interests to know about any of you, so… I will get straight to the point; there will no theory, no questions, just practical." He said leaning against the table his arms crossed in front of him. "I will be teaching you dark arts which none of you could ever imagine of it's existence, I don't want any cheeky remarks, smug attitude from any of you, I don't care if you are good or shit… I'm here to teach and that's what I will be doing," he said coldly… Harry was just biting back a retort. This was Malfoy for crying out how could he not retort? Well he was not just a Malfoy anymore was he… he was **_**Professor**_** Malfoy.**

**"I don't want anyone taking in turn to disrupt my class…" he said glancing towards Hermione briefly a gallant smirk plastered across his face. " If you have anything that is **_**relevant**_** then you raise your hand and if **_**I**_** choose you can confide or you will be regretting opening your sorry mouths. So any questions?" he asked disinterestedly. Nobody moved all of them seemed to taken up by his attitude, except for the Gryffindors.**

**Not even Hermione raised her hands to ask any doubts, nor Mindy. Harry wanted nothing but to strangle the blonde and Ron was willing to lend him a hand but it was a surprise when Ginny's hand shot up in the air. Everybody turned and looked at her but she didn't give a damn about anyone.**

**Malfoy turned towards the red-head who had dared to question him, well he was very shocked when Moody had addressed to her as a Weasley, if he hadn't then Malfoy would defiantly have not even dreamed she was one. She had grown well and he had only one word to describe her with… hot.**

**"Yes Weasley," he said somewhat interestedly looking at her as if reading her mind. Ginny didn't give damn about what he thought; she lowered her hand and looked at him rebelliously.**

**"How do you know Dark arts?" she asked bluntly. He raised his pale eyebrow at her… he was shocked alright but being a Malfoy, he masked it perfectly.**

**"How do you think Weasley, if you don't know it then maybe you should ask the golden boy, he will tell you… he claims to know more about me," he replied in a calm stance but turned and glared at Harry. Apparently not forgetting the comment he had made before.**

**"So it's true then... you-know-who was your teacher?" Justin Brooks asked him blandly. Harry rolled his eyes… **_**stupid Drumstrangs**_**, he thought.**

**"I'm not here to teach about who my teacher was … I'm here to be **_**your**_** teacher and what did I just say about opening your mouths unnecessarily?" he asked viciously glaring at him and Justin swiftly shut his mouth not wanting any trouble.**

**"And same goes to you Weasley I am here to teach you something not gossip," he replied with the trademark smirk back in its place, Ginny didn't look abashed she just glared right back at him.**

**"Now if there is nothing else lets get back. Everybody up." he ordered leaning away from the table. When everybody had risen to their feet Malfoy waved his wand and all the tables vanished and the room looked like a real training arena. Some life sized manikins had appeared on the end wall**

**"Ok first I guess you all know about all the defenses… and if you don't then you may leave," he said and when nobody moved he continued. "So I will first start with simplest of the dark spells -if there is any… anyways watch carefully I will not be giving repeat performances," he said in an irate tone.**

**Everybody was gathered towards the wall leaving a lot of space in the middle. There was a spear dummies for each one to practice spells on. Draco was in the middle he walked forward looking at everybody as if giving out punishments then he stopped in the middle and turned around.**

**"So because these are dark spells we cannot practice on anyone but we will know if the spell is correct based on the perfect wand movements and the color emitted which should be **_**exact**_**, if not there will be no use of any of these spells, but if you want any examples of what it does other than what information I give you… then you may step forward and I will be very happy to perform it on you so that you wont have any further doubts ever again," he sneered evilly. Ginny rolled her eyes at how superior this guy thought about himself and she didn't like it one bit.**

**"The first spell I will be showing you is the paralyses spell which will paralyze the person on whom the spell is cast of course and if you guys are thinking that it is like any other normal stunning hexes then let me tell you now… that they are nowhere near to the damage caused by this particular spell," he said and many actually looked nervous. But as if he was talking about the weather Malfoy continued.**

**"This particular spell will paralyze and that person will not be able to feel anything and the healing potion if not given in 2 hours time after the spell is cast then the person will die," he said.**

**"So the spell goes something like this…" he said with his wand held high, pointed at one of the dummy -which he had levitated in front of him. He waved his wand in a very complicated manner and his voice boomed in the now quiet room… **_**Augenblick paralyze Angriff!**_** There was this bright purple light emitted from the tip of his wand and the dummy was blown off into pieces…**

**Then with a simple **_**Reparo**_** spell Malfoy repaired the dummy, with that he turned to the class and asked them to practice on their own and that he would be walking around and checking whether they were doing it properly or not… actually more like insult the Trio's lack of attention, insult how cheap the Weasleys were, and also ending up insulting their father for being made the Minister… everything indirectly of course.**

**-------**

**For Harry being here reminded him of the DA meetings… but that was much cooler according to him because it was he who was in control and mainly because their was no Malfoy. He didn't know how anybody could trust Malfoy into teaching anything… who could believe that he wasn't a death eater.**

**Today for him was long and tiring he couldn't believe Malfoy, his enemy; a death eater was teaching them how to defend themselves from a death eater?!? That didn't even make sense to him… he would never believe for the fact that Malfoy wasn't a death eater. Didn't the fact that he knew dark arts prove that he was a death eater.**

**This was all too much information for him to digest, first a death eater, a Malfoy at that becomes their so-called 'professor' who teaches dark arts [who learnt it from Voldemort?!? Then he learns that Pansy Parkinson is supposed to be a famous healer's grand daughter, **_**the**_** pansy, who had dung brains for normal ones back at school [ though she was good at potions?!? Next what… Voldemort comes back to life and wants to play with Barbie!**

**Harry had been thinking about that the whole time during lunch break, he just couldn't believe how anybody couldn't see this, **_was he the only one?__What story had Malfoy made up to make the whole ministry think that he's innocent oh yeah he was imperiused who would believe that?_**…**** he thought desperately. **_May be the fact that he accepted to teach dark arts_**Something in his mind replied but he conveniently ignored it.**

**After lunch they had a session with Pansy Parkinson on healing remedies, this time when Harry entered their 'training arena' he was shocked to see that it looked like a potion lab… there were huge potion tables distributed across the room, bursting with ingredients, there were two cauldron on each table… on further inspection Harry saw that there were only seven tables and there were fourteen of them.**

_May be we will be working in pairs and may be I will be paired with a particular red-head!!!_** He wished silently… **_by that I don't mean Ron_** he added. He stood near one of the table and surveyed the room… Ron and Hermione were fighting on another thing that happened during lunch today… apparently Ron eats like a pig [for which Ron felt insulted and Hermione wanted for him to stop… the argument which neither interested Harry nor did he attempt to stop it… as particular red-head had entered the room!**

**Ginny had just entered the room looking all gorgeous as usual, but what bothered Harry mostly was that the way Justin [his enemy was looking at her. **_Nobody could look at my Ginny like that_**he thought possessively. **_Not even you?_** His mind asked which he ignored it yet again because he had again dropped into one of his fantasy but was rudely interrupted by Pansy tapping on the cauldron with her wand.**

**"Today we begin our first class…" she informed coming straight to the point "and firstly we will be learning how to make the paralyze potion, that I believe Mr. Malfoy has told you about this morning," she said in an authoritative tone as many of them nodded. "You must have caught up on how your training will take place, that is… Mr. Malfoy will be teaching you dark spells in your first sessions whilst I will teach the remedies for those particular spells, which will be how the training will take place for the rest of the year," she informed as she turned around and waved her wand, the information on how to prepare the potion appeared on the board along with all 'students' names… divided in pairs.**

**"So coming back, the paralyze potion must be given to the victim within two hours after the spell is cast, so I suggest you to prepare the potion on the prior. You are all divided into pairs as you can see, one auror and a healer are paired together, because a healer will know all about making healing potion -which is in no way similar to making your regular portions." she said derisively many aurors scowled at that.**

**"If you want you can take the properties down or you can just make the potions correctly and take them with you, the choice is yours but I want the potion to be perfect, you've given all the ingredients, measuring and cutting apparatuses… you may all begin." She finished as they all looked at the board and went to their partners.**

**Harry looked at the board he was paired off with… Alice! He looked as if all hell had broken lose on him… though he didn't have any chance to dwell on the subject because Alice had already approached him and was flirting away to glory. He looked around, Ron was paired with a brunette, called Evangeline who was introducing herself to him, then he spotted Hermione paired with Mindy… but he wasn't looking at them but was searching for Ginny when he found her, his eyes widened in shock… she was paired with **_Justin?_** His nightmare had come true.**

**He watched as Justin talked to her, his blood boiled with jealousy… he wasn't paying attention to whatever, Alice was telling him, and he also ignored the way his mind was shouting at him for being so desperate. His eyes narrowed as Ginny laughed at something, Justin was already flirting with her and Ginny looked as if she didn't mind. Then suddenly he didn't know from where his jealousy turned into anger but he also started flirting with Alice thinking … **_two could play this game_

**Ginny did not like the guy she was talking to… he looked so like a …Casanova, he was flirting with her non-stop, so she insisted on making the potion. When she turned around she caught Harry flirting with… Alice? Her head snapped to the board and saw that he was paired with her. She didn't want to feel jealous, she wouldn't let that feeling take over her… so she turned and paid attention to the potion and even more to her partner. She could feel Harry's eyes on her but she didn't dare look up.**

**Later when their session was over Ginny had managed to prepare a perfect potion, even Pansy who had commented on everybody's potions, had just walked off with a scowl on her face. Ginny had a satisfied look on her face… she divided the potion into two bottles handing one to her partner taking one with her.**

**"Ginny would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Justin asked bluntly. Ginny looked shocked, she had just met this guy and he was already asking her out?!? Out of the corner of her eyes she caught Harry and Alice talking and laughing loudly… helping her to make a decision. She smiled up at Justin and nodded her head.**

**"Sure but I'm busy this week and we also have this… training," she said somewhat nervously. Justin smirked in reply.**

**"How about we go out on Friday? We have off that day" he told confidently.**

**"Sure that would be er… great!" she exclaimed with mock enthusiasm. She just couldn't make her mind up going out with someone… other than Harry. **_What is wrong with me I've dated other guys?_** She thought desperately. **_Yeah but not for three years…_** her conscience reminded her which was right… she hadn't**_ really._

**"So it's a date then!" he said smiling smugly. Ginny faked a smile and nodded.**

**"Date it is!" she confirmed. They waved to each other and walked off… Ginny didn't know what she had done but she had to talk to Mindy.**

**----- **

**The week had passed in a haze… and it was already Friday. Ginny was actually enjoying herself it was like she was back at Hogwarts except this was much more fun if she dare even think about it. There was nothing much to do except learn exciting things though it was from two death eaters who were truthfully pretty good at what they were doing.**

**They had now learnt more complicated spells and remedies that Ginny had never even heard about. Though she had heard about part of them still it was so complicated and dangerous… of course it would be dangerous look at who taught them. Even though Pansy looked like a real pansy she was pretty good at making potions.**

**Malfoy was also very good at Dark arts but the problem was every time she was near him she had this creepy feeling… whether it was because he gawked at her like an assassin or whether because he was a death eater or just because he hated her … she didn't know but still she detested him. She hated him to the depth of her core… in spite of everything she couldn't deny the fact that he was hot.**

**Well not as hot as Harry was, but still he was good looking in a death eater kind of way. She and Mindy even had a little chat about that topic saying that if they had to pick a death eater to go on a date then that would be him.**

**Speaking of dates she had one that night which she really was not interested in but was determined to go only because she saw the love of her life flirting with some other girl. She didn't know why she was feeling so jealous every time Harry flirted with some one else because they both hardly talked to each other … except for hi's and bye's. Today there was no training and she was glad for it but what she didn't know was the surprising news she would get that morning.**

**She had woken up at 9 after a content full sleep… she had the best breakfast too [which of course Lucy had prepared. She had just walked out of the kitchen when she saw Hermione's head sitting in the fire… which didn't shock her because they had chatted like that with Mindy for like… forever.**

**"Hi Ginny," she said cheerfully almost too cheerful. Ginny smiled and went near the fireplace for a clear view.**

**"Hi Hermione… why are you so happy?" she asked suspiciously which made Hermione smile even more broadly.**

**"Well that is the reason why I flooed… I'm engaged!" she announced beaming. Ginny yelped happily and kneeled in front of the fire bubbling with excitement.**

**"Oh wow! Hermione congratulations! I'm so happy for you," she exclaimed beaming. Hermione smiled happily, like Ginny had never seen her smile before.**

**"Thanks I can't believe this has happened and I first wanted to share it with you and Harry… I mean you two are my best friends," she said happily. Ginny smiled at her but the question she wanted to ask was… had she talked to Harry or her first? But she let it slide.**

**"I'm glad you did! I still can't believe he finally picked up his Gryffindor courage and asked you… it's been so long already," Ginny said giggling at an image of her brother stuttering as he proposed. "By the way how did my dear old brother propose to you?" she asked smirking, after all she was a girl… she couldn't help but feel curious.**

**"Oh it was beautiful, he had planned this beautiful candle light dinner last night saying we had long tiring week. He had everything worked out it was so beautiful and then after dinner he pretended to drop a fork and instead of coming back up, he dropped to knee he pulled out the ring and proposed, it was so wonderful!" she finished happily, her eyes glistening with tears. Ginny smiled too.**

**"I'm so happy for you and Ron… but Mum will be freak out about this, her baby son… you should tell her… may be she would like to have a family reunion, again" she said. Hermione nodded but felt a little nervous of what the Weasleys would say.**

**"Yeah I should go, Ron is still sleeping, and that too we slept late last night…" Hermione blushed at the thought as Ginny groaned.**

**"Hermione I may be your best friend but still Ron is my brother… I don't need to know about you and my brother's sex life," she said disapprovingly. Hermione now blushed harder.**

**"Right... I should go I should still inform Harry, may be then I will tell Mrs. Weasley…" she said nervously about what she would say. Ginny sensing her friends nervousness smiled reassuringly.**

**"Oh don't worry 'Mione mum will be fine… I think she would want to help you plan your wedding," she said giggling. Hermione also smiled and with a final goodbye she disappeared.**

**Ginny was right her mum had flooed at 11 and said she would like everybody to be there for lunch because her dad would be busy that night. Ginny was actually happy to hear that ... seeing that she had a date that evening. Her mum had also asked her to inform Mindy and it was when she was picking out her dress for her date that Mindy arrived smiling serenely.**

**"What's up with you?" Ginny asked as she scanned her wardrobe. Her bed was over flowing with all her clothes and still her wardrobe was not emptied at all.**

**"I m-met your brother in Diagon alley," she replied still smiling stupidly. Ginny rolled her eyes.**

**"Which brother would that be?" Ginny asked impatiently. It was Mindy's turn to roll her eyes.**

**"Which do you think?" she asked smirking. Ginny stopped picking out and turned towards her friend.**

**"George?" Ginny asked enquiringly and Mindy nodded a goofy smile on her face.**

**"Yeah and we ended up having breakfast together… " she trailed off as she sighed as she remembered how sweet and caring George was.**

**"Ewwwww You kissed didn't you," Ginny asked disgustedly and Mindy nodded giggling stupidly like Ginny had never seen her before.**

**"Oh Gin you don't know how sweet he was, I can't believe I didn't go out with him sooner… I still assumed he was the same George Weasley from school but I was so wrong … he is actually different. He was such a gentleman… we talked for like 2 hours. He knows how to woo a woman," she said smiling lustfully. Ginny looked even more disgusted at her look which said I-will-take-him-soon… which was not the image Ginny wanted right then… to lose her appetite right when she was about to go to the burrow for lunch.**

**"What is with my best fiends and my brothers getting together?" she asked no one in particular getting back to task in hand and also ignoring the way Mindy was giggling.**

**"But look on the bright side all your best friends can be you sister-in-laws." Mindy said subconsciously and Ginny dropped whatever she was carrying and walked towards her.**

**"Oh my god! You are serious… I thought this was like one of your flings but look at you talking about us being in-laws. You are serious!" she said tears glistening in her eyes as she saw Mindy's.**

**"Yeah Gin I really am, I knew I liked him before but I didn't know I liked him so much, I mean I never gave him a chance…" she rambled on about how many times he had asked her out and Ginny nodded her head only half interested, because she wasn't listening. She was thinking about Harry… may be she had to give him chance?**

**"Earth to Gin! Are you there?" Mindy said waving her hand in front of Ginny. Ginny shook her head and walked back towards the wardrobe.**

**"Yeah I was just thinking about the date," she lied because she didn't want another suggestion or any advices.**

**"Oh Gin we are late it's already one! Can we go? I'm starved…" she lied too because she wanted to see George again apparently even Ginny knew that.**

**"Oh relax! My brother won't run away! At least not after you did agree to go out with him, he waited for almost four years may be he will wait another hour!" she said dismissively. Mindy glared at her and walked up to her.**

**"Gin why don't you wear that short black dress we bought from the muggle store last month! You look good in it," Mindy advised scanning the wardrobe too. Then she pulled out a short black dress that she was referring to and handed it to Ginny. It was pretty.**

**"Are you sure I mean isn't it a little too hot for just a date?" she asked doubtfully looking in the mirror. Mindy who was standing behind her rolled her eyes.**

**"It's too **hot...** what does that mean? I mean Justin will drool all over you even if you wear a bathrobe… so you might as well look fancy! Now come on pleasssse… I'm hungry," Mindy begged and Ginny sighed and nodded.**

**"What should I wear-" but Mindy cut her off.**

**"Oh god you can wear your dress at the burrow… I will help you. For now you look fine in your jeans and top, we are not going to meet the queen… now come on!" Mindy said now irritated about how she acted like a typical teenager, fussing about dresses and looks.**

**"Yeah ok and tell me something? Is that why you are wearing such a hot dress… _just_ for a lunch," Ginny teased as she watched Mindy arrange all her clothes in the ward robe by waving wand trying very hard to ignore the question… seeing that she was blushing harder than ever.**

**Ginny laughed heartily as they apparated to burrow after taking all the stuff she needed to get ready for her date. All the way teasing Mindy, who on the other blushed harder and harder… every time. When they entered the Weasley kitchen it was already buzzing with lot of people, this time including Mr. and Mrs. Granger who looked very kind and warm.**

**"Hello everyone!" Ginny greeted walking into the kitchen taking off her jacket in the process. Hermione rushed up to her and wiggled her ring finger. Ginny and Mindy widened their eyes and started fussing all over it. It was huge; it was a platinum ring with huge single ruby and small studded diamonds on the band. Ron had come to greet them and he had said that he picked out ruby because it would always remind her of him.**

**"Oh my gosh! look at that rock," Mindy exclaimed.**

**"Wow its really awesome Hermione!" Ginny said happily hugging her. She then pulled back and hugged her brother.**

**"Congrats Ron, I can't believe you're engaged!" she said smiling which he returned.**

**"Well neither can I? But I had loads of help from Harry, he helped me pick out the ring and all," he said beaming at his best friend who was now leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket.**

**Harry was very happy that morning, though he knew all along that Ron was going to propose… it was very nice hearing it from Hermione, she looked so happy, she was yelling at the top of her voice when she had flooed him that morning. He was happy for his best friends… but still he couldn't place why he was also feeling sad.**

**Though he looked happy he couldn't help feel a little jealous but he didn't know why, he was having this nagging feeling in his head that was saying so many things that made him want to bang his head so that it would go away.**

**But he knew what it was when he saw Ginny… it was because he wanted to be the one to propose... to Ginny. He wanted to celebrate his proposal, first of all… he wanted to be with Ginny, talk to her, make her understand why he had left… but he just didn't know if she wanted it too. He didn't know why? but he was hurt that he couldn't have that… that he couldn't have her, he had tried everything, he had flirted with other girls, he had even taken Gabrielle to the Ball with him for crying out loud! But he didn't want any of that… what he wanted was standing in front of him looking back at him.**

**Ginny looked at Harry he looked so out of place, he looked so confused, so… lost. All she wanted to do was talk to him, kiss him, shag his brains out but she couldn't she knew she shouldn't… only because she wanted him to make the first move. But she had already made a move to make him realize that she was going on date… not with Harry. She didn't know how he would react but trailed off as Bill and Fleur made their way from the living room.**

**After all the greetings and the lunch Ginny sat at the table sipping butter beer as she looked around the kitchen…. Charlie couldn't make it, Percy was busy but still he and her dad were sitting at the table and were talking about some new decrees. Harry and Fred were talking about some new quidditch store, George who was also talking to them till now had walked up to Mindy and was talking about sweet nothings… from what she could hear. Mrs. Weasley was talking to Mrs. Granger about some muggle food recipe, where as Ron was talking to Mr. Weasley. But her eyes always seemed to drift to where Harry was and he seemed to be facing the same problem.**

**"What are you thinking, Gin?" Hermione asked from beside her. Ginny turned to her and smiled.**

**"Oh nothing… I was just thinking about my date tonight!" she lied again but what she really was thinking was the same thing that she thought every minute these days… Harry.**

**"Oh you have a date! With whom?" she asked somewhat shocked. Ginny realized she had not informed anybody except for Mindy.**

**"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I had so many other things in mind! Anyway his name is Justin Brooks, you'll know him, he's an auror too," she said disinterestedly. Hermione looked rather alarmed at that piece of information.**

**"Oh he's ok and all but … Ron and Harry hate him!" she said in a warning tone.**

**"Hate whom?" Ron asked from behind them. Ginny practically jumped out of her skin in surprise. Ron had finished talking to Hermione's father who was now to talking to Mr. Weasley about television.**

**"Just this guy… I think you know him, he's an auror too… his name is Justin-"**

**"Yeah, yeah I know him, I also know that I hate him but why are you talking about him?" he asked taking a butter beer from the table and popping it open.**

**"Oh it's nothing… I j-just have a d-d-date with him…" she trailed off as Ron choked on his butter beer spitting it down his front. Hermione went and tapped him on the back. After he recovered he slammed the butter beer back down and glared at her.**

**"You have a _date _****with him?" he shouted all of occupants of table looked up surprised at his outburst nobody looked more surprised than Harry did… his insides were churning with agitation and jealousy.**

**"Yes Ron calm down! It's no big deal…"**

**"No big deal! He's a prat and you are going out with him!" he shouted and Ginny just rolled her eyes.**

**"With who?" Bill asked all her other brother nodded wanting to know who this prat was who would get killed from their bare hands.**

**"His name is Justin and he's a really nice…" Ginny started but was again cut off by her brother.**

**"No he isn't! he's a prat, he changes girlfriends every week, he's a womanizer…" Ron started but Ginny cut him off this time.**

**"No he isn't,"**

**"Yes he is,"**

**"But you guys think all the guys I go out with are prats,"**

**"That's because they are," Fred chimed in. **

**"I don't think you should go out with this git Justin," George joined too.**

**"Yeah even I don't like this guy one bit from what Ron says he is," Bill said bossily**

**"He sounds like a real shit to me-" Fred added**

**"Brook more like crook," George shouted angrily.**

**"You have a date?" Harry asked softly … talking for the first time. Ginny turned towards him, he looked so hurt … his eyes boring into hers. Her heart felt like it was broken by looking at his pain but also it didn't … because he was also angry, just like Mindy said he would be, which made her even more livid.**

**"Yes alright! I have a date! Is that so hard to believe? I'm already of age and it's my choice… whether I want to go or not. And I have decided I am going… even if anyone of you like it or not," she shouted not only at Harry but towards all her brothers. With that said she walked past Ron and stomped off towards the living room. Leaving a very silent kitchen behind her. Hermione and Mindy rushed after her. Mrs. Weasley rounded on her sons and started lecturing about their behavior but… Harry was too stunned.**

**Harry was shocked… she had a date! With his enemy. He didn't know what to do? He didn't know how he felt… but he knew for sure that he didn't like what he was feeling. He was a complete mess… he made this mess. If only he hadn't left her, may be he could talk to her now, may be she would listen, but she didn't want to talk about that. She said she would going out no matter what anybody said.**

**His heart was shattered into a thousand pieces… he didn't know if it could be fixed or not. He had messed up the one good thing that could have happened to him, that **_**had **_**happened to him. He was too depressed… he was too late. But now he couldn't think straight… he would just mess it up even more… though he knew there was nothing there to mess around with. He got up from the table abruptly causing everyone to look up at him.**

**"Harry where are you going?" Ron asked shocked at the sudden mood swing. Harry looked at him once.**

**"Out!" he said and turned towards Molly. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley but I have to go, I said… I said… that I would meet somebody," he announced softly and without a reply he walked out of the house dissapparating even though Ron kept calling for him.**

**-----**

**Ginny had just walked out on her date. She just couldn't stand sitting there making small talks. She was just not into the whole dating thing. She had barely talked to him… she kept drifting away. She had not listened to a word Justin had said… who was actually talking quiet a lot.**

**After the little incident her brothers had come and apologized to her… and she knew her mum had made them to. But what shocked her was that when Ron told her Harry had left… just saying that he had to meet somebody. Ginny knew something like this would happen… and couldn't help but think this was all her fault.**

**But she couldn't cancel her date… though all she wanted to do was that. She couldn't contact Justin so she had to go out with him. After getting ready for date, with no interest, even though Mindy kept reminding her that this was her first date in so long. She couldn't even feel a little bit exciting. But thanks to Mindy she looked amazing.**

**Her dress was gorgeous, her dress which just ended above her knee… showing off her legs. She was wearing just simple black stilettos to go with it. She was not even interested in how she looked all she cared about was where Harry was.**

**So when she did get to Diagon alley she saw Justin waiting for her, he had reservation at Empire hotel, he was staring at her the whole time like she a precious thing, which also was one of the reason why she got irritated. After ordering their food they both had talked…. well he had talked and she had listened… but she couldn't take it so she said she had meet a friend who was not very well and had left. She had also left because something in her said that this was not where she was supposed to be, she deserved to be somewhere.**

**She walked across the alley, she didn't want to apparate, she decided she would walk to her apartment. When she entered the leaky cauldron she saw Harry sitting on one of the stool near the counter drinking. She was shocked to find him here… was he waiting for her? She needed to find out so she walked up to him.**

**Harry turned as if sensing her… he looked at her, his eyes burning for her, through her. She looked so hot, and all he wanted to do was ravish her, and he would because he couldn't wait anymore. He was not a coward and today he would talk to her… he was thinking about the same thing the whole day and thankfully she was walking straight towards him.**

**"Harry what are you doing here?" she asked firmly staring at him. He looked like he was sitting here all day long apparently drinking. He had four glasses in front of him and one in his hand. He was staring back at her with such intensity that she couldn't brake his gaze.**

**"Why did you go out with him?" he asked huskily barely audible but Ginny had heard him and was caught off guard. Her eyebrows rose in a way to question his sanity. In reply she grabbed his drink, looked at it and frowned. Harry had expected for her to yell at him not steal his drink.**

**"What are you doing?" he asked genuinely confused. Ginny placed the drink on the counter and turned towards him.**

**"I was checking whether you were drinking Fire whisky apparently you weren't," she stated and looked at him definitely. Harry waited for her to continue not able to look away from her.**

**"So Harry my next question is… what is a guy such as yourself, doing in a place like this at a time… that is not appropriate for drinking hot chocolate?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him. It was not too late it was just 8… but Harry took a lot longer to answer because he was rejoicing inside. She had walked out of Justin… its just eight she was not dating him. She just had one date… which hadn't even lasted long enough.**

**"You said you didn't like fire whisky," he said in reply now she was confirmed he was insane.**

**"So I said **_**I **_**didn't like fire whisky, I don't remember forbidding you to drink it," she said simply. This was the most they had talked to each other since three years… since he had come back.**

**"No you didn't, but still… I don't want to do stuff that you don't like," he said not at all talking about fire whisky. Ginny looked at him and knew what he was talking about. She sighed and took a step back from him. Though she wanted to solve this… some part of her was still scared. She wasn't ready… not now, not here… right?**

**"Ok look if this conversation is going where I think it is… then I better be going. Good night," she said and walked off without a backward glance. But Harry wasn't ready to give up yet… not this time. He slammed 5 galleons on the counter and ran after her.**

**"Ginny wait," he called but she didn't stop she was walked out of the pub into the street.**

**"No!" she called back over her shoulder. Harry ran to catch up with her.**

**"Please… I want to talk to you," he pleaded now walking beside her. She didn't look at him once and he didn't take his eyes off her.**

**"I don't," she replied and looked straight ahead.**

**"Why not?" he cried exasperated. She didn't know why… but the answer slipped right out of her.**

**"Because I can't handle it," she said still not turning towards him. Now he was irritated… so he came in front of her and looked down at her… blocking her way.**

**"You can't handle what?" he asked stupidly but it made her look up.**

**"This…" she said gesturing the space between them. "So if you will please excuse me, I'm rather tired and I need to get home fast," she said indignantly and walked past him. Harry just stood there while she walked back.**

**"If you do need to be home early then why didn't you just apparate," he said listening to the sound of her heel stomping on the pavement which suddenly stopped. Ginny couldn't answer that… he slowly turned around and she was standing there her back to him.**

**"I know you want to talk about this too," he said simply. She turned around suddenly her eyes shooting daggers at him. She walked up to him and looked at him definitely.**

**"Fine let's have this talk." She stated firmly crossing her arms. Harry sighed… finally.**

**"But not here," he said glad that she had accepted but they couldn't talk here. They were standing in a muggle alleyway… but nobody was around it was pitch black except for the street lamps. Ginny snorted disbelievingly and rolled her eyes.**

**"If you seriously think that people out here will be interested in our little 'conversation' then there is no one else who is stupider than you are," she said bitterly. Harry was hurt by her tone but still he didn't want to get her angry… so he just accepted to whatever she wanted.**

**"Ok let's talk here," he said silently looking at her as if expecting her to start talking but she just looked right back at him with her eyebrows raised. He sighed it looked like she was thinking of the same thing he was. He took a deep breath not knowing where to start... so he decided he should just came straight to the point, no more waiting, no more advices.**

**"Why are you throwing away what we had?" he asked simply. She glared at him… she couldn't believe he was blaming it on her.**

**"I'm throwing away? I'm the one throwing away what we had?" she shouted as if he was insane, then all her feelings just poured out of her. "Yeah you know what... that was me alright! It was **_**me**_** who left three years ago without even muttering a word to anyone, it was me who threw away **_**our**_** relationship which was already in a mess when **_**I**_** left for the war, that's right that was **_**me**_**," she said bitterly. "That was **_**me **_**who broke up in order to 'save me'… Mr.save-ginny-from-all-the-evil-in-the-world-because-she-is-a-baby-and-cant-handle-getting-a-boo-boo." She shouted accusingly that actually flared Harry's anger. He took a step closer to her but she stood her ground.**

**"Hey I didn't want to leave you three years ago alright? I didn't want to break up with you before that either? I was just trying to protect you… **_both times_**," she said loudly though he was trying desperately to make her understand. But she laughed angrily… if that was even possible.**

**"Protect me from what?" she demanded her hands on her hips. **_She looks so cute like that…_** he thought but shook his head to clear his mind and focus.**

**"From me… I wanted to protect you from me," he whispered silently. She was taken aback she actually thought he would say Voldemort, because that's why he had four years ago dumped her after Dumbledore's funeral.**

**"If you haven't noticed Gin, I'm all alone. All the people I cared and loved once were taken away from me. My mum and dad were killed when I was just one, my god father who came into my life as a small hope was taken away from me too… And the one man to whom I used to go for advice was also killed by two sided grease head," he said sadly but still with an edge of anger. Ginny just looked at him he had never talked to her about all of this. -X- A/N- Remember Snape is a bad guy in my story.-X-**

**"Ron and Hermione were the only people in my life whom I got to keep! And I thank Merlin whenever I get a chance, for letting me keep them!" he said and then looked up and into her eyes. "See I didn't even get to keep you," he confessed silently. **_What is he talking about?_** She thought.**

**"You had a choice…" she said silently and he nodded his head silently.**

**"Yes I did have a choice, I had a choice either to stay with the most wonderful woman in the world who could make me happy like no one else could or to help people get over from the war, help them by ridding the world from the death eaters so that they could stay happy. And finally three years ago I didn't make a choice, I made a decision which didn't help me at all…" he said quietly. She still looked confused so he continued**

**"See Gin people get to make choices and decisions in their lives, choices have options but decisions have to be made, they don't come with options…" he said which made Ginny smile. He looked at her and smiled sadly too.**

**"So I made a decision, a decision to save people, to help them in anyways possible, so that they could lead their lives peacefully without death eaters hacking havoc. And when I was training and on my mission I did save many witches, wizards even muggles, I made them happy but I wasn't happy myself." He accepted and moved closer to her and looked directly into her eyes. "Past three years were the loneliest I have ever felt!" he said and Ginny looked at him questioningly, **_Ron and Hermione were there…_** she thought.**

**"Yes, I know Ron and Hermione were there," he said as if reading her mind. "They were the reason I felt so lonely. You know … when we left from here they both got together, they were not just my friends, they were also a couple and they spent all their time together and every time I looked at them it pricked me like a needle," he muttered and watched as Ginny widened her eyes and took an automatic step back… in shock. He then realized what he had just said.**

**"Oh no! Don't get me wrong I am happy for them. Actually I'm very happy, they belong together. You see seeing them together also made me realize how much I missed that someone in my life and **_that_** pricked like a needle, I missed that someone, I missed you…." She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. He came close to her and took her face in both his hands and cupped it lovingly. She didn't stop him… nor did she want to.**

**"I missed you Gin, I missed you so god damn much! I needed you the most after the war and the past three years. I wanted you with me, it hurt every time I missed you, and trust me when I say this it hurt worse than any unforgivable curse and believe me I've felt all of them… and missing you was the worst thing ever. I missed you more than my parents, Sirius… I loved you Gin, I still do," he accepted and his eyes automatically dropped to her lips as if expecting the same three words from her too, that would make his pain go away, those three words that could make him happy, but what did come out of her mouth shocked him.**

**"Tell me why you left?" she asked silently and he slowly let go of her. They were right back where they started from… he looked at her questioningly, **_I told you why I left…_** he thought.**

**"I know why you left!" she said quickly at the hurt expression on his face. "It's not that… I know you left four years ago to fight with Voldemort, and I also know why you left **_again_** three years ago for auror training, but why? Why did you leave the way you did… without a word. I know there is a reason, there must be," she said firmly. Harry looked at her and sighed.**

**"There is…" he accepted but trailed off because he couldn't say it. She raised her eyebrows at him as if urging him to continue. He looked into her eyes; they had come so far… he might as well say it.**

**"I didn't want to hurt you… Gin you are this amazing woman I've ever met, and not only because of your beauty…" he trailed off as Ginny's eyebrows rose even further up and she gave him a look that said 'you better be going somewhere with this' so he quickly continued.**

**"I mean you are beautiful yes and you are also beautiful here…" he said touching her chest indicating her heart and ignoring the fact that it was also her breasts that felt so soft and warm under his touch… so he quickly pulled his hand away. But Ginny didn't pay attention because her mind was going **_'Awwwwww'_** and she agreed to her conscience for once.**

**"You are brilliant, strong, innocent, caring, fiery... you are just perfect and that is why I can't be with you," he whispered not wanting to say aloud that he didn't want to be with her because that wasn't what he wanted but was **_the_** right thing to do. Ginny opened her mouth to say it was not true but he didn't give her chance.**

**"You deserve someone better, who is also perfect, and who could love you and give you everything that you deserve at least someone better than me. I know I cant have you but still I want you, I know I don't deserve you, but still I love you… even though I know I'm a murderer," he said softly. Ginny was shocked to her core and anger flared inside her at his words… that didn't make a sense. But her anger was nothing in front of his hurt expression. So she went near him and took hold of his hand.**

**"Look at me Harry," she said silently and when he did she forgot about all her anger, all her pain as she saw his.**

**"You are not a murderer , you can be anything in the world, you can even be the foulest pig in the world for dumping me but not a murderer," she said and smirked but his face remained as it was his eyes still bore pain so she continued … trying to soothe him.**

**"How could you think that? You are not a murderer for crying out loud!!!! You killed V-Voldemort Harry, Voldemort and it was not even your choice to make either, as you said and not your decision at that either. You didn't decide to kill him, it was already decided, the decision was already made… you were destined to kill him," she explained. He looked at her, her words were actually making sense but he didn't say anything he wanted her to continue, he wanted her to make him feel better like her presence always did. As if understanding this Ginny continued**

**"Voldemort killed people for fun Harry, for things he enjoyed doing and you killing him was a good thing. If you hadn't killed him then Merlin knows how many would have died because of him by now! You did a great thing by ridding the world from him," she said and ignored the way his thumb were drawing patterns on her wrist… sending shivers through out her body. But she ignored it… for now.**

**"I mean look where he landed you… you are alone because of him, he was the one who killed your parents, Sirius, he is the reason Dumbledore is dead, I'd say you are fool if you hadn't killed him," she said smirking and finally he smiled too feeling a little better. His eyes looked into hers… she was captivated by his gaze and didn't want this to end, she wanted more of this so she stepped still closer to him… their breaths mingling, their gaze captivated by the other's.**

**"You know... I missed you too Harry, I missed you like hell! And as for that someone you mentioned earlier, I just don't want 'anybody' to be that someone, I want **_**you**_** to be that someone, and I want **_**you**_** to love me… I love you and only you to be the one to love me back, because I loved you, and not anybody" she whispered softly their lips almost touching but they didn't take their eyes of each other.**

**"I have loved you all my life Harry even before I knew the meaning of love… I grew up hearing stories about you, I wanted you to be my prince, I still do…" she whispered softly.**

**"I want you too Gin," he muttered truthfully.**

**His eyes dropped to her lips and he leaned in so their nose were almost brushing but he quickly looked up into her eyes and as if in invitation she closed her eyes urging him to continue and that was more than enough for him and so he kissed her.**

**Their lips tingled with pleasure as they kissed, it was slow and soft as if they had forgotten how to kiss. He was just satisfied with just touching her lips so he slowly moved across her lips tasting it… brushing it ever so sweetly. Harry brought his hands up and cupped her cheeks… her hands were on his shoulders. Before either of them could deepen the kiss Harry had pulled back but not all the way, his lips were still touching hers.**

**"I wanted to do that from such a long time," he confessed looking at her but her eyes were closed.**

**"You think I didn't," she asked and she felt him smile against her lips but before she could say anything else he kissed her again… this time with more intensity, more desire. He brought his left hand to her waist and pulled her body closer as his right hand wove through her fiery waves tilting her head to the side for better access with a groan as she tangled both her hands in his hair.**

**Ginny ran her hand through his soft hair, and massaged his neck affectionately. Harry drew her bottom lip between his and sucked on it lightly, running his tongue across her lips begging for entrance and she gladly accepted his tongue into her mouth and caressed it with her tongue with a moan. They both forgot about everything else, they even forgot where they were… except for each other. Nothing mattered to them anymore… nothing, nobody could stop them from being with each other... ever.**

**Harry ran his hand on her sides pulling her **_still_** closer as he trailed his hand still lower and caressed her soft bottoms through her dress… she moaned into his mouth but pulled away suddenly. She looked up at him... through her eyelashes. But he was too busy at looking how tempting she looked right now, her soft cheeks flushed, her swollen lips parted slightly looking so inviting that he wanted was to take her right then, he leaned in again but she pulled back this time... all the way.**

******"Harry lets not do it here. I want our first time to be amazing and it would definitely not be on the street," she said biting her lips nervously. His eyes flew swiftly to her eyes and it mirrored the same desire as his**_ She wanted too…_** he thought. He smiled and nodded.**

******"Ok" he said and leaned for a quick kiss but he didn't let go of her instead he entwined his hands around her waist and she around his neck. They both looked at each other smiling… glad that they both were finally together. They wanted nothing but to stay in each other's arm.**

******They didn't have to wait any longer to share their**_ love_** with each other, they had already waited for three years… they didn't want to wait anymore and that was exactly what Ginny wanted to say to Harry as she leaned in.**

******"Besides I have a few things in mind that I want you to do… you know to make up for three **_long_** years," she whispered seductively into his ear. Harry smirked and pulled back to look at her.**

******"Yeah?" he asked mocking to be clueless.**

******"Definitely!" she confirmed seriously.**

******"Tell me?" he asked huskily and she couldn't say no… not that she wanted to anyway, she was too enticed by his gaze to say no to anything right now. So if she would tell him then she might as well make it a little more… fun and dramatic!**

******"First, I want you to kiss me in a way that would take my breath away," she breathed slowly and sensuously that took **_his_** breath away. But he didn't do anything to interrupt her.**

******"Then you look far into my eyes and let me know that something amazing is about to happen!" she whispered in such a sexy voice that Harry was thinking … why he hadn't shagged her yet.**

******"Uh-huh?" he said urging her to continue.**

******"Then you pull me really close so that all of me is touching all of you," she whispered and he visibly gulped feeling his whole anatomy on the end. **

******"Then suddenly everything gets sweaty and blurry and then … it's just happening," she finished. He was leaning in for a kiss... when she suddenly pushed him and walked away. Harry was too shocked to think about anything, and then he looked up and saw her retreating form. She turned back slightly and smirked at him innocently.**

******"Let's go Harry," she announced and started walking again. Harry smirked at her she was going to pay for that… **_that little minx_**, he thought and ran after her. When he reached her he caught her wrists and pulled her to him. Before she could protest, he had dipped her back and had kissed her in such a way that she gasped loudly into his mouth.**

******Ginny felt like… she was floating, Harry was supporting her weight completely, she didn't know for how long he kissed her, but she sure felt going sedated from pleasure. He pulled back after what felt like hours and looked down at her and immediately smiled in satisfaction at the dazed expression on her face. She blinked a few times to get rid of the stars that were shining in front of her… as if she was knocked out for hours.**

******"Yup! That definitely took my breath away," she said still blinking. He lifted her up but she clutched onto his shirt to catch herself before she could collapse. Sensing how she felt he pulled her into a hug and held onto her … nuzzling her neck with his nose.**

******"Let me show you everything else then," he whispered and smiled as he felt her smile into his neck. "Hold on," he said and apparated away. ****  
**  
-------

**__****A/N—Oooohh sorry for stopping there!!!! Many of you wanted them to kiss and it has finally happened and I hope you like it… I wanted to make their first kiss as cute as possible and I hope I did!!! **

**********Anyways what do you think, I had to put Malfoy in there… its just doesn't feel complete without him! So anyways what did you think… If there are any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.**

**********I'm also sorry for stopping the chapter at that point but you guys will love next chapter… at least for people who like "action" want a clue the whole of next chapter is dedicated to **_their "happy weekend"... _ **So don't forget to review!!!!**

******Thanks to all my reviewers... for ur compliments, critiques and comments... **

**_Phil42, LordSalvador, Tonks123, obsessedwithyou, pepperluck, Bri Bri, Mellogirl, Virginia, Norm 08, lovesreading2, iluvprongsie, msginnypotter, Loyd1989, Phx. tears, cutieme012, codyesh2, Gwenfrewi72, mcbabe586, athoshg, Tonks123, msginnypotter, Shakira (NOT THE SINGER!), Niffler, xoAmoraxo, mcbabe586, Gwenfrewi72, LazyShika16..._**

****** I loveeeeee u all so so so so much... thanks... ********Muaaaaahhhhhh!!******


	11. I Love you

**Disclaimer - I own nothing... not even if i try... all characters belongs to the great J.K.R… **

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Mindy and to my friends who challenged me with this chapter saying that i could never write a chapter like this... hope i've proved them wrong. Enjoy and dont forget to review...**

**-------**

"I love you so much," Ginny whispered with every word touching his lips. He leaned in and kissed her more forcefully in reply.

Harry had apparated them both directly to his apartment and had her up against him as he ravished her. Their tongues were fraying and it seemed as if they were actually fighting to keep up with each others passion. Harry had both his hands on her hips trying to pull her closer and Ginny had her hands tangled in his hair. They didn't even stop for breath and finally Harry _had _to pull back when it was almost impossible for them to breathe.

"Not more than me, you can't!" he said stubbornly pulling back a bit and running his tongue over her swollen lips. She smiled and recaptured his lips as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Harry pulled her against him trying desperately to get as close to her as possible… She lifted her left leg and rubbed her thighs against his… suggestively understanding his need. He groaned into her mouth and pushed her back… thanking her silently. She walked back until her legs met with the table.

Harry lifted her up with ease and settled her on the table not breaking the kiss. Pulling her legs apart, he stood in-between them cradling her hips. He tried to pull back a bit to kiss her neck but Ginny came with him. He smirked and obliged by nipping her bottom lip which was already swollen. She moaned loudly into his mouth and wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer.

Harry broke the kiss finally and kissed his way down her neck. Ginny sighed and leaned her head back as she lost herself in his touch. He flicked his tongue just behind her ears, which made her to moan in pleasure and arch her back towards him;

He shivered as he felt how soft and warm she was against him and pulled her more firmly. He kissed on her weak spot that he had just discovered and sucked her soft neck determined to leave a hickey. He sucked and nibbled on it and was awarded with a whimper of pleasure from her. She brought her lips to his ears, and sucked on his earlobe which made him squeeze her hips and to drag his teeth across her shoulders.

He knew they were going fast… they had just kissed for the first time after three years and they were already 'ready' for each other, he wanted to be sure that this was what Ginny wanted because it definitely was the only thing he wanted in this world… to be with her, to love her… to make her _his_.

But still…

"Gin… are you sure?" he asked in such a husky voice that was almost impossible for Ginny to hold back a moan. It was almost impossible for her to say no … not that she wanted to anyway. She didn't even have to ask him what he was talking about, she just knew and she knew him well.

"This is as sure… as I could ever be," she whispered into his ear kissing him admiringly… admired by how much he could love her. She was so happy with this, with him… in his arms and hearing his care towards her, made her fall for him all over again.�

He smiled into her skin thanking Merlin that she wanted this too. His hand was now moving up and down her thighs, he reached behind her, and pulled her flush against his as he arched his hips and pressed his arousal firmly against hers wanting to show her how much he wanted her. Ginny bit her lips from sheer pleasure and dropped her head further back, moaning in ecstasy. He pulled back and watched her as he felt her moan. Watching her like this awoke the beast within him… that was _too_ silent for so long.

Ginny was burning to feel more of him against her. His touches were creating fire inside her and she just wanted more of him… more of this. She brought her hands in-between them and rubbed his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt and he gladly helped her by pulling back a bit. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth while unbuttoning his shirt, her gaze locked with his. When she was done, he pulled back and impatiently shrugged it off.

�Ginny felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sight of Harry's toned and sexy body, her eyes scanned his torso eagerly. He had become so sexy and the way his eyes were gazing at her right now was amazing. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as though he'd just run a marathon. Considering that they were just… still kissing.

Harry was in seventh heaven as her hands ran down his torso. He clenched his muscles to control the pleasure that had erupted through him. She looked up at him… his eyes were so dark from ardor that his beautiful emerald eyes looked almost the darkest shade of black. She ran her hand through his biceps and then his abs which she was dying to touch from so long.

Leaning in she kissed his jaw and worked herself down. She kissed his neck trailing across his shoulder with her tongue. He brought his hands to her breasts and cupped it through her dress as he recaptured her lips. She cried out into his mouth and bit on his lips, which actually encouraged him. They both were out of control, hands everywhere… exploring, tasting, and taunting each other.

He then remembered what she had said to him earlier… she wanted this to be amazing and shagging her on the table for the _first time_ was definitely no where near to 'amazing'. So he pulled back and looked at her. She was utterly beautiful to him. He wanted to make her even more beautiful, but not like this… at least not on the table.

She looked at him questioningly as to why he had stopped but he just smirked at her and walked back… but he kept his eyes on hers all the way. Ginny looked at him he was so perfect, he was so hot, that she wanted him… _now_.

"Harry what are you doing?" she sputtered her breathing heavy. His smirk only grew wider and he walked back until he was in the middle of the room.

"Find me." He said simply and disapparated. Ginny was shocked to her toes. _What the hell was that? We were in the middle of… where did he go? _She thought angrily.

"Harry where are you?" she shouted. She didn't even know if he was still in the apartment or in the same building.

"I said find me!" he shouted from somewhere but the good news was… he was still in the apartment. _What is he trying to do?_ She thought demandingly but she didn't even move. She just sat there thinking what he was trying to do or why?

"Why?" she asked out loud.

"Just do it!" he shouted. Ginny huffed in frustration and got down from the table.

"If this is for a stupid reason… I am going to kill you!" she stated and stood waiting for his reply so that she could follow his voice.

"Trust me it's for a good reason," he said from somewhere. She then walked towards the hallway… it was definitely different from the last time she had visited. _Oh yeah…_ it was cleaner!

"How do you know I will want to find you? I can just leave you know!" she said to him… it was more like 'to threaten him'. She heard a chuckle from somewhere which made her scowl. Her body was still reeling from what they had done and now she was walking around the apartment like a loony.

"Where in the hells are you?" she asked wanting to kill him. _Yes, he was so going to die!_ She declared angrily. �She came near two doors which were opposite to one another. She opened one… it looked like a study room; there were stacks of books and a desk. She almost forgot about him and was about to go and see the books when she heard him.

"Here," she heard his voice from behind her. For some reason his voice was hoarse. She closed that door and turned to the one behind her; she walked towards it and turned the doorknob… ready to kill him.

"Harry I'm going to-" she trailed off as she entered and looked around; she forgot that she wanted to yell at him instead she gasped.

The room was breath taking, there were hundreds of candles lit everywhere, the whole room smelt like roses, there was a huge king size bed with a white yet… cream leather bound headboard. The mattress looked as if it was made of foam and was decked with white smooth white satin sheets.

Red rose petals were sprinkled all over it giving it a heavenly effect, and to make it all perfect Harry was standing in the middle of the room wearing only his jeans… his shoes and socks discarded near the bed. He was looking at her hungrily… he walked slowly towards her when he reached her, he snaked his arms round her waist.

"So?" he urged her… to tell him that this was what she wanted, that this was special because he wanted this to be. He was drawing circles on her hips nervously and looking into her eyes with so much love and passion that she melted into him.

"It's really amazing," she said breathlessly as if reading his thoughts. He sighed in relief and caught her lips within his. The kiss was not soft, instead it was demanding, as lust took over there bodies… their lips moving fervently, their tongues rolling harder and with more intensity every time.

He began to move across her lips hungrily… almost roughly. But she didn't mind at all. He felt the heat and emotion surge through him as she whimpered slightly. Seeing her passion for _him_ just increased his.

He felt like hot molten lava was flowing through his veins begging for release and he pressed her body against the door, molding their bodies together as he pushed against her harder… slipping his hands inside her dress tracing patterns on her stomach making her to gasp and arch into him.

Without trouble, he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up; she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands caressed her and her moans were muffled into his mouth. He brought his hand up and lifted her dress breaking the kiss… she let him by raising her hands up. He slipped the dress off her and sucked in a breath when he saw matching black bra and knickers. She was so beautiful that he just stared at her for a moment longer as she blushed under his gaze.

He sank back into her, and started kissing her neck as he slipped his hand inside her bra. She moaned and bit her lip quivering with pleasure. He pulled away from her neck; kissing her again… his hands making her fade away, he started massaging and cupping her as he kissed his way towards her cleavage. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra … and his eyes ran over the exposed flesh eagerly, soaking up her beauty that he felt was almost too perfect to touch, as if he'd tarnish it somehow.

He pulled her to him once again as he fisted his hand in her soft hair tilting her head to the side so that he could explore her mouth thoroughly. When their bare chests touched, both groaned into each other's mouth loving the way they both fit so well.

She felt as if everything around her was spinning. If Harry hadn't been supporting her, she knew that she would have collapsed from sheer pleasure. She was melting into pure ecstasy as minutes ticked by... Her legs were trembling as if it would give away any minute. Harry was not fairing very well either her hands which were stroking his neck, was making him go weak in the knees.

He pushed back from the door and walked across the room towards the bed not breaking away from the scorching kiss with her still straddling him, as he reached it he slowly placed her on the feather soft bed and pulled back to look at her.

She was only in her black silk underwear and her black stilettos. It was like one of his fantasy and he couldn't believe it was coming true. He bent down and removed her stilettos... though he thought he would love it if she was in it. After ridding her from her shoes, he kissed her feet and her toes softly. He kissed her beautiful legs that he had so often dreamt of kissing.

He was looking at her with each kiss… she was breathing heavily as she watched him… watch her. She moaned louder with every kiss… hearing the sounds she was making for him escalated his passion and he started worshipping her with kiss and was rewarded by her moans turning louder and throaty. She fisted her hands on the silk comforter to stop from trembling.

Ginny's body was on fire; each of his kisses were making her to almost pass out from pleasure… she moaned loudly as he dipped his tongue into her belly button making her to arch off the bed in an attempt to feel more of him against her… but he for some weird reason was lying beside her and was leaning over to kiss her.

After a few more minutes of his game called 'torturing Ginny'- he reached up and sucked on her breasts making her to moan like she had never before… but he was determined to make her moan even more loudly for him. He was now assaulting her neck leaving love bites claiming her to be his. Ginny thought it was not fair that he was the one to torture and not the other way round… so she pushed on his arms and flipped their position with all the strength she could muster. Harry who was shocked at first, looked up at her and smirked, before he was kissed into oblivion.

"Your turn," she whispered softly after a few seconds.

"Well I don't want to miss that," he admitted hoarsely against her lips.

Her beautiful hair was falling around them like a curtain of shadows; it contrasted and complimented her in the candle light. She pulled back and kissed all over his face ever so slowly. Then she moved down to his neck kissing and nibbling his skin… dragging out deep groans from him as she attacked him with her mouth. She moved down from his stomach and grinded her hips unknowingly on his… making him gasp.

Harry felt as if she was trying to kill him with her kisses… it was just too much, she was too much he felt last bit of his self-control give up on him. He grabbed her waist and lifted his hips grinding against hers. She gasped and dropped her head back chewing on her lips.

"Beautiful!" he muttered as he watched her neck rolling back at his actions. Ginny smiled deviously as she kneeled in front of him her knees on either side of his hips.

She brought her hands between them unbuttoning his jeans. She looked up to see him watching her every move. She smirked at him as she pulled his zipper down and pushed his jeans down his thighs. He again helped her by dragging it off… he was now only in his green, plain boxers. She could see that he was fully 'alert'… which made _her_ rather alert… he was… Wow!

She moved back until she was straddling his thighs, she held his gaze in hers as she leaned down and kissed him ripping another low, rasping groan from his throat. His fingers dug into the mattress at what she did next… his emerald eyes opening wide, and that was when he lost it.

A small tug on her arms had her skin gliding against his. His lips met hers hastily and before she could protest he had flipped their position back and now he was on top of her and this time in-between her legs.

"Harry I thought men liked that…" she questioned pulling back a bit after a while stroking his hair away from his eyes remembering what Mindy had said to her.

"We do," he said.

"Then?" she asked innocently which made him sigh.

"It's just that… you see… if I hadn't stopped you at that time then I think I would have… you know," he said blushing at the thought. She thought for a moment and giggled. Harry groaned and leaned back down to capture her lips. After a few more seconds, she was still giggling so he pulled back and glared at her derisively…

"Oh…" she said and stopped giggling as she thought about it and then frowned. "Yuck, that sounds disgusting," she concluded. Harry chuckled at that and kissed her again as he settled himself on his elbows not wanting to squish her…

"It does?" he asked against her lips still kissing her…

"Uh-huh… I… mean… spilling it… all over…" she said mockingly between kisses but was cut off by Harry when he pressed his lips firmly to stop her from talking anything else.

"Ok…Stop… you are… ruining the mood," he complained still kissing as he massaged her hips. "And you talk too much!" he said jokingly.

"I do not!" she wailed pulling back and pushing him away in the process as she glared at him. Harry smirked down at her…

"Yeah you do! And most of the time it isn't relevant," he said stroking her lips with his thumb wanting for her to lose temper…on purpose.

"Hey I resent that!" she said against his finger scrunching her face in the most adorable way. He smirked and replaced his finger with his lips…

"You do now, do you?" he asked. She wound her hands around his neck in spite of herself…

"Yeah," she replied softly.

"But you sure talk a lot," he whispered huskily arching his back.

"I do not," she moaned arching up towards him… forgetting all about their 'argument'.

"Ok…" he said and kissed her passionately. His fingers were brushing against her thigh with feather soft touches. When he reached the soft fabric he rid it from her with a wave of his hand. And before he could go any further he wanted to ask a question though he thought he knew the answer.

"Are you … are you virgin, Gin?" he asked pulling back a little. She bit her lips and nodded. He let out a strangle breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Are you?" she asked him anxiously. He nodded and kissed her with a satisfied smile on his face. She too smiled into his lips satisfied that they were doing it for the first time… with each other.

"I didn't feel the need to do it with anybody else…" he said sincerely as he kissed her. "Until now that is." He accepted.

"Me too," she said happily and Harry was rejoicing inside and started ravishing her mercilessly. It was as if he was hungry for her and for what they were doing… he didn't think he could hold back any longer, he wanted her so much, he wanted to lose himself inside her, into her feel, in her love. The thought of them _together_ for the first time with each other turned him on so much that it was almost too painful.

"I want … I want you now…" he said breathlessly… rocking his hips into her. She was gasping for breath.

"Then… take me," she managed and he stopped abruptly to look at her. With a protesting groan he pulled back from her and stood up. After looking for his wand 'manually', he cursed himself for being that stupid and held out his hand, instantly the wand flew to him from the pile of clothes that were fallen on the floor. He muttered a spell directed to her stomach, then dropped his wand back on the floor as he looked up and just froze.

She now looked thoroughly beautiful, her lips were swollen, and her face was flushed. Her chest was heaving as she breathed heavily, she looked so delicious, her creamy skin glistening in the candle light, her beautiful scarlet hair, which was fanned out beneath her was giving her a divine glow. Her warm chocolate brown eyes were dazzling with lust and love. Her perfect curves just defined her beauty…

Ginny looked at him he was so handsome and she wanted to feel complete and he made her complete. She didn't want to wait any more so she held out both her hands in invitation seductively.

"Come here…" she moaned. He groaned in reply and joined her on the bed. He bent down, drew her knees apart, before situating himself on top of her bracing himself on his forearms. He then leaned back down and captured her lips yet again... it was like he couldn't get enough of her.

Ginny wanting to feel more of him, bent her knees, to get more comfortable, and he pressed harder against her relishing in the softness of her body. He was still wearing his boxers and with one wave of her hand, she disappeared it. Now there was nothing between them. Their kiss turned ravenous and demanding, their hips mincing together wanting to quench the thirst that was… long from satisfied.

When he felt he would burst out, he pulled back to look at her but she had her eyes closed. Slowly and carefully, he guided himself inside her trying not to hurt her. She cried out when he was half way inside her. He looked at her but she still had her eyes closed …

"Open your eyes Gin," he whispered stroking her cheeks. It took every ounce of his self control to not shove himself completely inside her; from not thrusting in… she just shook her head her eyes closed.

"Please baby… look at me," he pleaded affectionately and she did… he saw the pain in her eyes. He wanted to stop then and there… but her eyes were also filled with lust and love and he knew that she also wanted this.

"I promise you will like this," he said as he pecked her on the lips.

"I will never hurt you," he promised. She smiled besides herself…

"I love you," he whispered tenderly kissing the corner of her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed him more firmly. He kissed her for few more seconds.

"Just feel it, ok," he whispered and she nodded.

He moved on top of her… but not wholly. Her neck rolled back as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She was not looking at him… she didn't want him to see her in pain. However, he knew she was in, she didn't have to tell him, he could tell and he had read all about it… after all he was a man.

She cried out every time he moved and he kept whispering soothing words in her ears every time he moved. It almost looked like they were moving in slow motion but after few minutes, Ginny relaxed a bit as his movements had caused another fire inside her core… and his thrusts were like fuel that ignited it more and more. Now, she just wanted to feel more… when she said that to him, he groaned and in one swift movement, he was inside her… completely.

They both couldn't suppress the screams that were ripped from their throats, astonished by the way they both filled each other. She had forgotten about all her pain as she no more felt any of it. She couldn't think at all anymore as pleasure took over her, he was filling her in a way that said… that she was carved and molded only for him.

He heaved almost all of the way out and thrust back into her. Her cries of pain were turned into cries of pleasure, their passion escalating with their voices. Every inch of her body, was covered in sweat and burning need of lust … his lips caught hers once more. Both lost themselves in the waves of bliss that were sweeping through them with their thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and pulled him in more firmly.

She arched towards him away from the bed, sucking on her bottom lip muffling her moans... He was almost there he could feel it but he didn't want 'to go' there until she was there with him. He took both of her hands in his entwining their fingers together, holding them above her head as he drove in and out of her with even more force… looking at her the entire time.

Her eyes flew wide open from sheer pleasure and she was met with the green ones… those eyes showed her love, care … those eyes showed a hunger that was long from satisfied. Suddenly she began to tremble under his gaze as she felt her pleasure rising to its peak. She bit her lips as she tightened around him… looking at her like this caused him to explode inside her… at the same time she did and they both screamed as if it was the end of the world.

Lazily, they both sank back into each other, panting and purring in satisfaction. Their bodies humming and buzzing with what that they had _shared_… which had reduced them both into nothing more than… jellos. He found enough strength to drag himself off her, to roll onto his side. In spite of this, he reached out instinctively for her and pulled her towards him, covering her sore skin in soft, tender kisses, trying to nurture her aching body with his kisses. Satisfied and more than elated… they just stayed that way, enjoying each other's presence. She fell asleep instantly and it was then that sleep took over him.

------

Harry woke up in the morning and stretched sleepily, he felt happy and satisfied like he had never before felt in his life. He smiled as he remembered last night's events... a smirk played on his lips as he replayed them in his mind. He sighed with contentment… he felt something tickle and turned towards Ginny. She was sleeping on her stomach, her hair was sprawled out and she was facing away from him, her right hand was draped over his torso. He smiled at her and pulled her closer slowly to him… without waking her up.

He looked at the woman sleeping in his arms, he finally had her in his life, and last night proved how happy he could be with her. It had made him happier than he had ever been… he was only happy with her and to keep his happiness, he had to keep her. She moaned in her sleep and turned towards him… still asleep. She was even more beautiful in her sleep…with her eyes closed, her thick eyelashes brushing her beautiful pink cheeks. Her luscious full lips pouted in a very sweet way. Her cute button nose that had fine sprinkle of freckles only enhanced her beauty.

He lay there for a few more minutes just looking at her memorizing her face and counting her freckles on her nose which fascinated him. She looked so beautiful that he wanted to wake her up and repeat everything that happened last night. However, he had other plans…

He got up and moved around the room. He didn't know where his boxers were… he only remembered Ginny disappearing it. He smirked as he took a pajama pant and an old loose t-shirt from his wardrobe, as he went into to the bathroom to get fresh. After he came back fully dressed, he saw Ginny still sleeping on the bed. _Man! The girl can sleep through anything… _he thought. Maybe she was still tired from all the 'work' they did… with a proud look on his face, he walked towards the bed and kissed her on the forehead. Still there was no sign of her waking up.

So he picked his wand from the floor and with a wave of his wand, he put all his clothes to laundry even Ginny's. He then vanished all the candles that he had used last night. With another wave of his wand, he disappeared all the rose petals. He then went near his wardrobe, wore a pair of flip flops, collected some galleons to go to Diagon alley to fulfill his 'plans', and hoped that Ginny would sleep until he returned.

He apparated to Diagon alley and walked through the street not even caring he was in pajama pants. He was so happy that morning that he wouldn't even mind walking in his boxers in a busy street. He didn't know where to go, it was still… he glanced down at his wrist but he was not wearing any watch. He guessed it was around eight seeing that the street was not at all crowded.

Then he came across a small shop. It was some sort of food court and it had the sign 'Tamarack's country breakfast' he hoped that he would get some food there. He walked near the shop, opened the door, a bell rang from top of him he looked up to see a small bell attached at the top obviously to make the owner of the shop aware of the presence of a customer. The shop was very small and cozy with small round tables and chairs here and there. There were stools near the counter… overall it looked very homey.

As if on cue an old women walked out from inside, she was short and plump with grey hairs. Her face all wrinkled and she looked around 50… she looked a lot like Mrs. Weasley except for the absence of red hair. She looked up at him and widened her eyes obviously recognizing the customer as the boy who lived…

"Bless my soul… you are Harry potter," she shrieked as she came near the counter. Harry smiled and walked towards the counter.

"I guess I am," he said and smiled at the older lady.

"Of course yeh are… now 'ow may I help yeh dear? Oh! So silly of me why don't yeh take a seat I will go and fetch something for yeh, eh?" she asked rushing back.

"No it's ok actually er… I wanted food for … take away?" he asked uncertainly not sure what the woman would say.

"Take away? Why honey? When yeh can have it right hear?" she asked. Now Harry was really nervous as he didn't know what to say to the woman… or how to say.

"Uhh well you see I was actually preparing… er… breakfast in bed for my gi- friend and so I wanted some food…" he finished foolishly running his hand through his hair and scratching his neck. The woman smiled at him knowingly.

"Friend yeh say? Is this friend of yours also known as your girl friend?" she asked smiling warmly. He nodded sheepishly. "Well then I have perfect combination of food for yeh!" she said and after ushering him to sit down. She went inside to whip up some breakfast which by the way Harry didn't know what it was. After fifteen minutes or so the woman came out with huge cover and some boxes in her hand.

"Well here yeh go dear! I have made a perfect Tamarack country classic breakfast for two. Your girl friend is going to love this… I've also put some fruits inside that will cheer her up, oh! an' don't forget to serve some juice with this…" she said and handled him the cover.

He smiled and took it, after paying and talking to her about how he could serve it. He walked out. He saw a flower vendor and got some white lilies to cheer his _girl friend_. He knew Ginny liked roses but he also knew that lilies were her favorite. With that he apparated, back to his apartment. He went to the kitchen and started arranging everything.

When he walked back to the room after 15 minutes or so he found her still asleep. He thanked her silently for being such a heavy sleeper and walked across the room, placing the food tray on the nightstand. He then looked at her she looked so peaceful… he crawled himself to bed and kissed her on the cheek wrapping his hands around her as he pulled her closer.

"Ginny… wake up love," he murmured in her ear. She squirmed a little and after a few seconds she replied sleepily.

"No…sleepy…" she said brokenly and tried to move away from him but he kept her in place.

"Wake up Gin," he whispered and gently rubbed his nose on hers. She grimaced and tried to push him away but that only made him to pull her more firmly. "I have a surprise for you," he said stroking her lips with his tongue amazed at the softness which finally… made her to open her eyes.

"Harry… please… sleep…" she trailed off as her eyes fluttered open. He watched in amusement as she blinked several times before she stretched… arching against him with a yawn. He smiled at her as she tried to bury her head deeper into his chest to keep the sunlight away from her eyes and after sometime she looked up at him.

"Good morning," he said and kissed on her nose. She smiled despite her sleepiness...

"It sure is," she said rubbing her eyes with her hands as she yawned. He grinned at her and pulled back a bit.

"Sleep well?" he asked as she yawned again now rubbing her nose sweetly.

"Yeah…" she said and looked at him to find him still staring at her. She yawned yet again which made him chuckle.

"Do you know you yawn too much?" he asked.

"Do you know you stare too much?" she asked him in reply.

"Well that's because you are too beautiful!" he explained as he watched her blush.

"Well I'm yawning because I'm very sleepy," she countered sleepily. Harry shook his head and laughed even more…

"Really? You are still feeling sleepy after all that sleep huh? Sleeping beauty!" he said mocking to be shocked. She hit him on the arms playfully…

"Hey I was very tired last night, alright? I need my sleep!" she said and pouted her lips.

"Yup last night was very tiring," he said smirking.

"Yeah and I think you broke me in half," she said and frowned at him. She was still sore…

"Did I? Really?" he asked eagerly as if waiting for her to accept it.

"Oh don't look so smug, it's entirely your fault you know," she informed… blamed more like.

"My fault, huh? What was it that you said last night? Oh! That's right…" he acted as if he remembered something and leaned towards her ear. "Yes, Harry! More, Harry! Harder… Faster… I want you now Harry!" he whispered impishly into her ear exaggerating but still that didn't stop her from blushing furiously.

"It was something like that, wasn't it?" he asked pulling back and smirking at her. She pushed him away.

"Oh! Shut it." She said as she scowled at him, sticking out her tongue babyishly.

He laughed and kissed her softly… savoring each moment. He then ran his tongue on her bottom lip and with a moan; she opened her mouth to him. He kissed her slowly exploring her mouth with his tongue. He rubbed on her sides as they moved their lips passionately… when he felt her pull back he caught her tongue in-between his teeth.

She opened her eyes questioningly but he had his closed. After a few seconds, he started fluttering his tongue at the tip of hers which made her shudder all over with fervor. She closed her eyes again and tilted her head to the side with another moan… she felt his eyelashes flutter a little on her cheek and she giggled at the tickling sensations it caused. He then pulled back and smiled at her…

"Last night was amazing Gin!" he said truthfully and pulled her closer.

"It was mind-blowing," she accepted finally and kissed him soundly before she pulled back and took a deep breath … "Hey! What is that I smell?" she asked rising on her elbow.

"I made breakfast in bed for you," he said sitting up and levitating the trey…. she realized she was still naked so she wrapped the blanket around her like a towel as she sat up. He levitated a trey in front her and she widened her eyes at the variety of food in front of her.

The trey was huge with only one huge plate in the middle, with two knives, forks and two platters filled with food. There were few eggs, some fried potatoes and tomatoes on the plate. There were some bacons and toasts on one platter and some strawberries, grapes and oranges on the other one. There was a butter beer on the side and some dark chocolates in the small cup… it was so sweet that she almost cried with happiness. Nobody had ever done such a sweet thing to her. She turned towards him ready to pounce on him and that was when he held out lilies in front of her.

Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she took the flowers from him and, lunged at him, kissing allover his face chanting a series of "thank you." She pulled back and kissed him hungrily as if he was her breakfast… he happily let her attack him She pulled back and smiled at him.

"This is so beautiful thank you," she muttered and her eyes shining with tears.

"Hey you don't have to cry… I will do this for you everyday if I will be rewarded like that?" he whispered playfully kissing her eyes. She nodded as she pulled back and looked at the floating trey in front of them.

"Did you make all this?" she asked amazed that he could cook so much.

"Well no … I don't know how to cook but I went to the alley and got them for you. I arranged everything …" he said and told her everything about the food court and about that woman who had told him to arrange like that. He told her that it was her idea to serve food for one and then share because it made it more romantic.

"Did she also tell you to serve it with butter beer?" she asked smirking.

"No but she told to serve with juice but I didn't have any so…" he said running his hands through his hair.

"Aww… you are so sweet, thank you," she said and turned towards the floating trey ready to dig in.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked as if she was about to commit a crime when she picked up her fork.

"I'm getting ready to eat," she said out of confusion.

"Well it's not like that," he said as if she was stupid. When she looked confused he lifted her up onto his lap so that she was sitting sideways on his legs. Then he lifted the spell of the tray and placed the tray on her lap as he kissed her. "It's like this,"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know…" she said playfully and they both ate their food. It was as if they kissed more than they ate. When they both were done, Harry disappeared the trey and placed the flowers on the night stand in a vase on Ginny's command.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked suggestively stroking her thighs. She acted as if she was contemplating something.

"Hmmm… I promised Mindy that I will meet her!" she said which made Harry frown.

"Do you have to?" he asked as he turned her around so that she was facing him. She nodded her head.

"Yeah… a promise is a promise," she said trying not to laugh at the sad look on his face.

"But I sort off thought… you know, we could spend the whole weekend together… here," he insisted.

"Really? Doing what?" she asked mocking to be surprised. But he didn't notice the tautness in her tone.

"You know just… doing stuff," he said and wiggling his eyebrows. Now she was kneeling in front of him straddling his legs.

"You are such a dog," she said as he kissed her and after a few minutes, he pulled back and looked at her.

"So seriously… do you have to meet her?" he asked pulling her closer

"Yes Harry I have to…" she said earnestly. He looked sad…like a puppy that had been rejected of a treat.

"Ok so how does this sound… after I meet Mindy we can go out for dinner, and after that we can come back here for some… _desert_," she suggested quietly.

"Well… that sounds ok," he said half-heartedly as he stroked her cheeks. She smiled and kissed him. After some time he tugged on the sheet that she had wrapped around her… revealing a very naked Ginny and he used the opportunity to caress her breasts as he sucked on her lips. She moaned and arched into his hands.

"So how does this sound… lets skip your meeting with Mindy… and the dinner… and come straight to _desert_… how does that sound?" he asked huskily kissing his way down to her neck. He pulled her up until they were both kneeling and kissed the valley between her breasts.

"That's even more perfect." she gasped and Harry grinned triumphantly and pulled the blanket fully off her.

"You made that up didn't you?" he asked after sometime as he kissed her neck.

"Made up what?" she asked innocently and pulled him back to kiss him on the lips to 'distract' him. He caught the back of her neck and kissed her a few minutes before pulling back.

"About meeting Mindy and all," he asked looking at her. She nodded and started giggling. He smiled at her sneakily and in one second, he turned them around and tossed a very amused Ginny on the bed, pinning her beneath him.

"You'll pay for that," he whispered and they were right 'desert' was just perfect.

�-------

After few hours, Harry was tickling Ginny mercilessly… they were actually arguing about who was hotter and she had said that he was not at all good looking and that people only liked him because he was the boy-who-lived and nothing more. Harry knew she was mocking him but still that didn't stop him from pouncing on her and tickling till she was begging for him to stop…

"Please! Harry, Stop! Have mercy!" she said squealing. Harry was on top of her straddling her.

"Not until you say it!" he said tickling her sides knowing full well if he kept this up he would get whatever he wanted…

"Never," she cried laughing loudly as he attacked her ruthlessly.

"Fine then," he said not giving up and continuing his attack… her sides had started to ache…

"Ok! Fine! Just stop!" she squeaked tiredly. Harry stopped his attack and looked down at her. She was looking up at him innocently…

"And what is that you want me to say?" she asked her breathing heavy.

"That, I am very hot," he said.

"You are very hot!" she repeated.

"And that… I am the only one that you will ever shag," he said it was more as if he demanded it from her.

"You will be the only guy I will ever shag," she promised.

"And that you love me." He said finally.

"I love you," she whispered… his emerald eyes were burning with lust. She guessed she had the same look...

"I love you too." He said solemnly and she stared into the intensity of his green eyes. He showed all his emotions through his eyes and right now they were showing desire for her... a second later they were both kissing each other impatiently, rolling around, with their hands freely roaming each other's naked bodies. It wasn't a gentle kiss it was a passionate, hungry, heated almost incensed kiss. After what seemed like only a few seconds but was more likely few 'extra' minutes later, they parted… both in need of oxygen. He rolled off her onto his back as they both stared up trying to regain their breath…

"That was," he breathed… whistling.

�"Some kiss huh?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he muttered and turned to look at her properly. Her lips were bruised and her pink lips were almost red-and-blue… they were parted slightly, because she was panting for air. Her hair was as messy and tousled as ever and… oh, why bother with the flattery… she was one sexy creature that he had ever laid eyes on. She turned to look at him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me something?" he asked turning fully on his side and pulling her closer.

"What should I tell?" she asked perplexed still breathing heavily.

"Anything, I want know everything about you," he said sincerely. She smiled …

"Like what?"

"Like all your likes and dislikes,"

"Ok so you ask me… I'll answer for you, and then you have to answer too ok?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ok…So what's your favorite color?"

"I love black but Green is my favorite," she said kissing his eyes and he knew why… "And I hate red… I know my hair is red and all, but it's not red- red… its Weasley red… more like auburn red and I love it. But I hate red on clothes or shoes," she said disgustedly. "Now you go,"

"Well I love white… a lot, but you know I like Weasley red," he replied stroking her hair. "And I hate pink, actually it's very, very annoying," he said disgustedly.

"Ooh manly?" she teased. He smirked at her and then he puffed up his chest and said. "Very…"

"What's your favorite food?" he asked.

"I love chicken, and fish but I hate beef,"

"I love chicken, pork and I hate lamb," he replied and that is how they spent the next few hours talking about their favorites and their childhood. Ginny was the one to 'blab' too much about her childhood and he let her… not wanting to tell her about his. When Ginny forced him to… he did and he told her everything and didn't let her interrupt him… when he had finished telling her about everything she was crying… a lot.

"You don't have to pity on me you know," he offered as he leaned in to kiss her but she sat up and glared at him.

"It's not pity Harry, it's just," she sighed. "Well you see I had this huge family, you know about my family… we were treated very lowly about being a Weasley-� the family 'who-has-more-children-than-they-can-afford' and in spite of all that I loved being a Weasley and I was very proud of being one."

"We may have not had money but still we had each other. I was loved the most and I was pampered all my life, I was given most importance in my family because I was the 'baby' of the family, and that to- _the only baby girl_ in the family. Well after I heard you say about those muggles… it's just not fair that I got to have everything and you didn't get to have anything," she said wiggling her fingers. "It's just not fair," she finished fresh tears leaking down her face.

Harry sat up and pulled her onto his lap wiping her tears. She gladly crawled into his lap trying to make him happy and take all his sorrows away. She leaned her head on his shoulders and sniffled. He just rubbed her bare back soothingly…

"Life isn't fair Gin," he said after a few minutes when she had stopped crying… she looked up at him.

"I know that but why… you? I mean after what happened to you when you were a baby and those brainless muggles had to go and lock you up in that cupboard… for 11 years. Why?" she shouted, angry and vexed with those stupid muggle relatives of his for hurting him so much. She remembered how Harry used to be happy when he was at Hogwarts and how he used to feel sad when he had to go back to his relatives… she understood all of it now.

"Yeah but they didn't care about any of that… they just thought I wasn't normal. My aunt hated me because she hated my mum for being a witch, my uncle hated everything that had to do with magic… he thought we were freaks and my cousin well I found out that he didn't really hate me anymore…" he said remembering about 'that' night when he parted from the Dursley's. She nodded sadly.

"Do you remember when you broke up with me? Four years ago at Dumbledore's funeral?" she asked and he nodded sadly guilt burning through his veins as he remembered that afternoon.

"Well you had said that spending time with me was _'like, something out of someone else's life'_ that was so sad and so not true at the same time… stupid." she scolded as she traced patterns on his chest as if accusing him of being really stupid. He was caught off guard at this. He had expected her to yell at him or hit him or even be sad about that but not this. Therefore, he laughed throatily, a very manly genuine laugh… like he never had. She looked at him as if he was insane…

"Really? Why is that?" he asked as he regained his breath entwining his fingers within hers.

"Because… if it is anyone who deserves love or happiness then it is you. You deserved all of that Harry and you deserve so much more." She said and kissed his forehead pushing his hair back from his eyes.

"Yeah I know that, and I may deserve anything else… but not you," he said bringing her hands up and kissing each of her fingers.

"Why not?" she asked as he sucked each of her fingers seductively. It was such a simple thing but still it was so pleasurable to her that she couldn't help but moan…

"You are… just so amazing Gin. You are beautiful… vivacious… bubbly… funny… caring… and loving… you deserve someone better… at least better than a murd-" he said in-between sucking her fingers but was cut off by her at the last bit…

"Don't say that, alright? That is so stupid of you… after all that I said last night. You still think that… how could you?" she cried as she pulled her hands away from his. She tried to pull away from his lap but he wrapped his hand around her and pulled her even closer to him.

"Gin I can't help it… I feel so guilty about killing a human being. He can be anyone alright but he was still a human being… I just can't help but feel bad about it," he said remotely.

"Well you shouldn't… and if you are feeling sad about killing a human being then… FYI he wasn't one, he was a monster who killed your parents, Sirius and Dumbledore and so many innocent people. He can never be a _human being_ Harry… why can't you get that through your head? He deserved to die… he is a murderer and not you," she said trying to make him understand.

"Then even I deserve to die because even I am a murderer…" he said tightening his grip on her. She huffed in frustration and shook her head…

"No you are not. You murdered a _murderer_ and that is not called a murder. You didn't choose to kill him but you did it because you had to, to avenge for the loss of your parents, and Sirius. You did it for the sake of the Wizarding world. That is called a _favor _Harry… a _favor_ that you did for the mankind by killing him. A _favor_ that nobody can ever repay you with, a _favor_ for which nobody can thank you enough of… a _favor_ that has made all the wizards, witches and even muggles happy. A _favor_ that has made me _really _very proud of you." she said, her bottom lips quivering sadly as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes were wide glistening with sadness from all the un-fallen tears…** [A/N—so sweet ****L**

Harry looked at her, her love and care towards him that melted his heart completely for her. She was really an angel for him and her words made him proud of… himself. His eyes also welled up with tears as he saw hers. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers… he will never be able to give her up… _never_.

"How did you make me feel so good about that?" he asked her… astonished, at how she could make him feel that as he stroked her jaws with his thumb still resting his forehead on hers. She just smiled at him…

"I mean I was feeling bad for the past three years about it and you just say things and in one second… Bam! I am suddenly feeling proud of myself," he informed nonetheless happy that she made him feel that.

"I would have made you feel better about it in the first place, three years ago… if you had just come to me and talked about it instead of sulking, you stupid… monkey," she said pulling back and giggling… trying to lighten up the mood. He grinned at her amusement.

"I'm a monkey, aren't I? I am stupid… for not enjoying this from the beginning," he said wrapping his hands around her. "And I will do everything in my power to make up for it," he said arrogantly which made her to roll her eyes at him.

"Really? How enchanting?" she said dramatically as she placed her hand on her forehead, and sighed in a… 'I-am-falling-for-you-all-over-again' way…

"Seriously Gin I want to make up for it… tell me what you want to do… right now?" he asked seriously and massaged her hips. She shivered at his touch and bit her lips to control the pleasure that surged inside her and before she could think or stop herself she answered him.

"Right now, all I want to do is ride your _broomstick_," she said vaguely remembering what Mindy had told her but not knowing what she was saying. After a second, she widened her eyes and felt embarrassed… Harry furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion it all happened in matter of a second.

"Broomstick? Now? What are you talkin-" he trailed off as he watched her turn red. Then it seemed to dawn on him…

"Ohhh" he said as he grinned and then a chuckle escaped his lips… she groaned in embarrassment and buried her head in the crook of his neck. _Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?_

"Stop…" she whispered in his neck still blushing. She knew he was still smiling even though she couldn't see him, she just knew he was.

"What?" he said and snorted failing miserably to suppress his chuckle. She grumbled in embarrassment and buried her head deeper in his neck. As if sensing her awkwardness he turned serious.

"Gin?" he said gravely, as he tried to pull her back so he could look at her but she just snuggled deeper into him as if trying to bury herself inside him.

"Mmmmm?" she asked into his neck not even planning to look at him.

"Look at me," he said but she just shook her head wrapping her arms around him nuzzling closer.

"Please baby?" he pleaded and she sighed as she pulled back a tad bit but refused to meet his eyes. He kept her eyes on his chest; she looked so red… that she almost looked like a tomato. Looking at her like that made him smirk… he just could not repress it. She looked up at the same time he smirked.

"Will you stop smirking?" She asked ashamed as she brought her delicate, fingers to his lips… playing with his lips but actually, she was trying to make him stop smirking. However, his lips kept turning upwards lopsidedly…

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me," he whispered soberly against her fingers. She frowned and shook her head making her hair to fall in front of her.

"I am embarrassed _and _you are laughing at me," she said as if accusing him… bringing her hands to her side. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears and caressed her cheeks in his hand…

"I am not laughing at you… you just look like a tomato from all the blushing and that's just funny," he reasoned which made her glare at him.

"Explain how that is _not _laughing at me?" she asked daring him to answer her question and he knew her temper so he decided to ignore the question and tried to focus on making her feel better.

"After what we shared together last night and this morning… twice," he said smirking. "How can you still be embarrassed in front of me about _that_?" he asked ridiculously as he cupped her cheeks with both his hands looking into her eyes. She just shook her head dismissively.

"Do you want to know what I want to do always?" he asked. She shook her head really not wanting to know…by the roguish and evil look in his eyes.

"I always want to stay inside your _closet_," he said mustering up an innocent look. She looked at him questioningly.

"Closet? Why would you want to stay inside my…?" she trailed off as he smirked at her which gave away the innocent look that he was trying to portray.

"Ewww Harry! You're so sick!" she cried understanding what he had meant by 'closet'…

"What? It's true I do want to stay inside you're closet… locked up real tight," he said wildly as he slowly lowered her on the bed. She chuckled at him not at all embarrassed anymore.

"Closet? Really? Did you just come up with that?" she asked preposterously.

"Yeah? Do you have a problem?" he asked cuddling into her… like, she had, but the difference was… he was having the time of his life.

"Of course, I have a problem! It's ghastly… and you are just plain horrible," she said sternly.

"Really? Am I that bad?" he asked nuzzling her cheeks and neck with his nose. Ginny wondered how she had gotten on her back with him in-between her legs just a thin silk blanket separating them.

"Yeah," she said thoughtfully as she thought what he was trying to do.

"Oh! So have I been a bad boy Gin?" he asked looking down at her… a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Huh?" was all she could manage because she was so captivated by his gaze. He mocked to be scared…

"I have been a bad boy, haven't I?" he asked as if she petrified him. She looked at him skeptically in reply. Looking her so confused encouraged him and then he smirked.

"So Gin, Tell me what you'd _really_ to do to me?" he asked as he interlinked their fingers together lifting her hands above her head. Ginny now realized what he was trying to do and she wanted for him to stop.

"Harry…" she said squirming a little trying to get her hands away from him but that just made him to bring both her hands on top of her head as he held it there with his left hand and brought his right to her sides.

"Please Gin tell me… will you punish me?" he asked huskily looking into her eyes.

"Harry! Please stop," she said annoyed and tried to wiggle out from his grip but he just tightened his grip on her.

"No! Tell me… please… if I really have been a bad boy, then how _are_ you going to punish me?" he asked in a… I'm-really-scared-tone.

"This is so stupid Harry," she said wriggling… flushing to her core.

"Will you keep me locked up in your closet?" he asked her sensuously… bringing his free hand and assaulting her waist.

"Shut up," she cried desperately. He brought his face to her neck and licked her just behind her ears making her to gasp and arch up into him in spite of herself. He clenched his teeth at the pleasure that flared through him and so he kept her hips pinned to the bed with his hand… so that she couldn't pull anymore of those tricks, even though it was his fault.

"Ok, now tell me Ginevra… is your _closet_ feeling empty? Do you want my _broomstick_ in there to keep it company?" he asked grinding his hips against her flush cruelly. She cried out and bit her bottom lip as her head dropped back… on its own accord.

"Stop this…" she said after a few seconds in what she thought was a stern tone but because what he had done it came out in a very seductive way which made him smirk and move his hand to her thighs exploiting her.

"You can keep it in there however long you want, you know?" he offered as he bent her knee.

"Bloody hell! Stop it right this instant…" she cried irritably. Not angry with him but angry at herself for blushing so much. He wrapped her left leg around him and caressed her buttocks. She moaned and bit on his shoulder trying to distract him and mainly to stop him.

"Uh-oh? Are you really mad at me Gin? Will you tell me to clean your closet with my _wand_ now?" he asked as he rid the sheet from between them. She groaned loudly as she felt him 'hard' against her. He was obviously aroused from all this 'talk'. However, she had also groaned because he had said... _Wand?_

"Merlin Harry! Please stop?" she begged and he took pity on her and finally stopped by bringing his face to her… smirking at her.

"See it wasn't so bad?" he said simply. She rolled her eyes…

"It wasn't so bad? It was horrible, my face will explode any moment from all the blushing," she cried. "My boyfriend is a pervert," she concluded and wiggled again but he didn't let go.

"There is nothing wrong in talking naughty," he whispered seductively in her ear and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"Yes there is," she argued but moaned as he sucked on her neck.

"No there isn't! I love talking dirty with you," he said and pushed his hips into hers drawing a moan from her. She wrapped both her legs around him and wiggled wanting to touch him like he was… Harry bit and gnawed on her shoulder making her writhe around him even the more.

"I don't," she still argued not wanting to give up. He let go her hands and she instantaneously snarled her fingers in his hair pulling on it, as she pressed her lips hard against his. He responded fervently by slipping his tongue expertly into her mouth and letting his hands to get lost in her tousled fiery waves. Harry felt extremely dizzy when they broke apart but she was just too stubborn she pulled him back and kissed him feverishly.

He decided to tease her a little more so he leaned down and kissed and nibbled on every part of her creamy skin. He sucked on her breasts and then kissed her gorgeous flat stomach. He kissed his way down... Ginny cried out when she felt him kiss _there_... He kissed, caressed, sucked, nibbled, tasted and ravished her until she was near to her peak but then suddenly he stopped and kissed his way down her legs. She moaned and arched her hips begging for him to not stop kissing her _there_… but he just continued to kiss his way down. Then again, after few more minutes he kissed his way up and she half-sighed and half-moaned when he kissed her _there _again. When she was near again he stopped…

"Oh gods, Harry! Please…" she moaned her eyes closed.

Harry smirked and looked at her; since that was all he wanted from her… for her to not be shy in front of him. He kissed her lips and then he entered her looking at her the whole time… not missing one reaction. He started moving on top of her ogling her beauty which stimulated his lust. He watched her as she moaned, sighed, gasped, cried, and chewed on her lip whenever he altered his movements on top of her.

Now he knew what reactions to get from her for each of his actions. For Harry this wasn't just sex. Of course, it was amazing and it made him happy. However, for him it was also a way to show his love for her and he wanted to satisfy her every time. Suddenly she shuddered around him and he swayed faster and harder. Then, she dug her fingernails into his back as she cried out at the top of her voice. That was all it took for him to reach his peak and just a second later he climaxed and exclaimed her name in ecstasy.

He rolled off her onto the bed. He heard heavy breathing from beside him similar to his. He turned to face her she looked bloody gorgeous… Her naked body was glistening from all the sweat. She turned her head to look at him still breathing heavily and smiled. He grinned back and pulled her to him. Within minutes, her breathing had slowed down and she had drifted off to sleep. He bent his head down to kiss her forehead softly. Before he too drifted off.

Harry woke up when he felt cold as if… he missed something. He opened his eyes to find Ginny missing… he vaguely thought that what happened was dream but it couldn't be right? I mean he was naked and he was really feeling satisfied. He looked around and saw that it was already dark. So he got of the bed to find his t-shirt missing so he scooped up his black pajama and wore it. He heard some noises coming from the kitchen and walked towards it. When he reached it, he opened the door swiftly and someone screamed from inside.

Harry saw Ginny standing near the kitchen counter with a long spoon in her hand pointing at him as if it washer wand. She was obviously startled by his sudden entry. When she looked at him, she sighed and it was more like 'phew'…

"Merlin's beard, Harry! You scared the life out of me," she said placing her left hand on her chest sighing as her right held the 'weapon'. Harry smirked at her… she was wearing his missing t-shirt. It was a loose shirt that he used as night wear… it was made very thin fabric and was comfortable. For Ginny it was obviously too big and it reached till her thighs. She looked so sexy to him… in his t-shirt, in his kitchen, in his apartment… with him. He could easily get used to this.

"I'm sorry," he said and walked towards her. When he reached her, he pulled her to him and kissed her. He pushed her back until she hit the counter and brought his hands to her waist. Ginny thought this was a good time to pull away or they would again end up in the bedroom or on top of the counter at this rate… so she pulled back. He protested by trying to pull her back but she refused. Therefore, he sighed and gave up.

"Well I see I've found my missing shirt," he said pulling on her- sorry his shirt.

"I didn't have any clothes to wear and I saw this t-shirt lying on the floor so I just wore it," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright," he said kissing her lips. "So what are you doing?" he asked as he placed both his hands on the counter opposite sides of her.

"Well you surprised me with breakfast so I thought I could surprise you with some dinner… but that didn't work." She said indignantly looking at him and crossing her arms.

"Why not?" he asked…

"Because you are here aren't you? In the kitchen up and awake, how come I slept till you finished everything and you didn't?" she said more like complained uncrossing her arms. He smiled and rested his hands on her hips…

"Because I'm a light sleeper and you are my sleeping beauty,' he said and rubbed her nose with his causing her to giggle…

"Why do you keep saying that? What is that… sleeping beauty?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh she's in a muggle fairy tale! She is a princess… who will be sleeping all her life but wakes up when her prince charming comes and kisses her. That happened this morning didn't it? You woke up only when I came and kissed you… so you are my sleeping beauty," he explained and pushed her more firmly to the counter as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Well then you are my prince charming," she whispered against his lips and smiled. He tried to lift his shirt up but she didn't let him to.

"I will need my shirt back at least when we _make love_ you know," he teased slipping his hands inside his shirt rubbing her bottoms.

"Make love? What are you? A girl," she teased him as if he was stupid. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No," he said leaning in and kissing her neck… still chuckling at what she had said.

"Well then be a man and say when we have sex," she said and smirked. He took a step back and looked at her as he bowed.

"Ok my princess… how is this? When we have sex … I will need my shirt back," he said decorously. She smiled.

"You can have it right after we have dinner sweetums," she taunted him as she turned away from him towards the counter.

"So… What are we having?" he asked coming back behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed his chin on her shoulders. **[A/N - just imagine squeals**

"I've made some chicken and salad for main course and it's done," she said proudly pointing at the food on the counter. He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Mmmmm that sounds delicious and what about… _desert_?" he asked biting her neck as if suggesting something.

"Well… you'll love this, I'm making chocolate cake _and_ fondue, it's almost finished, I've kept the chocolate to melt for fondue and the fruits are ready… the cake is in the oven. Now all I have to do is batter the frosting for it," she said excitedly pointing to the bowl in front of her as he bit her shoulders through the shirt. She tried to ignore him but he just kept it up. He started biting and sucking on her shoulders leaving wet trail on the shirt.

"Well that's just yummy," he murmured but he hadn't even listened what she had said but thought she was yummy.

"Harry, stop it…" she mumbled distractedly but still she automatically leaned her head to the side. She didn't know why but her body seemed to react on its own accord for him.

"I'm sorry Gin but you don't know what you do to me? I just can't control myself around you," he said huskily as he pushed her hairs over her shoulders.

"Well you can loose control later…" she offered. But trailed off as he licked behind her ears. She moaned as she pressed her back into him and he just pressed his hips into her.

"Fine," he sighed and agreed by placing his chin on her shoulders again. He had stopped kissing her but he was still pressed against her and it didn't look like he had any plans to move at all.

"O-ok then…" she said squeakily as she felt his arousal behind her… but she tried to ignore it. So to distract herself she poured some vanilla to the frosting and started beating it.

"Let me help," he whispered seductively in her ear, grabbed her right forearm, as he started beating with her. He started massaging her left hand with his. She was breathing heavily as he continued harassing her. He then ground his hips against her perfect round buttocks and she gasped. He smirked as he interlinked his right hand within hers and caught the spoon too.

"Let's do it faster," he suggested hoarsely as he started beating and mixing faster and that meant he started grinding his hips against her back ruthlessly. She started sucking on her lips as she closed her eyes and dropped her head back on to his shoulders. Her hands went completely numb so he was the only one beating not only the frosting… they didn't even hear as the oven went off.

"Screw it," she said breathlessly and turned around to face him. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him tangling her hands in his hair. She thrust her body to his so that she could feel every part of his anatomy. He muttered a small "Finally" but it was muffled into her mouth. They both had each others hands tangled in the other's hair… crushing their lips together imploringly.

Harry pushed her more firmly against the counter his hands still in her hair. When he felt they weren't close enough he brought his hands behind her and cleared the space by spilling all the contents on the counter to the floor. Then he picked her up and settled her on the counter. She spread her legs and he gladly stood in-between her as she locked her legs around his waist bucking her hips against his.

Harry then moved down to kiss her neck as he started rocking up and down artistically… knowing exactly how to make her lose control. She started gasping for air and that was when she smelt something burn. She composed herself and slowly opened her eyes. That was when she noticed that smoke was emerging from the oven. She widened her eyes and screeched loudly… Harry who was busy with his toils furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion. _What had he done to make her screech?_ He thought. Then he felt her striving against him. So he pulled back and looked at her.

She got off the counter and went towards the oven not even noticing the frosting that was spilled all over the floor along with the chicken, the salad, and the fruits. She went near the oven and opened it and _that_ was when Harry noticed smoke filling the kitchen. She then waved her wand and cleared the smoke. She turned towards Harry shooting daggers at him… she then looked down and gasped as she saw their dinner on the floor.

"Well that's just great," she muttered angrily as she cleared everything off the floor… without even glancing at Harry who was not even looking remorseful for what he had done. Instead, he looked pleased as he watched Ginny clean the kitchen floor… waving her wand furiously. But all Harry kept thinking was… how sexy she looked right now? After clearing the floor, she turned around to face him her beautiful hair flying over her shoulders as she turned.

"This is all your fault, you know?" she accused loudly as she placed both her hand on her hips. Harry just smiled and nodded his head.

"I know," he accepted shamelessly. She huffed and stomped towards the stove. The chocolate had melted on the pan.

"Great now all we have is this… what should I do with this? Drown myself in it? Better yet, drown you in it? May be that will choke you…" she said irritably and poured the liquid chocolate into an empty bowl. Something clicked in Harry's brain…

"Actually that's not a bad idea," he said picturing a chocolate covered Ginny… and he licking it off. Harry stomach gave a loud growl at that thought… as if he was hungry for her. She turned towards him as she finished cleaning the pan and setting it on the shelf.

"What is?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Drown you in the chocolate!" he said as he approached her. He snaked his arms around her but she had not uncrossed her arms yet.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said disbelievingly. She looked up… to find him watching her lustfully his eyes full of sinful desire. She visibly swallowed… "You're serious?" she asked uncrossing her arms. He waved his hand behind her causing the bowl full of melted chocolate to float behind them.

"You bet I am," he whispered seductively as he bent down and placed his right hand below her knees and other on her back and lifted her up… wedding style. She started laughing as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Now its time I take my shirt back," he announced as he smirked down at her and carried off a very amused Ginny towards the bedroom, the bowl of liquid chocolate floating behind them…

-------

** A/N -- Hello there… I know, I know it was another long chapter and that I have explained all of it 'in detail' but I'm sorrrrrry I actually planned this on putting it in three different chapters but then decided not to...  
**

**Ok so what did you think of this chapter I dunno what you thought but this was bloody difficult to write… I mean I've never tried anything like this… so I hope you liked it. But if you didn't then im really, really sorry if I messed it up…**

**Anyways many people have been complaining that I explain Ginny and Harry a lot… but the problem is I don't want to go back and change it [coz I'm too lazy… but I promise I will keep it down from the next chapter and I hope you liked this one too…�**** please don't forget to review and I hope that my writing is improving and also hoping that you liked the chapter …**

**Muaaaaaaaahhhhhhh thanks to all my reviewers! Lots of hugs and kisses!**


End file.
